The newbie
by MightyMoose
Summary: A new member joins the team....My first Fan fic
1. Default Chapter

all X-men, Gen-X, etc... Characters are the property of Marvel. Asa is a character of my creation. Please read and tell me what you think. Anything between ( )stand for thoughts and mental exchanges. You will get the picture.   
  
It was a cold day in early January at Xavier's School for Gifted Children. The smell of snow was in the air. Things seemed quite around the mansion for a change. Maybe a little too quite. And in this place, the home of the X-Men, silence was not always a good thing. Charles Xavier was in his office deep in thought. Most of the X-Men were away for the day and it gave him an opportunity to think about the previous few months. It had been truly a rough time. He had a dream that mutants and "normal" human beings could live together in peace, it was a nice dream. But lately even he was starting to wonder. The tide of violence and hate against mutants was on the rise again. Powerful mutants were popping up it seemed everywhere to destroy or conquer the human race. Off would go his beloved X-Men to stop them, and did they get any thanks? Did people even realize the pain and sufferings the X-Men go through? The answer seemed to be no. To the public at large most mutants were evil. This was taking a toll on the X-Men and other X-teams. Morale was down, tensions between team members were increasing, and a general hopelessness was setting in. Xavier felt like crying. (Oh my brave X-Men, what have I gotten you into?), he could not help but think. Even the Christmas holidays were depressing. He looked over at the wall clock, " Ummm....10:00 am, I have an appointment with a mutant wanting to talk with me at 10:30am" Charles said out loud. He chuckled to himself "Maybe I should tell him to run for the hills."  
  
At 10:10am a black Hum-Vee drove through the gate. Charles watched from his window as the Hum-Vee came to a stop. Out stepped a white male in a Oakland Raiders jacket. He was about 6' 5 with very short, shaved brown hair and a goatee. (So this is Mr. Asa Steel.)   
  
Asa was a bit nervous as he looked around the building before him. (Wow, nice place!) he thought. (I hope they can help me.) Asa frowned. "Oh well I guess I will just have to see." Asa walked in the door and was directed by a butler to Xavier's office.  
  
Charles had a concerned look on his face. In all his thinking he failed to notice that he was not picking up anything from him from a telepathic stand point. However he was picking something else, power. Whoever this Asa was he was very powerful. A knock came at the door. "Come in Mr.Steel" Asa opened the door and walked in with a smile, "Hello Professor Xavier. Please call me Asa."  
  
Later that day a car came rolling in. Inside were a few members of the X-Men. Ororo Munroe was driving with Rogue in the passenger seat. In the backseat were Sam and Paige Guthrie with Jubilation Lee. Poor Sam was behind Rogue with a pile of bags and boxes on top of him. Jubilee and Paige were chatting away as Sam was complaining on why all the things the ladies had picked up would not fit in the trunk.  
  
Rogue-"Now sugah you cannot expect a lady to get just a few things when out shopping."  
Paige- "What is the matter big brother, cannot handle a few packages?"  
Sam- "A few?!?!?!"  
Storm just shook her head and smiled at Sam's situation. Then everyone noticed something strange, Jubilee had been quite for more than a few seconds. "What is up Jubes?" Paige asked. Jubilee replied, "Hey look at the Hum-Vee! I wonder whose it is?"  
Everyone looked as they parked. "I believe the Professor had an appointment with a fellow mutant. I believe his name is Asa." "Really! Wow I wonder if he is cute?" Jubilee said. Sam proceeded to roll his eyes "Oh boy! Hey, could someone help me with these things I think I'm stuck."  
  
His Appointment was over and Charles Xavier sat behind his desk trying to size up Asa. He was not an overly handsome man, but not ugly either. He had brown eyes plus a confidant, friendly smile. Plus he was build like a tank. Wearing a tee shirt you could see very well defined and toned body, one that comes with intense training. Certainly nothing new around the X-Team circles, but he could still sense raw power coming from him. Charles guessed that he had the potential to become even more powerful. He reviewed their meeting in his mind "So tell me Asa what brings you here?" Asa replied "I am hoping that you can help me learn about my past."   
Charles- "Your past? (Why does that sound familiar? .....oh yes Logan.)"  
  
Asa-"Yes. Let me start at the beginning......... About four years ago I was wondering around a jungle in Africa. I had no memory of my past or who I was. I could only remember wondering around for days, nothing else. I found that I could speak English and knew a great deal of information. I could name the animals I saw and figured out I was in Africa. I was found by some Christian missionaries. Day by day my knowledge increased, whoever I was I must have gotten a good education. Still the past as far as family, friends, and where I was from was completely blank. The only thing I had was a few items I had in a backpack that was with me. Inside was a Bible with some papers stuffed in it. One item was part of a birth certificate that had the name Asa Thomas Steel on it. It was also on the inner cover of the Bible, it even had a birthday. So from that I concluded my name was Asa and this was my stuff. From the date I figured I had to be 22 years old at that time. So I spent a few months with the missionaries trying to make sense of it all. That is when I discovered I had more then just knowledge, but powers."  
  
Charles- "So what happened?"  
Asa- "Well I could move things that normally took three or more men with little effort on my part. Some robbers tried to steal some medicine the missonaries were taking to a village that was suffing from some disease outbreak. Well I could not allow that so I flew into them kicking and hitting like a martial arts master, it just came natural, but I had no memory of ever training in any style of the martial arts. And the rate of speed I hit them was not normal, my missionary friends said I was moving so fast that I was a blur of motion. After a few months there I headed for the United States, to Charleston, West Virginia were I was supposed to have been born, it said so on the birth certificate. But I found nothing, the hospital and records had been destroyed in a fire. I took some time to go to the local state government, all I came up with was a Social security number to an address that was now a mall and that I was a United States citizen. But most of my records were simply missing from the computers. I could not believe it, so I wondered around West Virginia hoping to jog my memory after a few weeks I got some work at a very rich, but old man's estate. Eventually I befriended him and stayed on for a year. I started to train and try and learn about my powers, he was very understanding and treated me like a son. He died after that year was up, but he left me around twenty-five million dollars to help me in my search. So ever since then I have been trying to figure out where I come from. So here is what I know; A. I am a mutant with a variety of powers B.I must have received a good educated. C. I am a Christian. D. I can fight in various martial arts styles. E. my memory is a total blank from birth to 22. And that is a short summary of my life."  
Charles-"Umm....What other powers do you have besides super strength and speed?"  
Asa- "I can shoot energy blasts from my hands in various ways and form a energy shield to protect myself. I have heightened senses and a degree of invulnerability. When that does not work I can heal fast, not as fast as some mutants, but much faster than normal humans. I can sometimes feel when other mutants are around in a 200-yard radius, especially very powerful ones. I have mental shields that no one with telepathic powers has been able to break, they cannot get a reading on me, I can also drop them and let one in if I so desire. I can "power up" to different levels, at each level all my abilities are enhanced. My eyes glow a different color for each level. So far I have gotten to two, but I feel I can go higher. Higher levels do tend to tire me out faster, until I get used to them. I can also use my energy to help relax and calm people down and I can fly. Plus I am resistant to mutants that can absorb other mutant powers or use their life force to increase their own strength, they seem to have no effect on me. At least up to now"   
Charles-"(That last one is very interesting)..... So what do you want here Asa?"  
Asa-" I have heard you are a very strong telepath. I would like you to explore my mind and see if there is any hope of recovering something, anything."  
Charles-"I could do that"  
Asa-"In return I offer my services in anyway possible to help you in your cause of defending mankind from evil mutants and trying to bring peace between mutants and humans."  
Charles-"Really? (Interesting.) So would like to try out for the a team of mutants that use their powers to protect humanity?"  
Asa-"If that is the best way I can serve, then yes."  
Xavier thought about it for a moment and then gave his answer. "Very well Asa I will help you. You will have to move here for a time, I hope that is not too much trouble."  
Asa-"None at all, I have some of my things already here. I was hoping you would allow me to stay"   
Charles- "Very well, I will ask some of the staff to help you move into a room. I will let you settle in for a while, then I will call for you"   
With a big smile Asa shakes Charles hand " Thank-you professor Xavier!" Asa then turns to leave, but before he walks out Charles has some last words. "Now I make no promises, but I will do all in my power to help you" Asa turned toward him and said with a smile "I understand" then left.  
  
Asa moved in rather quickly. He was settled in and unpacked in about an hour. It was a nice and comfortable room. It had it's own bathroom, with tub and shower. The room was big enough to fit a small entertainment center and his favorite EZ-Chair, but he would have to send for those. He owned a small but comfortable house, but usually he was on the road. Right now his computer and printer was all hooked up on a desk, and his deluxe BoomBox was on the floor near the bed. His clothing were neatly put away. At the moment Asa was lying in bed in a plane white T-shirt, gray sweat pants, and some Nike running shoes. Earlier he had tuned his guitar. Now it lay on the floor at the bottom of the bed. (Gee I hope I did not sound too insane. I wonder what the rest of the people around here are like?)  
  
About three and half-hours before dinner Charles called his X-Men to his office. In his office sat Logan, Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Storm, they were waiting for rest of the team to arrive. In walks Sam, Paige, and Jubilee. Sam was still complaining about the earlier adventure at the mall. Hank and Bobby came right after them they were laughing about something. Marrow walked in with her usually "I want to kill somebody" look. Last but not least Remy Lebeau can in. "Gambit sorry to be late.", he said as he sat down next to Rogue.  
Professor- "That is alright Gambit. Please let us get down to business. I have called you all here to discuss a possible new member to the team. His name is Asa"  
Logan- "Oh great. That is what we need, another rookie."   
Marrow-"Goody." She said as she smacked her lips together.  
Scott-"What do we know about him?"  
Professor- "Very little. He has come here with a problem and I have agreed to help him."  
Rogue-"What kind of problem Professor?"   
Professor-"I would rather it come from him if he wishes to talk about it."  
Jubilee-"His problem does not have anything to do with cutting people up with an axe?"  
Professor-"No Jubilee, you are safe."  
Jubilee-"Is he cute?"  
Professor- "Jubilation."  
Logan chuckled a little. Bobby laughed as Scott shook his head.  
Jean- "Where is he now?'  
Professor-"Here in the Mansion, he will be staying with us for a while. I believe he is settling into his room right now."  
Jean- "Professor I do not sense him at all."   
Professor-"Yes, he seems to be highly resistant to telepaths, and has some very strong mental shielding."  
Logan-"What else can he do?"  
Professor-"He seems to have a variety of powers, but that will be revealed in the near future. For now I want you to try and make him feel at home. And Bobby no practical jokes until he has had time to adjust."  
Bobby trying to look innocent replied, "Who me? Never, I will welcome him with open arms."  
Professor-"(Oh boy).....X-Men assemble in the danger room in 20 minutes. We shall get a taste of what Mr. Steel can do."  
Logan- "Oh good, rookie stomping time."  
With that everyone left and prepared themselves.   
  
15 minutes later Asa was still on his bed waiting. He had felt a variety of powerful mutants through out the mansion all day, no doubt the X-Men were returning from what ever they were doing. Then he felt a mutant coming toward his door. A knock soon followed, "Hello, Mr. Steel may I come in?" Asa replied, "Yes. please do." As he stood up he saw a dark skinned very attractive female with white hair walk into the room. "Greetings Mr. Steel, my name is Ororo Munroe" Storm said as she was extending her hand. Asa took it and said, "Hello Ororo, please call me Asa. Does Professor Xavier want to see me now?" Storm smiled. "Yes, please follow me Asa" (Wow she is gorgeous!) Storm guided him through the mansion to the danger room. When reaching the underground levels she notices him getting a bit nervous. He was looking around so much the he bummed into a wall. "Gee I guess I should watch were I am going. .... (Great first impression there Asa, should I fall flat on my face for an encore.)" Storm laughed as Asa's face started to turn red. (Well he seems to be friendly enough, and in very good shape.) Finally they reached the danger room. Asa walked in and noticed a group of people.  
  
Beast, Bobby, Gambit, Rogue, Logan, Jubilee, Sam, Marrow, and Paige were chattering among themselves as Storm lead Asa in. The talking stopped as they all stared at him at once trying to get a feel for the man. "Uh..Hello." Asa said as his face turned a different shade of red. Storm put her hand over her mouth trying not to giggle, she was doing badly.   
Jubilee-"Hi....(ummm not what I would call cute, but wow is he cut.)"  
Paige - "Howdy."   
Beast -"How do you do."  
The rest nodded. Marrow did nothing, Logan growled.  
Jubilee -"Now Wolvie behave."  
Asa looked up and saw the Professor, a man with red colored glasses, and a beautiful red haired woman in some sort of control room. He looked at her, then at Rogue and Storm. (Wow this place is just full of beautiful women)... Then he looked at Marrow who sneered at him. ..(Then again......bad Asa I am sure she is perfectly nice....in a psycho sort of way.) Professor - "Welcome to the Danger room Asa, where mutants can train to better develop their powers. These people you see are members of the X-men and Generation X, a team of young mutants developing their gifts. You will be introduced more formally later. Right now I would like to put you through a series of simulations to test out your powers, after which one or more of the X-men will face you in combat. Is that acceptable Asa?"  
Asa - "Sure thing."  
Professor - "Excellent, I will give a few minutes to prepare yourself. X-men please stand to the side and prepare yourselves for possible combat."   
With the speakers off Scott asks, "Are you sure it is wise to have him face someone like Wolverine or Gambit so soon."  
Professor - "Usually I would say that it was not wise Scott, but there is something about him that I just cannot explain."  
Scott -"Jean what do you think?" Scott had not noticed that his was still looking at Asa with a confused look on her face.   
Scott - "Jean honey what is the matter?" In a concerned voice.  
Jean - "Scott I am not picking up any thoughts from him."  
Scott - "You mean your not picking up anything at all?"  
Jean - "Not exactly, I am not picking up any thoughts just like before, but now I am sensing some sort of power coming from him that I cannot explain."  
Scott - "You too Professor?"  
Professor - "Yes Scott, and I have not been able to get past his mental shielding. I wonder if he can still hear my mind? (Asa, can you hear me?) "  
All three saw Asa look up and both telepaths heard a mental reply, (Yes Professor, is anything wrong?)  
Professor - (No, I just wanted to make sure if I could communicate with you with my mind. Thank-you Asa, we shall begin in a few minutes.)   
  
Storm walked over to Asa and asked, "Is there anything wrong?"   
Asa - "No Ororo, the professor was seeing if I could hear him if he sent a mental message. I can."  
Now Storm had a confused look that matched Jean's.  
Asa - "You see I have very good mental shielding that no telepath has been able to get past, I can hear them in my head and respond, but they cannot read my thoughts. Unless I want them to."  
Storm - "Very interesting."  
Asa - "So what is going to happen in this test? Maybe they can put another wall in plain site, I am sure I would run into it........"   
  
Back in the control room Jean watched as Asa and Storm were chatting, she could not help but notice Storm laugh every now and then. (Ummm... it has been awhile since I have seen her laugh that much in a short amount of time.) The rest of the team was standing or leaning against the wall looking bored. Logan noticed how Asa and Storm were both laughing. He did not like it.   
  
Professor - "Ok Asa prepare yourself for anything" Storm walked back to the others still laughing a little.   
Asa stood there, suddenly the room was gone and he was in a city of some sort right in the middle of a deserted four way light. Saw a strange creature 100 feet away from him, it looked like Bigfoot only a lot stronger. It growled at him, picked up a car and threw it at him. (Showtime!)Asa thought as his face turn from a smile to dead serious. Logan took in the scene, (Let's see what your made of Bub.) -Continued   
  
Next Chapter Asa will get a chance to chat with some of the X-Men after his first test, then he must face-off against two X-Men alone for his second test.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

All "X" Characters belong to Marvel. Asa is a character I made-up. Sentences in between ( ) are thoughts and teleapthic exchanges.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The X-Men watched as Asa catches the car and tosses it back at the creature with suprisingly little effort. Scott, Jean, and the Professor noticed that his eyes had changed color, they had a yellow glow to them. With the change of color the two telepaths could feel his energy go up. The creature was knocked out cold with the car lying ontop of it. Next a group of robots came at him from two directions. Each one was about seven feet high, armored, with a laser rifle in each hand. [they only had two arm] Each group had a dozen robots, they were in front and behind him. When the group in front of him got with in 200 ft they opened fire. Laser blasts were going landing all around Asa, but he was dodging them with easy. A jump here, a flip there, he was moving with the skill of a highly trained martial artist as he was seeking cover behind cars and trucks. The second group open fire, the street was blowing up all around him. Then all of the sudden he was 50 feet off the ground hovering. The robots took aim again and fired. This time Asa was moving in the air so fast that all the X-Men could see was a blur of motion. The robots started to fire in all directions trying to hit him. Suddenly Asa stopped 75 ft off the ground. The robots were in such a disarray they had to retarget their weapons. As they were doing so Asa had both arms straight out, one to each side, and aimed at both groups of robots. His hands were open and the palms were facing his metal foes. Out of his right palm a series of blue energy blasts came out. Each blast was about the size of a football and either hit a robot in the chest or the head. This left a huge hole in the chest area or blasted the head section clean off, the robots started to fall. From his left a soild green enery beam came forth and hit in the middle of the second group. Then there was an explosion that shook the danger room a little. Robots on the outer edge were flung into building or cars, the ones in the middle were left in pieces. The city disappeared and the danger room was back to normal, that is except for the 5 foot wide and 3 foot deep crater that was in the metal floor.   
Beast -"Immpressive."  
Scott -"Not bad."  
Paige- "Wow."  
Logan - "Not bad for a rookie."  
Bobby - "Remind me to stay on his good side."  
Jean -"Are our repair bills going to go up?"   
Rogue -"Isn't the floor supposed to be somewhat resistant to energy blasts?"  
Storm - "Yes Rogue it is....(he barely broke a sweat.)"  
Professor- (This is not the first time the room has been damaged...but I wonder what he can do at full strength)  
Asa floated down and landed in front of the X-Men and two Gen-Xers. Marrow gave him a dirty look, but he just smiled in return. He then looked over to Storm and Rogue smiled again and nodded once to both of them. They smiled back. Gambit did not like that.   
Rogue - (He is not as good looking as Gambit, but he does have a warm smile, and we have no shortage of muscle men, but boy is he ripped. And I think Storm is taking a liking to him I have not heard her laugh so much in a while, he seems friendly enough.)   
Logan -"Not bad Bub, but you got a long way before you can call yourself an X-Men."  
Asa - "I realize that..ummm Wolvie is it?"  
Logan - "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"  
Logan was almost ready to pop his claws out as he made a few angery steps in Asa's direction. Jubilee put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Calm down he is just a newbie." All the X-Men breathed a sigh of relief.  
Asa - "Sorry."  
Jubilee - "Call him Logan or Wolverine, I am one of the few people who can call him "Wolvie" and live."  
Asa had a confused look on his face.   
Asa- "Really? I see, ummm. My most humble apology Logan, it will not happen again."   
Logan - "It better not!" As he turned his back to the group.  
Asa - (I guess he got up on the wrong side of the cave this morning.)  
Asa turned to Jubliee and grinned, "Thanks."  
Jubilee smiled back. She could not help it, his smile and humor were catching. Besides this place could use a little cheer. Gambit and Logan were starting to like Asa less and less.   
  
Up in the control room Scott and the Professor were going over Asa's "test". Jean was looking down at how Asa was seemed to cheer things up, even when facing death at the hands of Logan. Strom had her hand on Asa's shoulder as she pointed out who was who. At the moment he was getting everyone's name and code name straight and shaking hands. Rogue usually was a bit withdrawn when it came to handshakes and touching even with her gloves and long sleeves on, but she took his hand as she was laughing at something he said. Rogue was starting to like him too, he just seemed to have a warm presence about him that was hard to resist. Everyone seemed to be laughing or grinning. That is except for Marrow, Gambit, and Logan. Jean smiled.   
  
Professor - "Asa, that was very good, but are you up for another "test"?"  
Asa looked up again- "Whenever you are Professor."   
Professor -"Exellent, Gambit, Ice Man, prepare yourselves."   
Logan frowned - "And I was hoping I would get first shot."  
  
Bobby turned into his ice form and they went to the middle of the Danger Room.  
Asa followed them. They were soon facing each other, Gambit and The Ice Man vs. Asa.   
Gambit - "Gambit ready for action."  
Iceman - "Ok big guy I think it is time to give you a deep freeze."  
Asa smile disappeared as his faced turned serioud again.  
Professor - "Gentlemen this will be a 2 on 1 match, full contact and all powers. The match endes when I say it does. Ready begin."  
  
Asa's eyes had not turned yellow yet but he fired a few blue energy blasts from his right hand. Both Gambit and Iceman dodged them. Gambit got out three cards, charged them up and threw them at Asa while avoiding more of his energy blasts. Asa moved forward using a speed burst as the cards exploded behind him. Gambit and Iceman nodded at each other, Gambit threw some more cards and Asa used his super speed to avoid them. Then Iceman frooze up the area ahead of him and Asa slipped. Gambit was already heading torwards Asa as Iceman formed his ice slide. Just as Iceman was getting going Asa blasted the slide with a few bursts and Iceman fell face first into the crater that had been made earlier. Asa leaped up to his feet as Gambit flew into him. Gambit threw a bunch of punches and kicks, but Asa blocked everyone looking for a opening of his own. He found one. Asa threw a punch and caught Gambit under the chin, knocking him down. No one knew how strong Asa was in his "Base level" but by the way Gambit was holding his head it was enough. "Ohhhh someone get the number of the truck dat hit Gambit?" Iceman poped out of the crater and used his power to encase Asa in a block of ice. Asa's eye's turned blue as he broke out screaming his battle cry. "Ahhhhhh!!!" And then used his super speed to close the distance between them. To Iceman's point of view Asa suddenly appeared right in front of him when he was just over there, then the lights went out as Asa punched him in the face. Both Gambit and Iceman were on the ground, Asa had a slightly frozen gotee.   
Professor - "Enough. Hank please see to Gambit and Bobby."  
Hank goes over to the fallen X-Men.   
Jean and Scott went down to give a hand. The both of them are being taken to the medical lab moaning and goaning. Sam and Logan follow.   
Storm and Rogue are also headed to the med-lab, but first stop to talk to Asa. He had not moved since the end of the battle, he was kinda feeling sorry for what he had done. And his face showed it.  
Rogue - "What is the matter Asa?"  
Asa - "I hope I did not hurt them too badly."  
Rogue - "Not to worry sugah those two got some of the hardest heads I know of."  
Asa chuckled at that as Storm brushed some ice off his shoulder.  
Storm -"Are you alright?"  
Asa -"Yeah Ororo I am fine."  
Rogue - "Well we are headed to the meb-lad to check on those two, see you later?"  
Asa - "Sure thing, I will see you two later."  
Rogue started to leave, Storm leaned close to Asa's ear and whispered, "Cheer up at least you did not run into any walls." Asa let out a huge laugh as Storm walked off.   
  
Marrow then came up to him and asked, "You want to fight me next? I will be far more of a challenege then those two."  
Asa - " I am sure you would."  
Marrow then pulls a bone blade from her body surprising Asa. "Listen new guy, I do not take crap from anyone, mess with me and I will kill you."   
Asa-"Are you and Logan related by any chance?"  
Marrow - "No." She walks off and disappears to her "basement" room below the kitchen and above the underground levels. Asa sighs.   
Paige and Jubilee reappear with a bottle of water and a towel after breifly stepping out of the dangerroom and approach Asa.  
Paige -"Would ya like a drink of water Mr. Steel?"  
Asa smile at her southern accent, "Yes Paige, thank you, and please call me Asa."  
Asa took the water and gulped it down and he did not realize he was so thirsty.   
Jubilee - "Do you need a towel Asa?"  
Asa- "Yes, Jubilee. Thank-you."  
Paige -"That was quite impressive Mr. St....I mean Asa."  
Jubilee -"Bobby may be a wimp, but Gambit sure isn't, and you knocked them both off their feet with one punch each!"  
Asa -"Well I am sure I just caught them on a bad day."  
Jubilee -"Sure, well I am off to find Logan, you coming Paige?"  
Paige - "No Jubes, I will catch you later."  
Jubilee -"Ok, see ya both later." Jubilee dashes off.  
Paige turns to Asa as he drys off a little, the ice that was still on him was starting to melt. Asa looks at her.  
Asa -"What can I do for you?"  
Paige - " Well I know this is a strange request, considering we are still strangers and all, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"   
Asa - "What is that?"  
Paige - "I have been working hard to one day become a member of the X-Men. And I was wondering if I could try out my skills against you before I go back to school with Jubes?"  
Asa - "Why me?'  
Paige - "You took out two X-Men, bad day or not, with easy."  
Asa -"Well...."  
Paige - "Please, I know this is strange, but it would mean a lot to me."  
Asa - "Alright, but you have to clear it with the Professor, and you will have to do me one favor."  
Paige - "What kind of favor?" A small frown started to formed on her face  
Asa - "You have to promise not to beat me up too badly."  
Paige laughed and her frown turning into a smile. "Sure!! Thank-you. I will see you later Asa." Paige runs out.  
Asa -(Wow one determined girl there .......Ummm I better take a quick shower before I catch a cold. Not that colds affect me for long. I hope dinner is soon I am starved!)  
  
Charles Xavier watched as Asa left the room. (He has yet to show us his full power..and he says with work he may be able to go past that....You are very interesting Asa, I only hope we can help you as much as you may help us.)  
Jean from the med-lab (Professor are you there?)  
Professor -(Yes Jean. How are Gambit and Bobby?)  
Jean - (Gambit wants a rematch with Asa and Bobby is hungary. Hank says they will both need some rest and plenty of aspirin.)  
Professor - (So what do you think about Mr. Steel?)  
Jean- (He seems to be a real friendly person. Still I am disturbed I cannot feel any thoughts coming from him.... I think Rogue and Storm are starting to like him already. They both came in the lab giggling and it has been a while since I have felt some high spirits coming from the both of them.)   
Professor - (Good. Please have my dinner sent to my study I have some things I need to attend to.)  
Jean - (You got it professor, I will see you later.)  
Professor - "Well Mr. Steel I wonder what other suprises you will be showing us."- Continued  
  
Next Chapter -Dinner and a hippo.   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Remember anything between ( ) stand for thoughts and mental exchanges.  
Ages : Asa - 26 , Logan -? and Xavier - ? (They do not look their age,does any X-character for that matter.), Scott - 27, Jean- 25, Storm -25, Sam -21, Bobby- 22, Rogue-22, Gambit-25, Marrow-19, Jubilee - 16, Paige -16, Hank -32, Emma Frost -26   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jubilee had been looking for Logan a few minutes. She found him outside getting into his jeep ready to leave.  
Jubilee- "Hey where are you going?"  
Logan - "Into town darlin', need to blow off some steam."  
Jubilee - "Gee I was hoping we could do some thing this evening. I am going back to school soon and we have barely had a chance to do anything. I really need to talk with you."   
Logan -"Sorry kid, maybe we can do something before you leave, bye."  
Off he went. As he was going down the road Logan was starting to feel a little guilty, he hated to disappoint her. But maybe it was for the best, the less time they spend together the less likely she can get hurt by somebody out to get him.   
  
Jubilee watched him go a few tears started to flow down her face. It was hard being a 16 year old teenaged girl, especially when you happen to also be a mutant. She had been through a lot as a member of Gen-X , but she put up a good front, but lately things were getting harder to face. Sure things get hard for everyone, but she was feeling more and more alone. Sure she had friends, but she was feeling like she had no family. Her family was dead, but the X-Men had become her new family. Then when she went to the Academy in Massachusetts they had become more distant. No one had come to visit her unless they were doing some official duty like teaching or tutoring. And Logan, her best friend, mentor, father figure, partner, the one person she would die for seemed not to care anymore. Sure he had a dark past, one he was still figuring out. But he rarely keeps in touch anymore and he evened missed my last birthday. *Sniff*  
Jubilee - "It just is not fair! *sob*.....(oh well I better go to dinner, as if anyone cared.)"   
She went to one of the mansion's rest rooms to calm down and blow her nose. But her thoughts kept going to Logan and her troubles. (Oh God why me?)   
  
Asa had a nice refreshing warm shower. He quickly put on a pair of jeans, brown hiking boots, and a white sweatshirt. The sweatshirt had a image outlined in black and with red lettering. The image was of a muscle bounded Samson pushing apart two pillars with the words 'God's Gym' on the front. On the back was "......be strong in the Lord and in his mighty power." - Ephesians 6:10. He put on some cologne and headed for dinner.   
  
In the kitchen were Jean, Scott, Bobby, Storm, Hank, Sam, Paige, Rogue, Gambit, and a unusually somber Jubilee seated at a table. He said hello to each making sure he got the names right.   
Jean - "Tonight we have fish, please help yourself Asa."  
Asa - "Thank-you Jean....(wow this is one nice kitchen)"  
While Asa was fixing his plate he did not notice that everyone was looking at his sweatshirt, especially Gambit. When he was done he sat down between Storm and Rogue. Everyone was already part way done eating, Jubilee just played with hers. Asa bent over his plate and prayed silently. When he was done Gambit asked him a question.  
Gambit -"Gambit wants to know if you are some sort of right wing religious nut."  
Asa -"Excuse me?"  
Rogue - "Leave the guy alone Gambit he is trying to eat."  
Gambit -"Gambit just wants to know."  
Asa - "Well Gambit I do have very strong beliefs."  
Gambit - "What do you believe?"  
Rogue was about to kick Gambit under the table, but she had to admit she was a little courious herself. All eyes turned to Asa.   
Asa -"Well Gambit I believe there is a God in Heaven, that he sent Jesus Christ to earth to die and become a sacrifice for our sins. That Jesus rose from the dead three days later and ascended back into Heaven and will becoming back someday. Jesus is my Lord, Master, and best friend."  
There was silence for about a minute. Then Storm spoke up.   
Storm -"Asa why don't you tell us about yourself and why your here, that is if you want too."  
Asa smiled at her, and she returned it.  
Asa- "Well let's see..."  
Asa told them what he had told the Professor. Lost memory, found wandering around Africa, found out he was a mutant with powers [he left out just what all his known powers were], he went to West Virginia to found answers. When he did not find any he wandered about till he found work with a very wealthy man, this man left him a fortune when he passed on, then he had been all over West Virginia and the world looking for clues, but still he had not found any. He added that his faith, though he had no memory of ever being a Christian before 22, had helped him through. Though he was a wealthy man he was still lonely, and there was a empty space in his heart were a family should be. So he was hoping the Professor could help him. As he was saying the final part he had his head down with a sad expression on his face. Everyone but Gambit had a sympathetic look on their face. Asa then noticed that Jubilee was trying very hard to surpress some tears, and felt that is was not his story that was the root cause. So he thought he had better lighten the mood some.  
Asa - "But you know I have had some interesting adventures......"  
Asa begins to tell of a few of his more humorous adventures, though going through some of them at the time was anything but fun. The mood went very somber to fits of laughter. Even Jubilee's frown turn upside down. The last of his short stories for the evening he told about his first and last encounter with a hippo.   
  
"Once there was this river in Africa, I forget the name. But it was a nice place for a swim during a hot day, sadly for most animals and people the alligators usually had the same idea. One day before my powers started to really kick-in I was helping repair a certain village's water purification system and a power generator. It was not very hard, but the day was hot. So I decided to take a dip in that river. I made sure that there were no gators around and jumped in, the current was not to bad and so I went to where it was just above my head and floated from there. Ahhhhh it was nice and cool. I sort of lost track of what was going on around me. Suddenly I realized I was floating a little too far away so I turn over to swim back to shore. As I did I came face to face with a large gator, we both just floated there and stared at each other. Before anything happened something large popped out of the river right next to us. Both me and the gator turned to see what it was, it was a hippo. Now a hippo can kill both man and gator by stomping or with it's powerful jaws, but that was not the end we were facing......."  
  
"Ewwww, gross" Jubilee giggled. Everyone was starting to laugh.  
  
Asa continued "Now it's rear was still mostly under water but there when some strange bubbles started to form. The gator started to turn in the other direction with a look I had never seen on any reptile, fear. But before either of us could do anything for some strange reason a powerful stream of water, that was going against the flow of the river, propelled me almost 15 ft to shore.......  
  
Bobby was holding on to his sides. Even Gambit had a grin on his face.   
  
"I dragged myself back to shore and sat down I had no idea what had happened, my sense of smell for some reason was not working. I looked back and there was the gator floating upside down, it's legs sticking up in the air. I then turned around to look inland and saw a female loin with it's head cocked to one side looking at me. It was about 8 ft from me. I thought what rotten luck. I survived both gator and hippo to only be eaten by a loin! That loin took one good whiff in my direction and for some unknown reason turned and ran away. I stood up and watched it go. And I thought a cheetah could run fast. Anyway I returned to the village I had been working at. Some of the villagers noticed as I was coming near all the animals around were giving me a wide berth. A few villagers told me to stop a few feet from the village. A group of elders were huddled in a group nodding to each other and whispering. They just shook their heads and tossed me a bar of soap.....so I went back to the river."  
  
Upon finishing his story the room exploded.  
Bobby and Sam fell to the floor. Hank and Jean were leaning back in their chairs roaring with laughter. Paige and Jubilee were leaning against each other unable to contain themselves. Scott was trying to maintain his composure as the leader, which lasted five seconds. Gambit was also trying to keep his composure, after all he did not like this guy too much, he lasted ten seconds longer than Scott. Rogue was bent over holding her sides. Storm had her hands crossed on Asa's Shoulder with her forehead on top, her eyes were watering.  
  
Bobby - (Air I need Air.)  
Rogue - (Oh my aching sides.)  
Jean -(It feels good to hear some laughter at the table for once.)  
  
The laughter continued for a few more minutes before calming down. Everyone returned to his or her seats smiling. 10 minutes later at 6:30 pm after some small talk dinner was done everyone got up headed for their evening activities. Sam, Bobby, Paige, and Jubilee, made a beeline for the T.V. room. Hank went to go do something in his lab. Marrow had briefly come up to see what all the noise was about, "Upworlders." was all she said as she returned to her room. Jean, Scott, Rogue, Storm, and Gambit were going to a movie. Gambit had already gone to the car while they were taking. The women went to change into something else for the evening. Scott and Asa continued in small talk has they headed toward the door and were standing in front of the stairs. Jean came down first.   
Scott- "Here is my beautiful wife now."  
Asa - "Your one lucky man Scott."  
Jean -"And, he knows it."  
Jean was still feeling a little awkward around him. "Are you coming with us?"  
"No Jean, I think I will settle in some more and hit the hay a little early." Asa said as he started to yawn.  
Jean - "Ok."  
Scott - (I am sure Gambit will be happy.) he said mentally as he exchanged thoughts with his wife.  
Jean - (And Rogue and Storm will be disappointed though....I do not remember them warming up to anyone this fast.)  
Storm and Rogue came down.  
Rogue "Hey Asa, ya coming with us?"  
Asa - "No Rogue I think I need a little rest."   
Rogue - "Ok sugah, you have a good night's sleep." She gives him a quick hug, careful not to let the exposed skin of her face touch his. About then the there was a beeping sound coming from the driveway. Rogue, Jean, Scott walked through the door.  
Rogue - "We're coming Gambit!"  
Storm also gave him a quick hug, he liked hugs, especially by beautiful women.....(Bad Asa, bad.) "Sleep well Asa."  
Asa- "Thanks Storm. You all have a good time, and please tell Gambit I am sorry about the chin."  
Her smile got wider, she waved then left. Asa stretched then headed for his room. (Wow, what a day!...I wonder what will happen in the days ahead?)  
  
Later that night at about 1 am almost everyone was asleep. Logan was still gone. The movie goers had returned and went to bed. The house was quite, but someone was up. It was Jubilee. She had turned in about 11:30 and got back up an hour later. She could not sleep after that so she decided to wait for Logan. It was a clear and cold night it was about 15 degrees. Still Jubliee waited. She started to walk the grounds into the woods, not the smartest thing at this time of night alone. She had a winter coat on and was deep in thought. Thinking about her life, she just looked up at the stars. She was thinking so much that she failed to notice that something was sneaking up on her. It was moving from tree to tree. This was not Logan, but another mutant that seemed to have bypassed the grounds security system. He watched the young girl and licked his lips as he continued to move closer. He had a strange collar shaped device in one hand.   
  
Asa's eyes snapped open, he sat up in his bed. He had gone to sleep at 9 it was now 1:05 am. Something was wrong, he could feel a new mutant on the grounds. But of course in this place that should be nothing new. Maybe it was someone from one of the other X-teams he had heard about. He was about to lay down again but something inside of him told him this new mutant was dangerous, then he felt a more familiar mutant out there as well. But who? -Continued  
  
Next chapter - A dangerous mutant has sneaked on to the mansion's grounds, and has his eyes set on Jubilee. Will Asa be able to help the X-Men defeat this foe, or will his first day as a potential X-Man be his last?  
  



	4. Chapter 4

{\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\deflangfe1033{\fonttbl{\f0\froman\fprq2\fcharset0 Times New Roman;}}  
\viewkind4\uc1\pard\nowidctlpar\f0\fs24 X-men are the property of Marvel. Asa is mine. Remember everything in ( ) are thoughts or mental exchanges.\par  
\par  
Chapter 4\par  
\par  
Jubilee thought the stars looked so beautiful. (Sigh, wish I had someone to share them with, brrrr....boy is it getting cold!) she thought as she rubbed her gloves together. Suddenly she hears a *click!* and feels something metallic around her neck. (What the....oh no a inhibitor collar, my powers are gone.) She turned and saw a large familiar terrifying figure, Sabertooth. He was laughing. "Ha..Ha..Well girlie it seems that Wolverine has not taught you all he knows just yet. Too bad he will never get the chance." Jubilee tried to run, but he was too fast. He caught her quickly and threw her to the ground. He had her on her back with his clawed hand coving her mouth. He ripped of the front of her jacket. If she only had her power she could zap him, but now she was helpless. His weight was crushing her; she found it hard to breathe. started to cry. "Yes, let me see fear." She tried to kick him but that just made him push down harder on her "My aren't we turning into the lovely lady. Let's say we have a little fun, that would make the runt really mad!" He started to tear away at her remaining clothing little by little. "No...No....Wolvie where are you?" She tried kicking him again but that just brought a slap across the face. She was trapped. Jubilee stopped fighting and remained still, she turned her face away from him. "Now that is it, I am going to enjoy this.", he said as he licked her cheek. "Ah, fresh meat." A silent stream of tears went down her cheeks. Then she noticed that he had stopped and was looking around sniffing the air. Suddenly a hand from behind grasped Sabertooth by the back of the neck and flung him into a tree 20 ft away. Jubilee looked up and saw the back of a Oakland Raiders jacket sanding between her and Sabertooth. She then curl up into a fetal position and remained still.\par  
\par  
Sabertooth was furious. (How did he get so close to me so fast?) He looked at his opponent. He was a well-muscled man with a little fuzz on top similar to a boot camp marine. He was sporting a goatee and a very displeased look on his face. His eyes were glowing yellow. "Who are you? Oh let me guess a new X-man? What do they call you, yellow-eye?" Sabertooth had gotten to his feet, Asa noticed somesort of electronic pack on his back. "The name is Asa. " Asa replied. Then he raised his right palm and fried three blue energy blasts at his foe. The first one hit the pack, the second one missed, the third hit him in the chest, knocking him down. Asa turned around to see how Jubilee was doing, she was still in the fetal position on the cold ground. Her clothing was torn and tattered. He knew was going to have to get her out of the cold soon. Sabertooth recovered far quicker than Asa had thought he would. He was on his feet and reaching for a fallen log. Asa peppered him with a dozen more blue energy blasts. The log blew up, showering Sabertooth with splitters. Sabertooth screamed and rushed toward Asa. He slashed and slashed at Asa with his claws. Asa dodged everyone but one that hit him across his upper right leg. It cut through his sweat pants and left four claw marks each about 6 inches long. To Sabertooth's surprise the wounds were not as deep as they should have been. Asa then started kicking Sabertooth in the head at super speed from all directions. From the side, then the face, then the other side. The blows forced Sabertooth to quickly back away. Then all of the sudden alarms started going off. \par  
Sabertooth looked around and started to retreat, "This ain't over, I am going to kill you!" He turned and ran. When Asa felt his enemy was far enough away he turned his attention to Jubilee.\par  
\par  
Jubilee had been silent, she did not know what to think. Suddenly a hand touched her and she jumped back. "Please no more." Then she heard "Calm down Jubilee, it's me Asa." She sat there confused for a few moments, as Asa was kneeling beside her. Asa quickly put his jacket around and examined her quickly. (Nothing seems to be broken, no major bleeding, bruises on the face, what is this thing around her neck?!?) Jubilee then started to cry again as she put her head into his chest. "He hurt me....I couldn't use my powers......he tried to.. to..." She was sobbing as she clung to him. He put his arms around her and gently rocked her back and forth, with his right hand covering her head. She was cold and he needed to calm her down and warm her up a little. All of the sudden a white light started to form around his hands. Jubilee started to feel a warmth goes through her body, it was nice and relaxing, and his voice was soothing as he said, "Hush now nobody's going to hurt you now.....relax little sister.....shhhhhhh" She started to calm down, and he picked her up and began to walk back to the mansion. The white light had faded, he could feel her warming up. Her tears had nearly stopped, but she continued to cling to him with her head in his chest. He was ignoring his own wound, but that was no big deal. Although his invulnerability factor was more resistant to energy blasts, he could hold up pretty well against claws too. Sabertooth's blow should have been much deeper and taken most of his upper thigh. In Asa's case there might not even be a scar when his healing factor had a day or two to work on it.\par  
\par  
The mansion was in disarray just after the alarm sounded. Scott, Marrow, and Bobby were the first outside. Storm, Sam, and Gambit soon followed. Jean and the Professor were in the war room trying to figure out what was going on, all they knew was that Jubilee, Asa, and Logan were missing. Beast was preparing medlab with Paige's and Rogue's help. Jean and the Professor saw some security footage of Sabertooth climbing over a fence leaving the grounds. "How did he get on the grounds Professor?" "I do not know Jean." Those outside fanned out to search. They did not have to do so long. Gambit was the first to see Asa walking out of the woods with Jubilee in his arms. He rushed over to them. He saw the bruises on her neck and the claw marks on Asa's leg. "Is the petite alright?" He asked in a very concerned voice."I think so, but we better get her some medical attention right away." "Quickly, follow Gambit." They rushed off to the medlab Jean and the professor had sensed fear and terror coming from Jubilee earlier. Now she was calmer and relaxed, but her mind was still a jumble of emotions. Jean and the Professor quickly went to medlab. They got there just before Asa and Gambit enter.\par  
\par  
They all had horrified looks as they saw Asa standing there with Jubilee. \par  
(Oh no!!!!) Rogue and Paige both thought. The Professor kept a straight face but inside he was about to blow. So was Jean. Beast motioned for Asa to put her down on the examaning table "Put her over here my friend." Asa gently put her down, at first she did not want to let go as she let out "Nooooo, don't let me go, I 'm scared." She was not sure where she and Asa were, but she had no intentions of letting go of him or his shirt just yet. "Shhhh Jubilee it is alright your in medlab...." he replied in a very soft tone. His voice was soothing and reassuring as he got her to calm down and slowly let go. She started to realize she was safe and among the X-men. Asa put reassuring hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye and said, "They need to exam you, I just want you to know you are safe, and if you need anything you let me know, ok?" "ok." she replied, her voice still a little shakey. Asa stepped aside and the next person Jubes saw was Jean. She sat down beside the teenager as Jubes put both arms around Jean and put her head in her lap. "Oh Jean it was horrible...." She left out the reason she had gone out but told the rest of the story.\par  
\par  
Outside the rest of the team was looking at where the confrontation had occurred. Gambit came out and told everyone what had happened. Everyone was concerned and angry. Even Marrow, she had to admit even she was a little concerned for the girl, but Sabertooth had been here. And she hated him. (I hope the new guy got you good you......)\par  
\par  
Back in the lab Beast got the collar off her and was examing Jubilee. She had a few bumps, cuts, and bruises but was other wise fine, physically at least. Hank was concerned about her mental state. Jubilee was resting for a bit on the examine table as Jean stroked her head. She and Paige stayed by her side. The Professor had left to talk to Scott as Storm came into check on Jubes. She took in the sense, she felt concern, sadness, and anger. (Thank the Goddess that Asa showed up in time.) Then she noticed the marks on Asa's leg. She motioned for Rogue to come toward her. "Has anyone tended to his wound?" she whispered. "No Storm...." She proceeded to fill her in on what happened in the medlab and how tenderly he had taken care of Jubilee. But since then he had just stood there with his arms crossed. "I see." Storm said. With Rogue by her side she went over to where he was. "Sit." Storm ordered. He tried to protest but he knew he would lose. He sat in a nearby chair. Storm went to talk to Hank as Rogue ripped off the lower half of his right sweat pant leg. "Sugah that was a brave thing you done, and I know all of us are grateful." she said as she looked at the wound. It did not look too bad, even though it was still bleeding a little. "Got to look after my future teammates, you never know when I may need to be looked after." He replied.\par  
\par  
Hank came over and examined his leg, "Does not look too bad my good man. You should be fine. Storm could you please grab a clean clothe and put some pressure on this wound?" "Of course Hank." \par  
\par  
She got the cloth and pressed it against his wound. Then helped Beast clean it and put a bandage on it. Hank told Asa to get some rest when he could and stay off the leg. "Don't worry doc, I have a healing factor, this wound will be fine in a few hours, and gone in a day." Asa said. "Very Interesting, I would like to give you a physical and run some tests when you feel up to it Asa." "Would these tests include needles?" Asa asked. "Of course." Hank said with a smile as he turn to check on Jubilee. "Thought so....(I hate shots!)" A frown was forming on his face. Rogue and Storm just looked at each other grinned.\par  
\par  
It was 5:30 am and Logan was finally back. He rolled into the driveway. He got out and smelled smoke in the nearby woods. He went into the mansion and walked into medlad. Jubilee woke up from her short nap sat up and let out. "Wolvieeeeee!" Logan quickly sat down next to her, she clung to him. She was still upset. Logan looked around and saw Jean, Paige, Asa, Rogue, Storm, and Beast. He noticed that Asa and Jubilee had a bit of each other's scent, plus one other. (Sabertooth!) "It's ok darlin', what happened?" She told him. Wolverine could feel his blood boil(That animal, I am going to kill him!) Jubilee looked up at his face and notice a familiar look in his eye. "Please promise me you won't go after him right now? I need you here with me." she said pleading. "Hush now, old Canucle-head will be right here for a while, you just lay back and rest." Asa was watching from his seat and thought (Wow is this the same man I met yesterday?) As Jubilee laid back she noticed Asa sitting with leg up and a bandage. She turned on her side to face Asa. "Oh, Asa are you ok?" She asked with a frown and a worried expression. Asa got up and walked over beside Logan and put a hand on her head "I am fine Jubilee. But I would be even better if you do what Logan said. I will check on you later" She got up from her position, put her arms around Asa neck, giving him a big hug. "Thank-you." she said. "Your welcome little sister, now rest." She lay back down, took a hold of Logan's right hand with both of hers with no intention of letting go for awhile and went to sleep. Asa turned to Logan, nodded and left. The Professor hovered in a few minutes later. Asa, Storm, and Rogue had left. Hank was looking over some charts. And Logan was sitting next to Jubilee in a chair. They had moved her to a bed. His head was on the bed with his right hand in the grasp of both of Jubilee's. Paige had settled down into a chair at the foot of the bed and was currently asleep. Jean was wondering around the lad and would come over and check on Jubilee ever so often. Charles just watched Jubilee sleep. He was sad and angry, how could anyone try to harm such a precious child. (Oh Jubilee I am so sorry....Please do not lose heart child....you brighten up our lives so much. I know I have not told you that as much and I should, we all should, but in the future I promise I will. You have great potential Jubilation. Great potential.) He turn his hover chair around and left, he did not want to let Jean see the tear going down his cheek. -Continued\par  
\par  
Next Chapter - The X-Men and Asa deal with the aftermath of Sabertooth's attack. He is still out there. Is he working alone or with others?\par  
\par  
}  



	5. Chapter 5

X-men are the property of Marvel.  
  
It was 10 am the following morning in a small town in Virginia. Outside of town in an area few pass by, an out of the way house had a very upset visitor, Sabertooth. (I am going to kill that guy) He thought as he sitting at a kitchen table looking over his quickly healing wounds. He simply could not believe that he was beat-up but this new guy. He smiled as he thought of the some ways he was going to make him suffer. Near by a dark hooded figure watches the house from far away with a riflescope, minus the rifle. Then talks out loud to itself with a female voice. "Well Mr. Creed looks like you messed up our little job we sent you on. If you only knew that we are going to destroy you as well." An evil grin forms. "No matter we will soon have you and the X-men taken care of." She turns to leave. (If you only knew who we were.)  
  
Back at the Xavier mansion Asa has gotten a few more hours of sleep. He woke up at 10:15 am, takes a shower and reads from his Bible with the guidance of a daily devotional. This devotional gives a few passages to read for the Old and/or the New Testament and gives some comments on a variety of subjects. Usually he would go and train when he got up, but today he was more concerned about Jubilee. Before he left he prayed for the X-men and Gen-Xers that he had met, and the one's he had yet to meet. Took out his guitar and sang one of his favorite youth group songs he had learned while being a counselor at a Christian Youth retreat in the mountains at about the same time last year.   
  
It was 11:30am when he left his room. It was past breakfast time and he was hoping to grab some lunch. He passed by Bobby and Sam who informed him that Jubilee was back in her room resting with Logan by her side. (Gee for such a rough and tumble guy he has a tender touch with Jubilee, better not tell him that he may bite me) Asa thought. He then said farewell to the two X-men and headed for the kitchen. In the kitchen he found Husk seated at the table with a glass of milk.   
Asa-" Good morning Paige, how are you doing this morning?"  
Paige looks up at him and grinned - "Good morning Mr...umm Asa. I am ok considering last night."  
Asa -"Yes I see, well have you eaten anything yet?"  
Paige - "Actually I am getting a little hungry. Maybe we could get one of the staff to make us something?"  
Asa had familiarized himself with the kitchen and its contents last night.  
Asa -"No need, I am quite handy around the kitchen let me fix up a sandwich for you."  
Paige- "I do not know."  
Asa - "It would be a pleasure to serve a future member of X-men."  
Paige grin got a little wider -"Ok."  
Asa then goes in to a flurry of motion. He sets out two plates. Gets out some fat free chicken sandwich meat put some herbs and spices from the spice rack on it that Paige cannot quite see. Then puts some light Mayo, lettuce, tomato, on wheat bread upon her request. Pours some chips  
from a bag onto both plates. Makes two sandwiches for himself with the same stuff as hers plus green peppers, banana peppers, and olives. Fixes up the plates, gets a can of diet coke for her and a regular coke for himself. And sets hers before her, it is now 12:05 pm. He sets his load down across from her, but before he eats he bows his head and prays over his food. Paige remains silent, feeling a little awkward. She hardly sees anyone bless their food except at holidays.  
Asa finishes looks up "Eat up now" he says with a grin.  
Paige - "(he sure smiles a lot).....Ok let's taste this."  
Paige did not know what combo of spices he had put on it but it was good!   
Between bites for about ten minutes they engage in small talk. Paige giggles as he tells the time he almost turned a waffle iron into a thermo nuclear device while making breakfast a while back. Suddenly Marrow came up and heard the giggling. Paige was very uncomfortable when Marrow appeared.   
Asa -"Hello Marrow can I fix you something?"  
Marrow did not know how to take that, people around the mansion rarely asked if they could do something for her.  
Marrow - "Are you going to poison it or something up worlder?"  
Asa -"Of course not here it will only take a minute."  
Asa went to work as Marrow sat down across from Paige.   
Paige was increasingly wanting to be somewhere else, she did not like this psycho girl across from her. Marrow just stared at her with an evil grin. (Oh am I making the pretty upworlder nervous)  
Asa with a plate and a coke "Here you go Marrow, if you want more just let me know."  
Now it was Marrow that was feeling awkward. Asa sat beside Paige and watched. Marrow slowly took a bit of the sandwich and like Paige found it very tasty. She gobbled it up.   
Asa - "Can I get you anything else?"   
Marrow got up and taking the coke with her-"No" with that she left.  
Paige is glad to see her go. Both Asa and her stand up.  
Paige - "Strange girl that one."  
Asa - "Ummm...yes." He then changed the subject. "So have you gotten permission to beat me up yet?"   
Paige smiled - "No, but I will. Miss Frost along with some of the rest of Gen X will be arriving in the next few days, I hope we can do it before they come." She paused. And looks up at him with a desperate look. "Do you think I have what it takes to be an X-man?"   
Asa-"Well not being an official one myself ummmmm......" He pauses.  
Paige -(He does not think I can) She frowns  
Asa - "Yes "Husk" you can. There is no doubt you want to and there is no doubt you are willing to work hard. That is basic for any goal. But relax girl and have some confidence in yourself. And when you make mistakes, and you will, learn from them. Do not get discouraged, even when others seem to be head and shoulders above you. It will be hard, very hard." He puts his hands on her shoulders and looks directly in her eyes. "We are still strangers, but I am on my way to believing in you 100%, I still have a long way to go myself. And if I do make it, it would be an honor to call you teammate. Now do you think you can?"  
Paige frown turned to a look of determination-"Yes!"   
Asa-"Good, I know you are still scared but give it time and learn from your mistakes."  
With a final pat of encouragement he turned to put up everything.   
Before Paige left she gained eye contact with him again and said "Thanks"  
Asa - "Anytime girl."  
She leaves.   
Asa turns to see Marrow. Her face is looking down at the floor. Her voice had softened some.   
Marrow - "Ummmm could you make me another one?" She was ready to turn and leave after the "no".  
Asa -"Of course, it will only take a minute."  
Soon Asa had made another sandwich.  
Asa -"Here you go would you like to eat up here?"  
Marrow - "No I prefer to eat alone most of the time."  
Asa - "Ok, let me know if I can do anything else for you."  
Marrow -"Sure umm thanks." She turns to leave.   
Asa -"Maybe I cook something for you in the near future, if you don't kill me first."  
For the first time in a while she had a non-evil grin on her face.  
  
Marrow was down in her room as Asa put things up. Asa could not help but feel for her. She had a bone growing out through her cheek and else where around her body. After he was done in the kitchen he went to see how Jubilee was doing. When he got to her room Paige had already left and Logan was trying to workout some angry in the danger room. Jean and Hank were in Jubilee's room tending to bruises and trying to get her to eat something that was supposed to be healthy. Asa could hear Jubilee complaining about the taste. He knocked. It was 1:30pm  
Jean - "Come in Asa." (At least I can feel his energy when he is close by.)   
Asa - "Hello Jean, Hank. And how are you Jubilee?"  
All three replied "Hello."   
Hank -" Mr. Steel it is a pleasure to see you, how is your leg wound?"  
Asa-"Doing very well doc, thank you."  
Jean got a mental call from the Professor.  
Jean - "Excuse me Asa I have to go and talk with the Professor."  
She turns toward Jubilee, kisses her on the forehead, and sends her a mental message (Eat!) then leaves.   
Hank - "And I have something I need to attend to, Asa could please sit with young Jubilation and try to get her to eat?"   
Asa - "Of course it would be my pleasure."  
Hank leaves and Asa sits on the bed next to her. Jubes is propped up with a tray in her lap with a frown on her face. She looks at Asa with that wide grin of his and cannot help but start to form one herself, slowly.  
Asa - "Hey Miss. Lee, how are you doing?"  
Jubes-"Fine I guess."  
Asa-"So they got you eating something healthy."  
Jubes - "I refuse to touch the stuff."  
Asa -"Oh come on it cannot be that bad, here let me take a bite." He does. The sour, sickly, distasteful look on his face made her giggle a little.  
Asa -"Yuck that is disgusting."  
Jubilee - "This from a man who has strange encounters with hippos."  
They both pause and look at each other, then burst out laughing. After a few more giggles, Jubes asks Asa to do something for her.  
Jubes -"Please get me some real food!"  
Asa -" I don't know. I would hate to have the doc mad at me."  
Jubes-"Please?!"  
Asa-"Ok, let's bundle you up, your coming with me."  
Asa puts a light blanket round her and carries her piggy back to the kitchen, trying to avoid all contact with the other X-men. Rogue happens to see them on a security camera. She smiles they both seem to be enjoying themselves sneaking around. They finally reach the kitchen and Asa quickly goes into his sandwich making, only faster. By her request he uses a 10-inch sub roll and piles on what she wants. Soon Storm and Gambit are amusing themselves along with Rogue at the sight, Jubilee did not know about the new placement of hidden cameras. Grabbing some coke and chips they sneak back to her room.  
  
Jubilee munches on her sandwich, surprised at how good it tastes.  
Jubes - "Wow what did you do to this sandwich?"  
Asa -"Sorry chef's secret."  
She quickly finishes her sandwich, drinks two cans of coke, and downs half bag of chips.  
Asa - "Goodness girl, where does it all go?"  
Jubes - "Burp....where does what go?"  
Asa - "Never mind"  
They proceed to chat for another hour. He explains how he fixed both Paige and Marrow some sandwiches. She was surprised about Marrow, they had a touchy relationship. She talks about GenX and some of her adventures. He talks about some more of his misadventures. .  
Jubes - "Hey Asa, I just want to thank you again....for last night....I mean...."  
Asa - "Any time girl, I got your back."  
Jubes - "I just cannot believe I let that....." She shutters"..creep get near me, I mean I was so preoccupied in my thoughts."  
Asa - "Just what were you thinking?"  
Jubes -"I do not know if I want to talk about it."  
Asa -"Ok if you change your mind and I can be of service let me know."  
Jubes -"Really, how about tonight?"  
Asa - "If you want to."  
Jukes - "I am serious." I really need someone to talk to."  
Asa - "Well ok, I am at your service."  
Jubes -"Thanks Asa, I feel I can trust you. " What makes you such a nice guy?"  
Asa - "Jesus."  
Jubes -"Your really serious about your faith."  
Asa -"Yes."  
Jubes - "Your not going to try and convert me are you?"  
Asa - "No I am not going to hit you over the head with a fifty pound Bible. But I make no apologies, my faith is part of who I am and what I am. And God has been a source of strength, courage, and wisdom in my life, despite not remembering most of it. "  
Jubes - "Ok."  
Logan suddenly walks in the room.   
Jubes -"Hey Wolvie."  
Logan - " Hey darlin'"  
Asa -"Hello Logan, I was just leaving." Turns and hugs Jubes and whispers in her ear "Is he giving me an evil look from across the room?" Jubilee giggles. "Good...I will chat with you later girl."  
Asa leaves and Logan continues to eye him as he goes.  
Logan- (I do not know about him.) Logan proceeds to her bedside, she gives him a huge hug as he sits down next to her. He can smell bread, spices, and chips around the room.  
Logan - "What have you two been up too?"  
She smiles sweetly -"Nothing."  
  
Asa goes to the danger room for a workout of his own. He is met by Rogue.  
Rogue is in a tight fitting jump suit while Asa has changed into some shorts and a muscle shirt.  
Rogue - "Hey Sugah, how are you doing?"  
Asa -"I am fine Rogue, and how are you?"  
Rogue - "Good, come for a workout?"  
Asa -"Yeah I need to blow off some steam."  
Rogue - "How about a little one on one?"  
Asa " Maybe, how about we warm up as a team."   
Rogue - "ok"  
They proceed to fight off robots, aliens, FOH, and other mutants.  
Asa is amazed at her strength and ability. Rogue continues to be impressed by Asa's abilities, he is very strong and quick, plus his energy blasts are deadly.   
After about an hour and a half Rogue stops the simulation.  
Rogue - "Well I guess that is enough for today."  
Asa-"Thanks for teaming up with me, I would much rather have you on my side."  
Rogue - "Your welcome, want to go for a quick swim in the indoor pool and sit in the hot tub for a bit."  
Asa- "Sure."  
Asa puts on a pair of trunks. Rogue puts on a body suit that covers her entire body up to her neck, hands and all. She notices his wash board abs and admires on how cut he is. Asa knows that she can absorb powers by touch. He wonders if he should tell her about his resistance to such things. Maybe later. They enjoy a swim together. They chat, laugh, and splash each other a little. Then Rogue goes to change for the hot tub as Asa sits in it.   
Asa - (Ahhhhhh this is relaxing) Rogue returns in a bikini and joins him.  
Asa - (Wow what a.....ok Asa stop drooling.) Asa started to blush a little.  
Rogue - "Why Mr. Steel Have you not seen a young woman in a two piece?"  
Asa-"(two? a piece and a half is more like it) Few as beautiful as you Miss. Rogue"  
Rogue started to blush -"Why thank-you Mr. Steel."  
Asa - "Truth is truth." He leans his head back and relaxes. She sits next to him. They continue in small talk for a bit. She then tells him a little about her life she even confides in him how she is not looking forward to this coming Valentine's day. Her love for Gambit and her fear of dying with out really having touched anyone. Once again Asa is saddened. To go through out your life without being able to touch anyone. They get out of the out tub and continue to chat by the pool. They both changed into Sweat shirts and Pants.   
Rogue - "I love Gambit and we have been through a lot. But I just cannot stand..." Rogue looks at Asa his usual smile is replaced by a look of sadness and concern.   
Rogue - "Oh I am sorry, I do not mean load my troubles on you. But things have been so bad the past few months with us all. I know we do not know each other well but I feel I can trust you." Rogue had a few tears forming. Asa but his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder for a few moments. She composed herself then got up to leave.   
Rogue -"Thanks Asa, I know we are still getting to know each other and you have a lot of burdens of your own...."  
Asa -"My shoulder is right here if you need, besides we have to look out for our teammates."   
Rogue smiled and left.   
A few moments later Gambit comes in and sits down by Asa.  
Gambit -"Gambit has been watching you. You may have saved the petite and Gambit in your debt, but Gambit has feelings for the one that just walked out of here."  
Asa - "She has feelings for you too."  
Remy- "Gambit knows. And Gambit does not care how powerful you are."   
Remy leaves.   
Asa-(Oh boy what have I gotten myself into?)  
  
Next Chapter: Asa continues to get closer with the members of the X-men. But what dangers does the mysterious dark figure pose? 


	6. Chapter six

X-men are the property of Marvel comics. All Gen Xers are around 16 to 17.  
  
It was 8pm and Logan and Jubilee were still in her room. Logan told her he had to leave for a little bit. And left. Though the trail was cold, he was determined to see if he could find Sabertooth and kill him once and for all. As he drove off in his jeep Jubilee was in her room alone.   
Jubes - "sniff... (Alone again I guess. How come everyone always runs off I do not want to be alone? Jean, Scott and the Professor are trying to find out how Sabertooth got in....Sam and Hayseed are doing the brother sister thing, I do not know what the others are doing. Sometimes I feel the X-men and Gen X are my family, other times...oh sometimes I just want to....)....sniff" Suddenly a knock came at the door at 8:15pm.   
Asa- "Hey girl it's Asa, can I come in?"  
Jubes - "Sure.(Wow he actually remembered)"  
Asa walked in and closed the door and had a thermos filled with hot coca-coca, two spoon and mugs, and a bag of marshmallows.  
Asa - "I thought you would like some warm coca-coca, you up for some?"  
Jubes starts to grin - "Thanks Asa I would love some." Asa pulled up a seat and sat down beside her bed.  
For about twenty minutes they joked around and downed the coca-coca. Then Asa asked.   
Asa - "So what did you want to talk about?" The mood quickly changed as Jubilee poured her heart out to Asa. She talked about all the things she had been through, the people she had lost, and how lately she was feeling all alone even with her friends around. She mentioned how she was tortured and made to believe the X-men were dead by some anti-mutant people. She talked how much the X men mean to her, especially her Wolvie. But they all seemed distant this past year. Asa looked at her with concern. The tears started to flow. Asa got up and sat on the bed beside her. She looked up at him with the saddest look in her eyes he could feel his heart break. She started to cry even harder. She curled up into his chest. Asa just held her and leaned back against the wall. He really did not know what to say at the moment. She cried for 10 minutes before she started to calm down. She then sat up.  
Jubes - "Oh Asa I am sorry to dump this on you, I bet you did not think you would have a over emotion female crying all over."  
Asa grinned -"(if you only knew) no problem girl for me being a friend and a Christian is being there in the good time and bad."  
Jubes - "I used to be so full of life and being an X-man meant everything. Now I just do not know."  
Asa-"Jubilee I could tell you that things will improve and in time everything will be ok, and it just may. But I do not know the future. And at the moment I do not have many words of comfort. All I can do right now is to offer to stick by you and support you any way I can. If you need to chat, a shoulder to cry on, or whatever I am at your service."  
Jubes started to smile again - "Thanks Asa."  
Asa - "And maybe you just need to tell people how your are feeling, even "Wolvie". You may have to tie him up. But do not let things go unsaid. And by the way I have been telling Paige I see a lot of potential in her, but she is not the only one."  
Jubes-"...Yawn.....You think so?"  
Asa -"Yes, but now I think it is time you got some sleep, I am sure Hank will be in to check on you soon."  
Jubes - "Ok" She gives Asa a big hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Good night big brother." Asa tucks her in. "Sweet dreams little sister." And leaves. Hank comes in an hour later and finds her sleeping peacefully.   
  
Over the next few weeks Asa gets even more familiar with his new surroundings. He learns all the secrets of the Mansion and is not totally surprised to be informed that they have alien technology. He wonder if the dangerroom can be made to increase the gravity, he wants to add some spice to his daily workouts. He reviews files on other mutants both friend and foe. Hank gives him a physical exam. Jean assists and giggles at how fearful this big strong man is of needles. And considering he has to be totally calm or the needle will not go through his skin makes the situation even more humorous. Scott starts to teach Asa, who is has already flown a variety of aircraft, to fly the Blackbird. Asa spends time with Paige training, she actually knocked him on his butt a few times. She gets knocked down far more, but she keeps getting up. Asa and Jubilee spend a few nights up talking. He watches a few college basketball games on TV with Sam and Bobby. Asa and Rogue go swimming a couple of times and the hot tub and enjoy some pleasant conversation. One evening Asa, Rogue, and Storm go into town for a movie and a night stroll. One morning Asa makes some waffles for Marrow and takes it down to her in her room, she is a little less hostile toward him but still does not know how to take him. Gambit and Asa decide to take their rematch in to the kitchen. Asa makes some Cajun chicken and Gambit makes gumbo. Rogue is surprised to see them later complementing each other's cooking and trading recipes. It snowed 10 inches one night and a snowball fight exploded. Asa, Storm, Jean, Hank vs. Scott, Jubilee, Paige, and Sam. Jubes and Sam peg Asa a few times. After a time Rogue wants to join in. Asa goes and gets a reluctant Marrow to be on his side to make the sides even, much to everyone's surprise. Marrow actually seems to be having fun dodging the snowballs, her favorite target was Sam. Charles watches from a window and smiles. Suddenly Bobby pops out of nowhere and with his power throws at everyone, as everyone comes in to change the laughter fills the entire place. On a hill that same dark figure that was in Virginia is watching from a distance. The stranger smiles and thinks (Have some fun X-men, but there are some surprises in store for you). The next Sunday morning Asa puts on a suit and goes to church, upon his return he finds some new visitors. Gen X.  
  
Paige and Jubes are excited to see Chamber, Angelo, Penance, and Monet. The teens were all chatting and having a good time. Asa noticed a quite attractive upper class blonde woman staring at him with a confused look. Before he could do anything Jubes and Paige grabs him and drags him before the rest of Gen X. Jubes introduced everyone.  
Jubes -"Asa this is Chamber, Angelo, Penance, and Monet. Over there is one of our instructors Emma Frost"  
Asa - "Hello everyone."   
Jubes -"Everyone this is Asa Steel."  
Chamber and Angelo gave a halfhearted wave. Monet gave a polite but cold greeting. "Hello Mr. Steel, it is a pleasure to met you."   
Asa - "(Brrr, powerful but cold)..The pleasure is mine Monet.  
Penance tried to hide and Emma just stares at him.  
Jubes and Paige "(oh boy)"  
  
Gambit and Asa had prepared a Cajun dinner. Asa cracked a few jokes with the Angelo and Chamber, Chamber had noticed how friendly Paige was toward to Asa, he did not know how to take that. It was a bit crowded around the kitchentable and with the X men and Gen X even though Penance was sitting just out side the kitchen door at a picnic table. Marrow was out on the grounds, it was an unusually mild evening the snow from the other day was all gone. The Professor, Jean, and Hank had left for a conference Friday night and would not return until the morning. Gambit and Asa had worked hard to prepare and they were serving everyone. They dug in as Asa and Gambit watched they had prepared their gumbo and chicken along with a few other things, now they wanted to know the results of their labor.  
Sam - "Wow this is hot!"  
Bobby - "I am melting!"  
Storm -"this is very good, a bit spicy, but good"  
Jubes -"Yummy!"  
Rogue - "I am going to need a gallon of ice water after this."  
Angelo -"Not bad."  
Scott - "Good job."  
Paige -"Excellent Mr. Lebeau, Asa."  
Gambit and Asa took a bow. Asa then grabbed two plates and Gambit grab two glasses with straws, forks, and a pitcher of ice tea and went out side.   
Asa -"Here you go Penance and if there is anything else we can do let us know."  
Gambit- "Oui, enjoy petite."  
She wanted to run off, but the food smelled too good to resist.  
Gambit returned to the Kitchen. Asa saw Marrow at the edge of the forest her face did not have any bones sticking out, but she had scars that covered her face, he knew they would heal eventually, till the next set of bones come through.  
Asa - "Hey Marrow I have a plate here for you."   
Asa and Gambit continue to watch and enjoy as some people come for seconds, even Marrow.  
After a few minutes Penance comes in much to Gen X's surprise. Her plate empty, with a timid look on her face and carefully holding her plate she approaches the two cooks.   
Asa - "Would you like some more Penance."  
Gambit -"Ah the petite knows good cooking when see tastes it."  
Asa and Gambit fill her plate back up and she returns to her seat outside. The two cooks then fix a plate and glass for themselves. Gambit goes and sits by Rogue while Asa heads outside to sit with Marrow and Penance.   
Asa - "Hello ladies mind if I join you?"  
Marrow just grumbles and continues to eat. Penance look a little nervous as he sits down right across from her and beside Marrow. Asa prays over his food then digs in.   
Penance just stares at him, but all he does is smile.  
Marrow -"So why you out here with us rejects? Feeling sorry for us"  
Penance looked down at the table.  
Asa - "No just trying to be friendly."  
Marrow - "Why would you want to be friends with us."  
Asa - "I am a friendly guy."  
Marrow wanted to try and get him mad, but considering he brought her such good food she thought better of it.   
Marrow - "If you say so upworlder, but I will never trust your kind ever."  
Asa -"We will see."  
Marrow goaned took her empty plate and returned to her room.  
It was just Asa and Penance now, and the temperature was going from mild to cold. Inside most everyone had gotten desert and retreted to the TV or the fireplace.  
Asa - "Hey Penance come on in and taste some apple pie I made"   
Penance followed him in and sat on a stool at the kitchen counter.  
He brought her a piece of pie and one for himself and they ate.   
Asa - "I am going for a short walk around the grounds, care to come."  
She nodded yes and followed him. They walked around for a few minutes. He had left his guitar out in his hum-vee. He took it out went back to the table. He sat on top of the table. And play a few melodies as Penance sat in a nearby chair and listened. After a few songs Jubes came out.  
Jubes - "Hey Penance we are going for a walk down at the lake, if you want to come we are putting our jackets on now."   
Penance went to go inside, but when she got to the door she turned and gave Asa a big smile, then disappeared inside.  
Jubes - "You want to come Asa?"  
Asa - "Naaa little sister I think I will stay here for a while, have fun."  
Jubes - "Ok..catch you later "Big Brother".hehehe" She leaves.  
Asa sits there with just him, nature, and God. He sings some praise and worship songs as he plays his guitar. He then sees Logan coming around the house and heading for the kitchen.   
Asa - "Hey Logan can I talk to you for a minute?"  
Logan-"What about?"  
Asa -"It is about Jubilee."  
Logan -"What about her?"  
Asa -"Look I do not know what is going on but the way you're going is hurting her."  
Logan - "Stay out of it bub."  
Asa -"If you want to live your life alone unloved by anyone that is fine, but you should at least tell her why."  
Snikt! Logan pops his claws out.   
Logan - "Listen preacher boy it is better for her if she just forgets about me, that mad man the other night was my enemy and I could not even protector her. How long till she gets killed because of someone gunning for me."  
Asa "Well Mr. adamantium head...(oops I may have gone too far on that one).... She is not going to forget you, she adores you your her hero, mentor, father, best friend all rolled up into one. The guy surprised her because she was broken up about you. She is never going to forget you. But will she remember you with love and honor, or bitterness. Not only are you about to lose her respect but her love."  
Logan face turn from rage to desperate.  
Logan -"But I am so tired of losing the people I care about. And this madness and rage in my head never goes away, I have controlled it through meditation and discipline, but it is so hard. My heart is full of anger. What do I do"  
Asa - "Logan I know you do not like me and I may have been rubbing you the wrong way, but take this advice and talk with her now tonight."  
Logan retracts his claws. "I do not know..."  
Asa - "Logan she needs you in her life, most people would question a man of your age (whatever age that may be or mine for that matter) being so close to a girl her age. But I see the way she adores you, and how you adore her. You're all those things to her and more. The X -men are her family, and she is feeling left out. But you are the deepest wound of all, she nearly died when she thought you and the other x-men were killed at the hands of that Bastion person. When one day she gets married and has a family of her own will you be a welcome and honored presence in her heart and home or a bad memory the choice is yours."   
Logan had his down. - "Where is she?"  
Asa -"Her and her friends went down to the lake for a walk."  
Logan left and Asa was very pleased that he still had his head attached.  
  
-Continued  
Logan and Jubes have a chat. But another threat is close at hand. Has Sabertooth returned or someone (Something) else? 


	7. Chapter seven

X-men are the property of Marvel.  
  
The members of Gen X were sitting on a dock. The conversation was turning to the new guy Asa. Jubes and Paige were telling what they knew and that he was a very nice and friendly guy. Angelo and Chamber had a lot of suspicion about him. Penance was perched at the end of the dock looking into the water. Monet said nothing but paid attention to how they described what he did in the danger room the other day and in training sessions with Paige. After a few minutes a figure started to approach the group. It was Logan. Logan-"Excuse me but can I talk to Jubilee alone please." The other members of Gen X looked at each other and left. Jubilee sat down where Penance had been and just stared into the sky. Logan sat down beside her -" (umm..This is not the first time we have been here).... Hey kid." Jubilee replied in a cold tone -"Hello Logan." The tone made Logan want to run, but he stayed. Soon Jubilee with a straight face started to tell him how she felt. It hit Logan like a sucker punch from the Hulk. He hung his head to his chest. Jubes -" You know sometimes I think maybe if I would die someone might take notice that I was gon..." Logan quickly but gently cups his hand to the sides of her face and pulled her eyes to connect with his. Logan - "Don't you ever say that............!!!!!!" He proceeds to tell how he feels. He then says, "Jubes you are one of the best things in my life. I was an animal and you treated me like a man. You have been a light in my life. I know sometimes I have trouble showing it. But you are so special darlin' if I ever had a daughter I could only hope that she was half as special as you. I am so proud of you. You growing up so fast and I know you have been through a lot. And you still have a lot to learn. I promise that I will be around more in your life, I still have a lot to work on myself. Please forgive this old canuckle-head." Jubilee throws herself into his arms. Jubes - "Oh Wolvie I have missed you." They stayed like that for a long while each shedding a few tears of sorrow for the past and hope for the future. Finally they both stood up and she grab him by the arm. Jubes - "Come let's go see if there are any left overs from Gambit and Asa's cooked meal." Logan -"Gumbo and Preacher boy cooking together?" Jubes -"Yep." Logan - "Now just what is going on with you and that Asa guy." Jubilee smiles sweetly - "Nothin, he's my big brother." Logan -(Is he now)  
  
Back at the Mansion Emma, Scott and Storm are in the war room. A silent alarm had been tripped and there were scanning the grounds to see who it might be. Another alarm tripped and getting closer to the mansion it self.  
  
It was 10:30pm most of Gen X was watching tv with Sam and Bobby in the TV room. Rogue and Gambit were talking a stroll around the grounds. Marrow was in her room. Logan and Jubilee had made it back to the kitchen where Asa was trying to clean up some. Asa fixes Logan a plate of leftovers, he then serves them both some pie. Suddenly Logan notices Asa being quite and looking out the way they had come. Jubilee notices too. Jubes - "Are you ok Asa?" Asa - "I am fine. But I feel like something is coming." Logan and Asa step out side with Jubilee in the doorway. The two men take a few steps and stop. Asa - (I can feel a mutant and something strange, what is out there.) Suddenly Logan gets a message from Scott through a communication device. Scott -"Logan something has tripped an alarm near the lake." Suddenly a few explosions come from that direction. Scott - "Some of our security measures have been destroyed in that area." Logan - "I hear it Cyke. Me and the new guy are just outside the mansion facing that direction." Scott - "Logan our entire security system just went down, hold your position until back up gets there." Logan - "Hurry it up then." Logan took a few more steps toward the forest with Asa close behind. Logan had a pair of Jeans and flannel on; Asa had Jeans and a Nebraska College football sweat shirt on. Jubilee stepped outside as the members of Gen X came out behind her with Bobby and Sam. The could see Wolverine and Asa at the edge of the forest. Sam took to the air. Bobby turned into IceMan -"Stay here guys" and went toward the forest.  
  
Sam was hovering trying to get a bird eye view. Logan was whiffing the air while Asa was trying to sense what was going on. Asa - (I can sense a mutant near by, but I sense something else very close, what is it?) IceMan joins the Wolverine and Asa; Sam is just behind them at tree top level. Wolverine -"Sniff..Sniff.... Something familiar...(oh no not him).... It's...!" Before Wolverine could finish a good-sized log came flying out of the forest toward the three men. The three men scatter IceMan dives for the ground. Wolverine jumps out of the way, Asa eyes turn yellow and he flies toward the sky and hovers next to Sam. Logan - "Look out it's Juggernaut!" Suddenly a big hand comes out of the forest and grabs IceMan by a leg and throws him at Sam and Asa. He misses Asa but hits Sam both fall to the ground. Asa with yellow eyes starts to pepper him with two dozen blue energy blasts. The ground around the giant explodes. But the target is unharmed. Juggernaut -"Ha..Ha ..ha that tickles." Suddenly two creatures step out of the forest. They flank Juggernaut one to each side roaring loudly. They were as tall as he is with muscled bound human type bodies, but with dragon's heads. One was yellow the other was green. The green one had wings, they both had tails, covered with scales, and sharp teeth. They both could breathe fire. The green one fires at Wolverine, who dodges it and starts to run toward it. Snikt! He slashes at with its his metal claws but the creature avoids the blows. Asa flies down and hovers just in front of Juggernaut punching him once in the stomach and twice in the helmet. Juggernaut only slightly affected backhands Asa back into the air. The green thing flies toward the watching Gen X team and scatters the teens with a blast of fire. Asa having recovered senses another mutant in the woods. But he has other worries at the moment; he lands in front of the helmeted giant and proceeds to use his kicks at super speed. The Green creature is hovering avoiding blasts from Jubilee and Chamber. Monet grabs the picnic table and throws it at the creature hitting it and forcing it to the ground. Asa forces Juggernaut backs up a few steps but then another creature which looks exactly like the yellow one jumps out and tackles him. Asa punches the creature in the face this time with a more desired result, knocking him flat on his back. Wolverine had managed to slash a decent sized wound into his opponent's stomach. Causing the creature to go to one knee. But suddenly Juggernaut grabbed him by the head and tried to bury him in the ground face first. And drove him 1 foot deep then pounded him a few extra few inches with two hard pouches to the back of the head. The green creature stood up only to have one wing slashed to ribbons by Penance, who quickly retreated. It winced in pain. Jubilee then blasts it with her power forcing it to retreat. Asa blasted his creature a few times at point blank range knocking it back a few feet. Then Juggernaut grabs him and tries to do what he did to Wolverine. Asa with blue eyes Manages to slip out of his grasp grab him by the arm and flip him over on to his head stunning him for a moment. The two yellow creatures start toward him, but one turns to ice while the other is knocked way back into the forest by Cannonball. Asa -"Thanks guys." Before they could reply another yellow and two green ones came out of the forest. The green ones were flying towards Gen X. While the yellow one was charging at Asa, IceMan, and Cannonball. Asa held up his right hand and fired a solid green beam into the creature. The beam went through the monster almost cutting it in half and out into the forest. It exploded a few yards into the forest making the ground shake a little, shattering a few trees and leaving a small crater in the ground a little bigger than the one in the dangerroom, a column of smoke rose above the trees. What was left of the creature fell to the ground. The two green monsters looked back at the explosion. When they turn back toward the mansion a red beam caught one in the face. The other one was knocked in the back by a lightening bolt. Both fell Scott, Storm, Emma, and Marrow were beside Gen X. Marrow armed with her bone knives looked around for another opponent. Emma was appraising the well being of her students. All of them had seen the result of Asa's blast. Scott - (Oh our maintenance bills are going to go up) Jubilee -"Oh no!! Wolvie!!!!!!!!" Everyone turned to standing Juggernaut holding a still recovering Wolverine above his head. Juggernaut -"Let's see if I can plant you a little deeper!" The closet ones were Asa, IceMan, and Sam. Sam had his own problems the creature Asa had wounded earlier was hurt but not out. It jumped Sam and was sitting on him as iceman was trying to freeze him. Asa was looking in the direction of the lake, he could not sense the creatures, but he could smell them and hear them. When his energy level got higher and if he focused his senses would become more attune to things, not as good as Wolverines, but better than most. He was worried about that unseen mutant lurking around out there. And he also sensed more help was on the way. From behind something hit the giant in the back and exploded, causing him to stagger forward. Then someone flew over him and grabbed Wolverine from his grasp. It was Gambit and Rogue. Rogue flew toward the Mansion. The giant stood up and ready to charge Gambit. Suddenly he was knocked down again from behind by Cannonball. Asa flew and picked up Gambit and was following Rogue. IceMan had frozen the ground under Juggernaut. The Giant kept slipping back down and getting madder by the minute. Gen X and the X men, plus Asa, regrouped in front of the kitchen door. Keeping the comicly looking giant in view. The group bunched close together. Gambit -"Thanks for the lift." Asa-"Anytime." Jubilee -"Are you ok Wolvie?" Wolverine -"I'm fine kid, just need to shake the cobwebs out." Ice Man - "He'll be alright Juggernaut only hit him in the head." Sam -"What now fearless leader." Scott - "We need to get that helmet off so Emma can use her powers on him." Asa - "There is another mutant out there somewhere, I do not know about those creatures I cannot sense them for some reason. I can smell them though." Bobby - "Who couldn't." Emma could sense another mind around, this one had good mental shields too. Scott -"Ummm let's try and deal with Juggernaut first." "Gambit, Storm, and myself will blast him with what we got from three sides to distracted him. Asa you and Rogue work together and try and get that helmet off him. Emma stay close and be ready to use your powers" Bobby , Sam and Logan will look out for anymore of those creatures. Gen X back them up and be careful, Asa says there is another mutant running around out there so keep your guard up. Let's go people." The plan goes into action as Juggernaut final able to stand charges them. Scott, Gambit, and Storm blast him from three sides causing him to stop. A recovered Wolverine, IceMan, Cannonball watch out for more creatures with Gen X backing them up. Emma stands ready. Asa and Rogue fly in and Asa hits him in the eye with a couple of blue blasts. This blinds him for a second and with the combined strength of Asa and Rogue easily gets the helmet off and retreated. Emma uses her power and the giant calms down. She is about to get him to leave when there is a loud noise coming from the sky. Everyone turns to see a ship the size of a Navy destroyer hoving above the Mansion. Suddenly small projects come fling out of the ship. they look like a bee swarm. But they really are inhibitor collars some how flying in the air, dozens of them. One finds its way around Emma's neck and she loses control of the giant and passes out. The collars are everywhere. One finds Sam and another finds Gambit and they fall to the ground unable to move. Cyclops blasts a few but is caught and falls. Penance destroys three but cannot get away. Marrow destroys half a dozen but is still caught. Angelo stretches out and grabs one and throws it into another. But fails to see the one from behind him. Rogue tries to fly to the ship and cause some damage there but is caught and falls to the ground. Asa and Storm are blasting the collars as fast as they can. Asa fires blue blast after blast. Storm calls on the power of lightning to help. Finally all the remaining collars are destroyed. Storm - "Logan free the others!" Before he can the unknown Mutant shows himself near the forest. It is Sabertooth. Jubilee looks at him with fright as she starts to shake. Sabertooth- "Hello runt, I have come to finish the job to your sweet little Jubilee..hahahaha" Paige goes to her side and tries to calm her down. Sabertooth approaches. Logan and Asa are too far away. Asa tries to use his super speed but a laser blast come from the ship and lands in front of him knocking him down and stunning him for a moment. Logan is quickly gaining. Jubilee is on the ground shaking in fear as Paige sits beside her and tries to calm her down or get her to run. Chamber stands between them and Sabertooth and fires an psonic energy at Sabertooth, who mange to dodge it. Storm and IceMan drop behind him to back Chamber up. Storm - "You will not hurt this beloved child again!" Before she can do anything a beam of light from the ship engulfs them. Storm and IceMan are out cold. Chamber is shocked as he is trapped in some kind of energy ball being beamed at the moment from the ship and cannot get out. Paige sheds her outter skin and becomes rock and charges Sabertooth. He prepares to grab her and throw her out of the way. But she suddenly stops and drop kicks him in the Groin area, much to his surprise and dismay. he falls backward and curses about the pain. Then a different colored light from the ship hits Husk, she screams, then falls, returning to her normal form. Jubilee rushes to her side. And then the same light that hit the others strikes her as well. Sabertooth is about to recover and pounce but Logan final gets there and jumps him. They proceed to kick, punch, slash, and bite at each other. Logan forces the battle away from Jubilee. Who holds Paige in her lap, Jubilee is not passed out but cannot move very well. Asa wakes up and it about to fly when Juggernaut grabs him from behind in a deadly bear hug. He is squeezing so hard that Asa can barely breathe. Asa trys and shakes him by flying. But Asa finds it too difficult without air in his lungs and is quickly losing power, if he does not stay awake he will be crushed. Suddenly ten of the green monsters pop out of the ship and hover over the mansion. Eight fresh yellow ones come out of the forest. An unfamiliar voice comes from the ship. "Feast on the flesh of the X-men and their allies, leave our two friends alone." The yellow and green monsters pass by Asa and Juggernaut and head to the fallen X-men slowly. As Sabertooth and Wolverine fight the light ray hits Logan and he falls. He is not knocked out but can barely stand. Sabertooth heads toward Jubes. Sabertooth - " I want you to get a front row seat to this one runt." Logan -"Sabertooth Noooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" Asa looks at the is before him. Dragon like creatures were about to eat the X- men and Gen X. Sabertooth was slowly moving toward Jubilee seeming to savor the terror in her eyes. Logan trying to depereatly crawl to protect Jubilee. Paige was out cool and would also suffer at Sabertooth's hands. He could see the terror in what was visible of Chambers face and heard his telepathic plea. "Oh God no, not Jubes, please not Paige.... please...PLEASE!!!!!!" Asa feels helpless and anger at the fact that he is helpless. Asa - "(Oh God help me!!).....AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-Contiuned  
  
What will Jean, Hank, and the Professor find when they return? Death? 


	8. Chapter eight

X-men are the property of Marvel.  
  
In the blackbird the Professor, Jean, and Hank were returning early from the conference. They were an hour away when the Professor felt a surge of power going up coming from the direction of the mansion. Professor - (What is that? What is going on?) Jean - "Is something wrong professor?" Professor - "I do not know Jean but I am feeling an upsurge of energy near the mansion." Jean - "What could it be?" Professor -"It might be Asa, I do not know. Jean took over for Hank and increased speed. Hank prepare your self for emergency medical treatment." Hank - "Oh dear. Right away professor." Jean took over with a worried expression- "Why does this always happen to us?"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Asa could not take it anymore, his blood started to boil. He had to do something no matter what the cost. Juggernaut had been enjoying himself, but he noticed the ground just below him was starting to shake.  
  
Chamber wanted to cry. His head was down he looked up expecting the worst. He was shocked to see both Wolverine and Sabertooth stopped and looking in the same direction. Jubilee was wondering what was going on. She was bent over trying to protect Paige with her body, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked up to see Chamber, Logan, and Sabertooth all looking towards Asa and Juggernaut. She looked around and all the creatures that were about to eat were also looking. Jubes - "(What is going on, is that the ground shaking?)  
  
The ground shook some more then stopped. Asa was bentover as sparks of energy that looked like lightening shoot away from his face. He looked up and his eyes were fiery red. He broke out of Juggernauts grip and punched him in the stomach. The Punch made him double over in pain. Juggernaut -"OOF......(That hurt, but How?)..Ouch!" He backed away holding his stomach falling to the ground. Asa grabbed him by one arm and flung him into the sky with very little effort. He would land a half-a-mile away. Jubilee and Chamber- (Wow!) Logan, Sabertooth, and the Creatures -(Oh *#$@..........!!!!) The green creatures took flight but stayed near by. Suddenly Asa moved in a blur of motion in 30 seconds those with collars had them removed and were starting to stand, the yellow creatures were not standing. Scott - "What the...?" Marrow had her mouth open. Bobby half awake - (Oh man , did I leave any practical jokes in his room, I better remove them.) Sam -"Gosh!!!!!" Rogue - "Oh my." Asa was helping Emma up to her feet. She looked in his now red eyes and felt a touch of his power. Emma- "Umm...Thanks." Asa - "Your welcome." He said with a smile that quickly faded when he saw Sabertooth. In a blink of an eye he was in front of him. Sabertooth tried to slash him on the arm, but Asa grabbed that arm and squeezed. Sabertooth - "Owwwwwwwwww." Asa then garbed him around the throat, hovered off the ground and pulled him close to his face. Asa - "Listen to me you psycho you harm Jubilee ever again you better pray I do not find you." Asa then flings him toward the lake. Both he and Juggernaut leave the area as quickly as they can.  
  
Suddenly the voice from the ship gives an order to the remaining green creatures. "Attack them!" They attack carefully trying to avoid Asa. Logan reaches Jubilee and holds both girls in his arms to protect them. Rogue and Cannonball Counterattacked, they started knocking the creatures from the air. One tried to attack Marrow and soon regretted it. Scott blasted one and then shot at the ship. An energy shield went up deflecting the blow. Which cut off the flow to Chamber's prison. Emma went over to Angelo, Monet, and Penance who were still recovering. A green creature tried to attack them but Monet tossed the body of a dead yellow creature at it knocking it out of the sky. Which Marrow happily dispatched on the ground. One jumped Marrow from behind and knocked her to the ground it was about to roast her when Asa appeared grabbed it by the tail and tossed it toward the ship's shielding, it fell to the ground extra crispy. Asa held out his hand. Marrow would usually have knocked it away, but instead accepted. He then blasted the last creature out of the sky with a powerful blue blast. Asa then quickly went over to where Jubilee and Logan were. Storm was standing up helping Bobby walk. Logan was holding Jubilee who was still holding Paige. Paige was still out cold. Camber was knelling beside her and holding her hand. Jubes looks up - "Asa she won't wake up." Storm - "Let's get her to meb lab." Jubilee, Logan, Chamber carry Paige, with Storm and Bobby follow. The ship shoots a laser blast right in front of them. Asa cups his hands and takes aim at the ship, which suddenly tries to move away. Asa waits until it is over the forest. Paige is taken into the Mansion. The rest of Gen X, and Sam, go to see about Paige. Scott, Marrow, Gambit, Rogue, and Emma gather behind Asa. Asa's cupped hands start to glow in a red light, "Ahhhhhhh!" Then with a roar a red beam of energy, much larger than the one Asa does with one hand shoots toward the ship. For a moment the shield holds then it is engulfed by the energy beam and fails the ship disappears in a huge explosion, many tiny bits of debris fall to the ground other than that nothing is left. The Professor, Jean, and Hank see the explosion from the distant, they quickly fly into the hangar. Sam comes running as they depart from the Blackbird. "Come quick Hank, Paige is hurt." Hank and Sam quickly depart. As Storm tries to summarize the event the just happened. The Professor and Jean quickly go through the Mansion and out the Kitchen door. It looked like a battlefield with smoke and dead creatures lying everywhere. Jean quickly found Scott and hugged him; the Professor hovered over to Asa who had Rogue, Gambit, Emma, and Marrow standing around him. Asa's sweatshirt was full of holes and his eyes were red. Xavier -" Asa what is going on?" Asa's eyes turn back to their normal brown. "Hello Proof...Profess......or" Asa starts to fall to the ground. Rogue catches him and lays him down gently, placing his head in her lap careful not to let their skin touch. Jean quickly examined him as Rogue strokes his head. Gambit was starting to get a little jealous till he sees Asa's face getting pale. Jean - "He is starting to run a fever, his pulse is starting to drop." Rogue picked him up and proceeds to medlab.  
  
In Medlad there was a sigh of relief. Paige was awake and doing fine, she was a little sore. She was lying down with her brother and all of Gen X surrounding her. Storm and Logan were in the background enjoying the touching sight. Everyone looked recovered and no worse for wear. Sam - "Sis you had me worried." Jubes - "Hayseed do not scare us like that." Angelo "Ya chica you had us worried." Chamber telepathically "*I am glad you are alright*." She squeezes his hand, which is still holding hers. Monet- "I am pleased that you are not hurt in any serious way." Penance nods in agreement. Paige -" Thanks guys, but I am fine." She tries and gets up but Hank goes over and gently pushes her back down. Hank -"Your doctor will decide that if you please." The medlab doors fly open as Jean comes in followed by Rogue carrying Asa followed by Scott Gambit, Marrow, Emma, and The Professor Jean -"We have a situation Hank! Asa has passed out, is carrying a fever, and his pulse is slowly dropping." Everyone that had been in the room was stunned. Hank - "Rogue place on the examine table. Jean prepare for an in depth examination." Jubes With a very worried look - "Is he going to be alright." Hank -"I do not know Jubilation, but I am afraid everyone but Rogue, Jean, Sam, Paige, and the Professor can stay in the medlab for now." Everyone that had to leave walked out; some with very concerned looks, Jubes, Logan, and Storm were the last to leave Jubes was starting to tear up a little "No I want to stay! He has to be alright." Logan places a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder and in a gentle tone -"Come on darlin' give the doctor room too work." Logan and Jubilee left. Storm just looked at his pale face, she turned and tried to hide the tears forming. She sat outside medlab for a little while. She recalled the first day he got here. That was a few weeks ago. She smiles as she recalls him running into the wall. Storm - (oh Asa I have known you but for the shortest of times. You have come at a time when many of us are tired and worn. You have brought a fresh wind in with you. I never thought that I could laugh so much in such a short time, I cannot tell you what that means to me. Please be well Asa, I Pray that your life does not end here among people you barely know. )"  
  
In Medlab Hank has stabilized his patient for the moment, but he still has so many tests to run. He leaves the room with Rogue leaving Jean to watch over him. The Professor leaves earlier to consult with Scott. Paige gets up under the watchful eye of her brother. She sits next to Asa and puts his hand into both of hers. Sam -"Jean do we have anyone we can contact for him." Jean - "No Sam, he came here to try and get help with his memory and maybe find his family." Paige - "Poor Asa." Jean - "Sam could you help me with some equipment?" Sam -"Sure." Jean - "Paige could you watch him for a few minutes. If he does anything yell, we will be in the other room preparing some equipment to examine him some more." When Jean and Sam were gone she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Paige - "Thanks for believing in me I won't let either one of us down. Now get well, I still have to kick your butt." Paige yawns as Rogue comes in. Rogue - "You look beat girl, get back in that hospital bed and catch some "Z's" I will watch him till they get back." Paige - "Ok Rogue, thanks." Rogue - "Your welcome." Rogue watches the young girl go to sleep. Then turns her attention to Asa and notices a trace of lipstick on his forehead. "(Oh and we thought Gambit was the ladies man.)" She gently tries to rub it off with a clean rag. Without warning, as if reflex Asa grabs her arm in an exposed area but does not wake up. She is about to scream out. Then she realizes nothing is happening, her powers are not kicking in. She is shocked. She just stares at him for a moment. She decides to take a chance. She takes off her glove and touches his face. She lifts his hand and feel his flesh against hers. (This cannot be happening) and in a moment of weakness and desperation she leans in and kisses him on the lips. Then she sits back in her seat. Rogue-"I can touch him, but how?"  
  
-Continued Will Asa recover? 


	9. Chapter 9

X-men are the property of Marvel. Anything in between ( ) are thoughts or mental exchanges.  
  
A day and night has passed since the battle. The X-men begin to clean and repair the grounds. Hank takes samples of the dragon like creatures. Jean and the Professor keep an eye on Asa who has been the subject of many tests. Still he is not awake. Logan and Scott exam the grounds around the lake. The rest of the X-men and Gen X clean up and look for clues as to who the mysterious ship may belonged to. Rogue has not told anyone about her touching Asa.  
  
The next day Asa starts to wake up. Hank looks him over some more as different people drop in to express their relief. Asa is sore and has some bruises developing on different parts of his body. He is also tired. Hank sends him to his room for complete bed rest. For the next two days Logan, Jubilee, Paige, Chamber keep him company when he is not sleeping. Different X-men drop in to see how he is doing. This continues into Thursday of that week.  
  
Thursday Afternoon Asa takes a walk around the grounds with Storm and Jubilee. With his healing factor the bruises have come and gone. Hank, Jean, Scott, and the Professor have a meeting in the Medlab discussing the events of the past few days and their new ally. Professor -"What is the condition of your patients?" Hank - "Paige is perfectly fine, though I have no idea how those beams could have effected anyone." Jean- "What about Asa Hank?" Hank-"Well it seems the power he was using put a lot of strain on his body. He told me that he can go to different levels of power, but higher levels tire him out till he is used to it. It is a good thing he did not put everything he had in that final blast. He told me he felt as if he did not put everything he could have in that final blast which destroyed that ship." Scott -"You mean he can produce even stronger blasts?" Hank -"Yes, his not totally sure, but he feels he can use even stronger blasts. He also wants to know if we cam modify the danger room. He wants to start training in zero and increased gravity" Jean -"What are the results of your exam." Hank -"Well he is a mutant, and I get strange energy reading from him. Even the Shi'ar technology I used could not tell anything more other than that he seems healthy and no worse for wear. The more energy he uses increases his other powers as well. At one level Sabertooth's claws left a lttle wound at a higher one the claws might not leave a mark, As for passing out I believe his body just was not ready for the strain, yet." Professor -"Thank-you Hank. Jean next week I plan to have some sessions with Asa I may need your help." Jean -"Sure Professor." Professor "I think it is time to make him an official X-man, with the others approval. So I want the X-men to take a secret vote weather to make Asa an official X-man or wait a little longer."  
  
The next day the word goes out and the votes are to be tallied Friday night. Asa slowly begins to train again. He is in the dangerroom when the Professor summons him to the War Room. He walks in to see everyone gathered together. Professor -"Greetings Asa we are all pleased to see that you are doing better. And I must thank you for helping defend the mansion. Asa I feel it is time to make our relationship official. I have asked the members of the X-men to vote on you becoming part of the team. I also will start to help you with your memory. The vote 10-0 in favor. Do you accept?" Asa shook - (I hope I know what I am getting into.)......I do." Professor- "Very well Asa, welcome to the X-Men, You will start training as a full member of the team. Do you have a code name you would like to be known by?" Asa grinned - "Just call me "Moose " Professor- "Are you sure?" Asa -"Yep." Professor - "Very well. X-men, Generation X, I present to you Moose." Jubes and Paige hug him. Logan shakes his hand but says -"Your still a rookie, you and me are going to do some training." Asa - "(Oh the joy.)" One by one Asa gets handshake or a hug.  
  
The following morning it is time for members of Gen X to return to school. The X men have gathered, minus Marrow, to bid them farewell. Jubilee hugs the entire X - men and kisses Xavier on the top of the head. Paige Hugs Sam and Asa. Everyone else is shaking hands and the kids slowly pile into the school van. Penance is already in the back of the van. Asa taps on the window and waves to her, she smiles back at him. Emma gets in the passenger side as Angelo prepares to drive away. Emma - "No speeding." Angelo - "Who me, never...(hehehe)." Emma- "I heard that." Angelo - "Ok no speeding." In the back. Jubilee and Paige wave from the window. Jubilee -"Bye guys...see you later Wolvie....you too Asa email me." Paige -"Bye everyone.....Sam, Asa don't forget to email me too." Chamber is sitting in the middle of the two girls. Monet stares out the opposite window. Asa and the X-men watch as they disappear down the road. Penance curls up in the back for a nap.  
  
Sunday morning Asa goes to church. When here returns help Hank refigure the Danger Room to increase the gravity on a higher scale then before. It is Champion ship Sunday in the NFL and Asa, Scott, Logan, Sam, Marrow, Bobby sit and watch a game together. Chips, dip, buffalo wings are everywhere. Marrow and Asa share a bowl of chips and some wings. Asa is not sure if Marrow enjoys the grace and beauty of the sport or the blood and violence.  
  
Monday morning the team gathers in the War Room. Scott informs the team that there will be some tough training ahead. Scott - "In a few weeks the Professor will be attending a world wide summit on mutant and human relations in New York City. The Professors wants us ready in case there is trouble. I need not remind you that there are major tensions here and abroad on the mutant issue. And in attendance will be more than a few human world leaders. So it is important that we do our best to make sure nothing happens to those attentend. I except all of you to be familiar with the every possible detail of the summit. We will begin simulations of possible problems this afternoon. Be ready." The X-men begin to file out of the room. Logan -"Ok Ace I will see you in the Danger Room in an hour." Asa -"(Oh goody, did he just call me Ace?)...Ok." An hour later they agreed on a routine one on one 20 minutes at one of his power levels: base or normal, yellow and blue. A short break then an hour together going against what ever the Danger Room can throw. As the first workout progresses Asa cannot help but admire Logan's skill and determination. Even at his blue energy level he finds him a worthy opponent. Logan still wonders at just where his power comes from, he has faced very powerful mutants before, but if Asa can go beyond the power he showed the other night he could rank among the most powerful on earth.  
  
That afternoon the team gathers for training. Asa sports his official uniform, at least for the moment. His is just like Scott's with a few changes other than it being a size or two bigger. From the waist down it looks the same. The waist up it the long sleeves have been cut into a tee shirt form. Instead of a yellow communication device across his chest there is an X logo/communication device the size of an Old West Sheriff's badge over his left chest. He is not wearing gloves but white wrist wraps and he is sporting a plain red bandana wrapped around his head. It is one o'clock they train until four. Most of this days training is getting Asa used to fighting with the team and they with him in different situations. Then after a break they train again from 5 to7. The training is intense with no breaks. A tired bunch of X-men crawl into the kitchen at 7:15pm. Sam -"Owwww, my aching back!" Bobby- "Ohhh my aching body!" Hank - "Now that was a little more intense than usual." Storm rubs her shoulder - "I can agree with that my friend." Jean - "I know a certain husband that is going to be giving a massage tonight." Rogue - "(Sigh a massage would be nice).......What is for dinner?" Marrow grabs some food and heads for her room, it is another seafood night. Gambit - "Gambit's head hurts." Logan -"Wimps." Asa -"That was refreshing." He gets dirty looks from everyone but Logan. "What?" Scott walks in and can hear the grumbling from down the hall. Scott- "Get used to it people. For the next month and a half Everyday day but Wednesday we will train all day, Saturday we will go half a day, Sunday we will review our performance, Wednesdays we will be a rest day." A collective -"Goan" went up from the X-men. Asa would also get up at five am on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday to lift weights as well as train in increased gravity. (I guess watching some that anime stuff does have some benifts) Asa Thought. (Oh I do so like Toonmi and the midnight run, altough i Have to tape it most of the time.)  
  
The next day Asa woke-up and trained from 5am to 7am. He then had breakfast with a bunch of sleepy and sore X-men. Bobby -"I cannot wait to sleep in tomorrow." From 8 to 10 they trained. Asa then took a nap at 11 and got up at 12:15 and grabbed a nutrition bar. Scott decided to train the team from 1 to 7 with only a few breaks. At nine o'clock tired X-men were nursing bumps, bruises, and soreness, most wanted to head for bed early and were jealous of teammates with healing factors. Wednesday most everyone slept in and relaxed the entire day. Moose and Wolverine trained together from 9 to 1, but took the rest of the day off. They would train together On Wednesdays and a little on Saturday mornings.  
  
On Saturday at 6pm the X-men were totally worn out. Hank was treating aches and pains, not to mention his own for most of the remaining evening. Moans and groans could be heard from all over the Mansion. Asa was heading to his room when he bumped into Ororo Munroe who is holding her shoulder. Asa - "Hello Storm, could I give you a hand?" Storm - "Thank you, I accept." Asa helps here up to her room and gently guides her into bed. Storm - "Thank-you Asa, I am afraid we have gotten lazy in the past few months and are now paying for it." Asa - "Is there anything else I can do?" Storm smiles "I do not suppose those powers of yours can help with soreness?" Asa - "As a matter of fact they can, plus I am told I give great massages." Storm - "Wait right here then." She goes to the bathroom, closes the door , and the returns wearing a pajama top and pants. She lies down on her stomach on the bed. Asa proceeds to rub her shoulders and back. Storm -"(Ahhhhh he is not bad.)" His grip is gentle but firm. Asa's hands start to glow with white energy. Storm starts to feel a warm pleasant feeling coming from her back and shoulders. Her muscles loosen up and she starts to relax. And she feels totally relaxed with him being in the room, she trusts him. Storm -"(Ummmm, this is nice.)" Asa continue for 20 minutes then stops Storm turns over - "Thanks Asa that was very relaxing." Asa - "Your welcome." Storm - "So how are you adjusting "Moose"?" Asa- "Fine, I am trying to get used to you all, and I am sure you all are to me." "But I am eager to get started with finding out about my past, if we find anything that is. " Storm - "When will that start." Asa -"Well in between training sessions I have been going into his office and spending time getting used to having him and Jean in my mind." Storm - "Have they found anything?" Asa -"No, they are not wanting to go too deep just yet, after the summit the Professor says we will try in earnest to find out about my memory and powers, but there is no guarantee." Storm -"Do you feel lonely a lot, not knowing if you have a family or not." Asa -"Yeah I do, but like I have said God has brought me through a lot." Storm - "You have a strong faith in God don't you." Asa - "Well I have my doubts, sometimes daily, but for a time when I walked out of that jungle God was the only friend and family I had." Storm -"You know I have a different set of beliefs, and I am considered a goddess, do you find that offensive?" Asa grinned -"Well I would most likely disagree with them, but I am not going to blast you over it, besides I would have some agreement on a certain part of what you said." Storm -"What is that." Asa - "You look like a goddess." Storm laughs - "Ha..Ha...I appreciate the compliment." Asa - "Hey when you, me and Rogue were out the other night it was not I that got all the looks it was you two." Storm - "Well my friend I would love to chat some more but certian mutants do not have healing factors." Asa stands up -"Of course, sweet dreams Ororo." Storm smiles- "Goodnight Asa."  
  
Rogue is in her room. It is 9:30, she too is a little tired, but her mind wonders. Thoughts about Gambit dance through her head. She longed to touch him with out gloves or long sleeves. To touch, to kiss, to embrace. But she cannot. Then her thoughts turned to Asa. She smiled. He is very powerful, yet very kind and gentle. And she could touch him. Maybe she could get him to touch her. No he has his own burden's and maybe someone some where waiting for him. Someone he cannot remember. In frustation she flies out the window and lands on the roof and sits down. She was wearing long sleeves but no coat. It was a cold windy night, a storm was coming in. But for now the stars were still visible and beautiful. She could feel the cold and the wind. Suddenly she hears someone land on the roof behind her. She turns around to see a familar Raiders jacket.  
  
Asa had decided to take a walk when he noticed Rogue fly to the roof. He follows and lands behind her. Asa- "Hey Rogue." Rogue - "Hi Asa, what are you up to?" Asa notices her face looks a little sad. -"Just wonering a round. You?" Rogue - "Oh just thinking about love, life, the lack of it..you know the usual." Asa sits down beside her - "Oh." Rogue - "Asa in the few years of your memory have you ever fallen for someone?" Asa-"Not really, I mean I have had some interests, but there are just to many questions about who I am, finding out does take up a good portion of my time." Rogue stares at the stars. - "What do you look for in a woman, one you would like to spend the rest of your life with?" Asa-"Ummmm....(good question).....ummmmm I am not sure, why." Rogue decied to take a chance - "What about me, what kind of woman do you think I am, and no joking?" Asa had a questioned look on his face - "Well...(Why do I feel as if Gambit will kill me) You are the type of woman that many men can only hope for. Kind, warm, gentle, yet is spirited and courageous. You have a smile that most men would do anything to see, especially if they be the reason for that smile. Your beauty is stunning and beyond my words to describe. All that together makes you what regular guys like me can only dream of " Rogue smile was a bit bigger than usual for a few seconds. She looked into his eyes and saw he was dead serious. Still he was rather confused. "You regular?" Asa chuckled -" I am no prince, I least I do not think so." Rogue turned and leaned close to Asa - "I think I can touch you." Asa-"What?" Rogue - "When you were still not awake in med lab you grabbed my exposed arm." Asa -"Wow, and nothing happened?" Rogue -"Nothing, then I....I..I.." Asa "What Happened Rogue?" Rogue - "I kissed you on the lips." Asa - "(I would be asleep for that).....How?" Rogue "I do not know." Asa -"Have you told anyone?" Rogue shakes her head. Asa does not know what to say. Rogue -"Asa I just want to touch someone.....sniff" Rogues eyes start to water and she returns to her room. Asa follows, not sure what to do. He finds her sitting on her bed head bowed and rocking back and forth. And sits down and leans against the wall near her pillows.  
  
Rogue looks up at him. -"Please let me touch you and make sure." Asa took off his jacket, had a plain black T-Shirt on plus jeans. He leaned forward and held out his right hand. Rogue reached out and grabed it with hers. They waited for a few moment and nothing happend. She could touch him. She then reached out with her finger and began tracing on his face. Asa was getting increasingly nervous. She then leaned in and kissed him. Asa could feel a surge of emotion go through his body. This felt strange, good but strange. Rogue could feel it too, Arousal. She gently pushed her lips away from his, she held his face in her hands. They were touching forehead to forehead. Rogue - "That was my seocnd kiss and no one got hurt or I drain their power. Your voice is not in my head." Asa - "Rogue I....." Rogue puts her finger to his lips -"Shhhhh........I may regrate this for the rest of my life, but for just one night I want to feel a warm embrace. Please Asa, just for tonight." She started to guide his hand to her breast, but just before it reached Asa withdrew his hand. Rogue - "Please Asa....I am just so lonely...I need...." Asa - "I cannot...(Though I really want to, boy is it me or did it get a lot hotter in here)." Rogue - "Why, you just said...." Asa- "I met those words, but.." Asa gently holds both her hands -" I am not interested in a one night stand, I want a thousand and one. I took and oath before God that I would wait untill I am married. I do not know before my memory loss, but since then I have kept it. And because I care about you in this a moment of your need I cannot take advantage. A lover is not what you need right now, but a friend. Here I am, how can I be of service my friend?" Rogue huggd himand put her head on his shoulder and cried. "Oh Asa I am so confused." She cried for a few minutes more. She finally calmed down. Asa -"I think you need to get some sleep now." Rogue - "Asa I do not want to be alone tonight. Could you stay with me just for tonight I promise not to suduce you?" Asa -"Ummmmm....(i really do not know about this.)...ok" Asa pulled down the cover and laid down on his back. Rogue laid down next to him and pulled the covers upover them. She laid her head on his chest, he put his arm around her. They chatted a few more minutes and Rogue feel asleep. She lay there her head on his chest, curled up beside him. Sleep did not come so quickly for him. He prayed for all his new friends and teammates, he also prayed that Gambit would not murder him. Finally sleep came.  
  
At 7am Rogue was the first to wake up. She could not recall sleeping as well in a long time. She sits up and studies the sleeping mutant before her. He was snoring softly. She smiled. Still she wondered at what kind of man was this. Powerful and honorable. Last night she wanted him to make love to her so bad, just because he could. Just to touch in a warm and tender embace she still longed for it. But she was glad they did not. It would have caused too many problems. Though her opinion was pretty high of Asa itwas simply soaring now. She knew it would come out that they could touch, she could only guess how that would effect Gambit. She tickled Asa's nose and giggled when he swatted at invisible flies and mumbled something. He wakes up a few minutes later. Asa -"Good Morning.....(man what a beautiful sight to wake up to)" Rogue-"Good morning Asa." Asa- "Well ummm about last night I......" Rogue puts her finger to his lips -"Shhh sugah, don't speak. I am glad we do not make love last night, you will never know how much it meant to me for you just to hold me. I do not know what the future holds, but for one night maybe I got a glimance of what true love is. I am still confused, but I will always thank you for that." Asa-"Your welcome girl, I think I better go now...(I need a cold shower)." As Asa gets up to leave Rogue has a evil grin on her face. Rogue-"Need a cold shower do you?" Asa's faced turned red - "Ummmm pretty much so, see you later." Asa leaves Rogue goes to the window and looks out at the morning sky. Her thoughts race between the dashing and handsome Gambit and the soild, kind Asa. (Well I better tell everyone about being able to touch Asa, I just hope Gambit does not get jealous. But then again the way he acts around other women maybe a little jealousy is what the doctor ordered.)  
  
After a quick, and cold, shower Asa went down to the kitchen dressed in some sweats pants and shirt. He found Marrow there. Asa-"Good Morning Marrow." Marrow-"Going to Church this morning preacher?" Asa-"(Church? Opps almost forgot, its only 8am I still have time) Ummm yeah, would you like to come I found a real good one just 30 or so minutes from here." Marrow-"Oh I am sure they would like me, they would most likely think I am a devil or something." Asa-"Well if you change your mind let me know." Marrow-"Ummmm are you going to fix some of those walffes you made the other day?' Asa-"I wasn't planning on it..." Marrow frowns and starts to get up to leave. Asa-"But if you want me to I would be glad to make them." Marrow kept her head down-"Yes." With that Asa went to work and fixed them both some. After fixing a plate for them both he sat down across from her. She kept her eyes on her plate, only glancing up to grab the surp. Asa was munching away and smiling at her. Usually smiling people made her nervous, but she was getting used to his. She finished and went to her room. Asa started to claen up. Marrow suddenly returns. Marrow-"Ummm...Thanks again." Asa smiles-"Your welcome Sara, it was my pleasure." Marrow smiles a non-evil smile at him then leaves for outside. Asa-(Ummmm..is that the second or third real smile she has given me? You know bones sticking out or not she looks good with a smile, and not a growl.) Still Asa noticed she had some new bone growth coming from her face. He has noticed how painful it can be for her to remove them.  
  
Asa leaves for church and has lunch with some people he is starting to know there, they still do not know he is a mutant. When Asa returns he walks into the Mansion and finds Gambit waiting on him. Gambit in an angery tone-"Danger Room now!" Asa-(I'm dead) Asa walks into the danger room as Gambit stands waiting on him. Gambit-"Rogue just told Gambit she can touch." Asa -"(gulp!) Yeah Gambit we can but....." Gambit cuts Asa off-"And just how much "touching" have you two been doing?" Asa-"Gambit honest nothi......" Gambit leaps toward Asa- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gambit proceeds to punch Asa in the face, and keeps punching. Asa just backs-up but makes no move to defend himself. Gambit- "I saw you follow Rogue into her room last night, and I know you did not return to yours till this morning!" Suddenly Jean and Rogue walk in. Rogue is in tears. Gambit stops and turns and looks at her with a disgused look and leaves. Rogue leaves the opposite direction and goes to her room. Jean goes over and checks Asa out, he has a busted lip. Jean-(Well it seems Asa is not totally invicible.) Are you all right Asa?" Asa-"Yes, what happened." Jean- "Well Rogue informed the Professor this morning that she could touch you without her powers taking effect. She told Gambit a little later and he exploded. And he stood at the front door waiting for you ever since." Asa- "Oh boy, looks like I made a mess." Jean-"Asa did you and Rogue.........?" Asa - "No Jean we did not, we could have, but we did not." Jean-"Ok Asa I believe you, but word is spreading around fast." Asa-"Great." Jean puts her hand on his shoulder -"Just becareful Moose, I do not think even your powers are going to be able to fix this anytime soon." Jean leaves Asa alone with his thoughts in the dangerroom. After a few minutes he returns to his room. And lays down on his upper body hanging over the bottom of the bed staring at the floor. Asa - (Well this is another fine mess I have gotten into.)  
  
Next chapter- The X-men continue to prepare for the conference, will recent events put a wedge between the team? 


	10. Chapter 10

X-men are the property of Marvel. Anything between ( ) are mental exchanges and personal thoughts.  
  
Asa was still staring at the floor an hour later when Storm knocked at the door. Storm - "Asa may I come in?" Asa -"Sure thing Storm, please do." Storm walks in to see Asa still staring at the floor. She sits down beside him and puts her hand on his back. Asa-"I guess you heard." Storm -"Yes I heard it all, I just got done chatting with Rogue." Asa -"Did she...." Storm - "She told me everything. Many men might have given in. But you did not and did a very sweet thing. Rogue thinks a great deal about you." Asa -"Really? " Storm- "And so do I. I have been concerned for my friend for a very long time." Asa -"How is she?" Storm -"Hurt of course, but she is taking it surprsingly well." Asa-"And Gambit." Storm- "Well I would avoid him for awile, especially around sharp objects and energy weapons." Asa- "Sigh." Storm starts to rub Asa shoulders. -"This is nothing new, their relationship has been a rocky one. Somehow they will get through it." Asa starts to relax a bit-"I hope things do get worked out, she does love him, and I think he loves her." Storm-"What about you Asa, you have interests?" Asa-"Well Ororo I always have interests, but right now with so much I do not know about my past I need some friends." Storm finshes rubing his shoulders. "Well Asa I hope you find out." Asa-"Thanks Storm." Storm-"Yawn.....well my friend I think I could use some rest. I will see you later." Asa-"See you later and thanks for your concern."  
  
For the rest of the day Asa wonders around the forest area and by the lake. He finds Gambit and Rogue sitting off the edge of a the peir, they both have jackets on. Asa hides and tries to take in the conversation. Rogue-"Gambit I am sorry you feel this way, and I did not mean to hurt you." Gambit-"Oh Gambit not hurt at tal' It is your buisness if you want to make out with a "Holy Man"." Rogue-" That is not fair. We did not do anything, yes it may have been a bad idea to have him stay there for the night. But I needed to be held by someone just for one night. And in all the time we have known each other have you never touched another woman? Even though you knew I had feeling for you how many women have you slept with up to now? And even if we could touch, would I just be another one night stand 'Oh sorry Rogue but since we can touch and we already had sex a few times I am moving on'. And could you just hold me if that is all I wanted? Maybe we should just try and be friends." Rogue begins to fly off, but Gambit grabs her arm. Gambit-"wait Rogue please. Gambit is no saint, in fact I have slept with others. But Gambit truly "feels" something for you. If Gambit could touch you I could never get enough. Gambit simply does not have the words to describe how Gambit's heart feels. Rogue you are one special lady, and Gambit knows this is very hard for you. Gambit make this promise to see what the future holds and if Gambit is not the one you chose, Gambit can accept as long as you are happy, but you will always be special to Gambit." Rogue falls into his arms and starts crying. "Oh Gambit I do love you, but I am so tired of watching everyone else touch each other." Gambit-"(Gambit is too)......Gambit knows." Asa leaves the sence quitely.  
  
The next day Asa walks in the danger room and finds a much happier Rogue. Asa-"Good morning Rogue." Rogue smiles-"Good morning Asa, how is your lip?" Asa- "Fine how is Gambit's hand?" Rogue-"I think it hurts a little. Asa me and Gambit had a talk and we are going to see what the future holds. I really want to try and see if we can make things work. But I told him your are becoming a very speical friend to me and he can live with that and promies not to kill you, at least not on purpose." Asa-"Ummm...that is comforting." Rogue- "I want you to know that the other night meant something to me, and I hope we can continue to become close friends and I think I am going to need your support in the coming weeks and months. But for the moment I am going to try and make things work with Gambit if possible." Asa-"I hope things will work out for you two." Rogue-"I hope so to. I think you and me are going to be close friend and I want you to know if I can help you or you need me, I am there for you too." Asa-"Thanks girl, I really need to hear that, it does get kind of lonely for me still." Rogue gives Asa a hug, then looks up at him and taps him on the nose with an exposed finger. Rogue-"Your welcome Asa, and your not alone."  
  
Rogue leaves the Danger and Asa trains in some increased gravity. Asa-(ummmm if I ever trained in 500 times Earth's Gravity like that Vegeta fellow on Dragon Ball Z cartoon I would be a pancake, but increased gravity does make for a great work out. I wonder why I like that cartoon so much?) After his session Logan comes walking in. Logan-"Hey Ace, heard you been stiring up some trouble with Gumbo." Asa-"Well I think things will get better between us from now on. Anything up?" Logan- "We leave for the summit in a few weeks, but I have some news for you." Asa-"what is that?" Logan- "You and I are going to visit Gen-X." Asa-"Why?" Logan-"I promised Jubes I would be around more. I thought I would take her shopping and lunch, and spend a day or two around." Asa-"Ok, why am I going?" Logan-"You being the new guy gets to baby sit. Emma and Sean are taking the preteen childern on a little adventure for four days. You get to watch the teenagers" Asa-"Really, well that cannot be to bad....(why do i feel like writing a will?) Logan-"Bub if you thought Sabbertooth was tough you have seen nothing, I am leaving you alone with them totally for two days." Asa-"Glup!"  
  
the next day Asa and Logan drive to the residence of Gen-X. Asa takes his hum-vee and Logan takes his bike. They walk into the school and go to the office of Emma Frost. Logan has a cigar. Emma is sitting behind her desk. Emma _"Logan I suppose you are here to see Jubilee? Could you please take that cigar out side my office and wait please, I need to talk with Mr. Steel." Logan-"Gladly....Nice knowing you bub." The door shuts as Emma stares at Asa. This makes Asa wish he was somewhere else, diving with hungry white sharks sounded very appealing for some reason. Emma-"Mr. Steel, I find you a very interesting man. Not many people can keep a telepath of my strength out of their mind." Asa - "(she is modest.) Thank-you Emma and please call me Asa." Emma-"Mr. Steel please address me as Miss Frost." Asa-"As you wish Miss Frost." Emma-"I do. In any case I am holding you personally responcible for the welfare of my students. They have been given assignments and other work for them to finish. I want you to train with them, do not hold back, but I do not expect to see them in the hospital. Keep them and yourself out of trouble, do you understand?" Asa-"(Brrrrrrrrrr)...umm yes Miss Frost I will do my best" Emma-"I exspect better." Asa resisted the temptation to shoot her with the biggest energy blast he could muster. Asa-"Yes Miss Frost."  
  
Sean Cassidy the other head master of the school was out side Emma's office chatting with Logan. Sean-"I hear he is quite powerful, Jubilee and Paige have been talking a lot about him." Logan puffs on his cigar-"Well I bett he dose not feel so poweful now." they both laugh hearing a very loud Emma and a quite passive Asa. Sean-"Aye Emma can be a handful, and a crushing blow to one's ego. But I have gotten to know her a little and she is quite a woman, and truly cares for her students, even though she is very hard on them." Asa suddenly comes out with a tired look on his face. Asa-"Gee Wolverine why did you not tell I was heading in to that?" Logan just smiles. Sean offers his hand-"Hello there mr. steel, I am Sean Cassidy. " Asa-"Glad to meet you, ummm...does she bite?" Sean-"HaHa....Only to those she likes." Asa-"Well she must be in love." Logan and Sean laugh. Sean- "Well the teens are assembled in our new version of the Danger Room, why don't you two go say hi" Asa and and Logan leave as Sean walks into Emma's office. Sean"Emma there was no need to grill the man, I could hear ye down the hall." Emma was looking out the window. _"Something stange about him Sean." Sean-"Umm are we a little jealous that you cannot pry into his mind.?" Emma-"Nevermind, let us just leave."  
  
Asa Walk into the new training room to find Gen-X during some exersises. Asa takes in the sence as Gen -X is in uniform. Jubilee notices, rushes over and hugs Logan-"Wolvie am I glad to see you!!!" Logan-"Hey darlin', you been behaving?" Jubes looks up -"Have you?" Asa- "No he has not." Jubilee goes over and hugs Asa-"oh did the big bad Frost scare you..... heheh." Asa frowns. Paige is the next to come over. Husk - "Hello Mr. Logan." Paige then gives Asa a hug. "Hello Asa..umm how have you been?" Asa -"(I wonder if they know about me being able to touch Rogue?)...I am fine Paige. Have You been training hard?" Chamber and Anglo take in the sence. Chamber -(I do not know about him.) Angelo -"easy my friend, we have four whole days to mess with his mind." Chamber-(Got a plan?) Angelo smiles -"of course." Penny and Monet appoarch Asa and Logan. Monet "Good afternoon Mr. Logan, Mr. Steel. I hope you had a pleasant trip." Asa -"Yes thankyou Monet. Hi Penny, how are you doing?" Penny smiles and waves. Asa waves at Angelo and Chamber -"hey guys, how are you two doing?" they bothe replied -"Fine" (Fine) Jubilee rolls her eyes. Logan-"Ok kids, listen up we are not just here for a social visit. We are going to test you out to see how you are coming along. Take a 20 minute break. Then we will start out easy, Gen-X vs Moose." Asa-"We will, so soon?" Gen X-"We will?" Logan -"yes, you have 19 minutres now. Better go get ready preacher boy. We will meet in the new training room." Asa leaves on puts on his offical X-man uinform, " Great I look like Scott or Sam in this blue, I really need to make my own uniform, I hate spandex."  
  
Asa returns a few minute later to find Gen-X waiting. Logan- "Ok guys this is not the danger room, but there is plenty of room to move around. I will be the ref, anybody gets out of line and *Snikt. Understand? Asa and Gen-X "Yes sir!" Logan- "Good, Gen-X you are to try and capture Moose. Asa evade capture. Time linit is 20 minutes. Gen-X wins if Asa stays down or is stunned for more then a ten count. Asa wins if he can evade capture. Begin." Monet and Chamber smile to themselves, both have been waitng for this.  
  
How will Gen-X do against Asa? Will Asa survive two days alone with Gen-X? 


	11. Chapter 11

Gen-X and the X-men are property of Marvel comics.  
  
Gen-X form up as Asa's eyes go yellow they are on opposite sides of the room. He fires a few blue blasts at Gen-X and they scatter. Chamber fires a blast at him, then Jubilee fires at him while he is doging the first blast. Asa goes in the air and fires more blue blasts at Chamber and Jubes. While they exchange fire, Penny, Anglo, and Paige try and work their way on either side of Asa. Sudden Asa goes into super speed and darts around the room, stopping and going. Chamber and Jubilee cannot get a good shoot on him. Energy sparks fly everywhere. Chmaber is becoming more and more angry. Angelo tries to trip Asa up stretching his leg out. Asa avoids it and suddenly Angelo is on his back with Asa standing over him. Penny Jumps in between them and slashes at Asa. Asa avoids each blow, grabs her on the arm and throws her into the wall by Angelo. Paige comes in and tries to do what she did against Sabertooth, as her outer skin feel like rock. but Asa catches her leg and spins her around like tornado until she is so dizzy she has to stay down on the floor. Paige-"ohhhh the room is spinning....(Oh I knew I should not have done that, oh I feel like throwing up.)" Chamber and jubilee both fire at the same time at his feet. The explosion causes Asa to fall to the ground. Chamber -(We got him!) He then looks over at jubes and see her still in a defensive stance, looking around the room. The room was full of smoke, and Chamber noticed he could not see Asa, then suddenly his foot was knocked out from under him and he landed face first. Chamber-"What the?" Then all of the sudden jubilee was face first on top of Chamber. Jubes-"(And I thought Monet was fast...hey what is she doing?)" Monet watch as Asa in one way or another had her teammates on the ground. Asa suddenly stopped in the middle of the room, looking at his results. Monet then jumped in the air and went full speed straight at him. Asa looked up and "Wham!" Monet knocked Asa into the wall causing a small dent to appear. Monet did not have long to savor her victory. Three blue blasts hit her in the back. Causing her to fall forward. She quickly regained balance. She could see a blur of motion coming toward her so she ran off ahead of it. For about a minute The Gen Xer's could only see two blurs running around the room. Sudden Monet stops, she has lost sight of him. Sudden she feels a hand grab her by the lower leg, then she feels herself fling through the air and hit the wall next to where she had flung Asa. She flew at him again but this time he dodged her attack and grabed her leg and threw her against the wall. She charged, he does it again. She charges a gain connects with a punch then a kick. She could tell those blows hurt him but not as much as she hoped for, final he does a round house kick and catches her in the stomach as she tried to fly off to regroup. She lands next to Penny. Jubilee and Chamber and paige have gone over to where their teammates lie. Monet is shocked on how much the blow to the stomach hurts. Gen-X huddles up. And Asa is content to wait and see what they will do next. Jubes -"ok guys we are getting our buts kick, we could at least make him sweat!" Paige- "I do not know Jubes. I think we should have had a plan. I heard he has been training in five to ten times earth's gravity, and that is a warm up!" Angelo is still a little out of it. and Monet just stands there holding her stomach. Penny keeps staring at Asa with his arm folded. Paige notices that Chamber is not in the huddle , he is right next to it facing Asa who is at the other side of the room, and Chamber is mad. Asa suddenly feel an energy surge coming from Chamber. Logan who has been watching carefully speaks-"ok times up, Gen X you lose." Chamber-(Noooo!)  
  
The room shakes violently as a burst of energy shoots out of Chamber upper body. It hits Asa in his upper body and explodes. The explosion shakes the room even more violently. Asa is totally off guard. Logan jumps in *Skint! -"Chamber that is enough!" The whole room in a wreck. Paige -"Oh my God, what did you do?" The opposite side of the room was covered in smoke, Logan could not smell anything but smoke, but heknew nothing was moving where Asa had been. Chamber -(Oh no what have I done? It just came out like that.) Jubes with a very worried look on his face-"Asa!" She is about to go on that side of the room when Logan grabs her by the arm. "Hold it darlin' This side of the room is barely stable, the other side could cave in" Jubes-"Oh God is he dead Wolvie?" Logan-"Let the smoke clear. and we will see." the smoke final clears up reveling that the improvments to the room had indeed held up better then exspected. However there were a variety of holes and dents. Suddenly they saw Asa. He had his arms crossed in front of him in a protective manner an energy sheild had formed in front of him. and had his face bowed and hidden behind his arms. he was standing but not moving. Jubes-"Asa your alright!" Asa drops his arms and reveals a very angry expression on his face and his eyes were now blue. Angelo -(He is pissed.)  
  
Jubes is releved to see that Asa is ok, but she does not like the expression on his face. Asa makes a few angry steps thoward Chamber. Chamber- (Wow he is barely touched.....I am dead) Asa takes a few more steps. Logan jumps in between them. Logan- "Easy Asa." Asa continues to advance. *Snikt Logan pops out the rest of his claws. Logan - (Oh boy this could get out of hand)...Calm down Moose. Now!" Jubes grabs Asa by the forearm Jubes- "Come with dear, sweet, adorable, kind, who you would never blast little sister" Asa just stares at her. She than put a sweet adorale look on her face uausally reserved for when she wants something. Asa's eyes return to normal and has a confused look on his face. Jubes leads him out as Most of the Gen-X team follows. Logan looks at Chamber. Logan- "I know your pretty powerful yourself, but I think you just got lucky kid." Chamber is suddenly alone.  
  
Asa is sitting down as Jubes and Paige look him over in their medical area.  
  
Asa is fuming a bit, but is quickly claming down. Jubes - "Well Moose I cannot see any damage, but boy is Frosty going to be mad." Asa-"Lovely." Paige with a concerned look -"Asa please don't hurt him." Asa - (Hurt him...I am the one that got blasted.) Don't worry paige I will not do anything rash." Pagie and Jubes - (Whew!) Asa face then supports an evil grin - "At least not for awhile." Paige and Jubes -(Oh boy)  
  
Later that evening before dinner Paige finds Chamber and chats with him. Paige -"Jonathan what do you think you were doing?" Chamber - "I do not know love, I just lost it for a second" Paige - "Hey you both are powerful you two could have gotten into a fight causing lots of damageor that blow could have hurt him if he had not put up his energy sheild." Chamber - "I know, I wa just, just..." Paige-"Just what?" Chamber _"Well jealous, I mean you have not stopped talking about him since we have gotten back.' Paige burts out laughing -" Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha.....snort.....oh Jonahthan" Chamber - "What?" Paige leans in closely and starts tracing his chest-" Asa is is stong, kind- hearted, wise, and cut.....but I think your much more handsome..." Chanber- "Really?" Paige - " Asa has been a source of insperation for me in the past few weeks, but he is nothing more than a friend..." She kisses his forehead carefully. Chamber blushes.  
  
The next day Asa is sitting outside with penny playing his gituar for her, she sits and smiles as she listens to the melody. Chamber comes out. Chamber - "Mr. Steel could I talk with you?" Asa -"Feel free." Asa does not look in his direction. Penny leaves. Chamber - "I am sorry about blasting you when the contest was over." Asa - "No problem, you have quite a power there, however that blast could have hurt your teammates as well as your adversary, I know you may have heard this before but with great power comes great responibility, not only can you hurt your eneimies but your friends as well." Chamber just looks down. Asa _"you know Paige does chat about you quite often." Chamber- "She does? Sometimes it is not so easy for me, I mean having a lot of power is cool sometimes, but ummm missing certian parts of my body can be hard." Asa - "I do not know what the future holds, but maybe one day you will be able to remedy that." Chamber- "Think so mate?" Asa- "God only knows, one cannot live without hope, even if that hope sometimes comes up empty." Chamber - "I really do care about Paige, I Just wish I could express...." Asa- "whoa, slow down there "mate", take your time and have fun for the time being." Chamber - "I understand." Asa - "You better least her big brother comes and has to teach you a lesson." Camber puts up his hands in mock defense - "I promise I have the most honorable intentions inmind." Asa grins - "You better, I mean Sam has mentioned you a few times and well......ummm never mind." Asa starts to return to the school with Chamber following. Close behind.  
  
As they enter the school Angelo, Monet, and Penny happen to catch them walking through the door. Chamber - Come on please?" Asa- "No." Chamber - "Come on I really want to know." Asa - "No." Chamber - " Come on mate, I 'll blast you again." Asa- "Ha Ha Ha...No." The there Gen -X members just look at each other.  
  
Over the next few days Logan takes Jubes out and spends time with her. Asa continues to train with gen - X, but under more controled circummstances. Chamber keeps bugging Asa and Asa still has the same answer, confusing everyone. Paige is happy to see both Chamber and Asa getting along. Logan leaves and Asa is left alone with Gen-X for two days. Angelo losenes some screws on Asa's bed, causing it to fall apart. The next evening Angelo finds his bed nailed to the ceiling. Sean calls Asa and informs him that they will be gone another few days. Asa almost cried. Asa takes Gen-X out to a park for a few hours, and treats them to some of the best homemade meals they ever had every night for dinner. Monet challeneges Asa. She is determined to beat him, but the results are the same. Monet's ego is brusied a little, she is not used to having even senior members of the X- men being head and shoulders above her. Shealso is starting to be attracted to him as well, she always had a thing for power. Penny has lost her usual shy ways around him, they go for a walk every evening and hhe makes her some homemade apple pie. Jubes and Asa spend a lot of time talking, training and goofing around, she is starting to really enjoy having a "big brother". He is also starting to sence that she is getting stronger. Paige has some more training sessions with Asa. She is starting to improve her skills and is quickly gaining confidence, even when Asa knocks her on her butt. Asa rents a paint ball course and Gen-X has a blast. Finally it is the afternoon before he has to leave. Asa has enjoyed his time with gen-X,but is looking forward to leaving. It is 2:00pm and Asa and Monet have just finished another session alone, she still cannot beat him. Asa - "Well Monet we are done, it was a pleasure to train with you." Asa turns to grab a towel and heads for a shower, suddenly he is flat on his back with Monet on top of him. Asa is unamused, but is quickly shocked as Monet leans down and kisses him. After a few moments she sits back on his stomach and smiles taking in his confused expression. Monet - "I believe I have the advantage now Mr. Steel." Asa - "ha ha....could I please get up now?" Asa tries to raise up off the floor, suddenly Monet grabs his arms and pushes him back down, much to his supprise and leans in very close to him, until she is face to face with him. Asa -(Oh boy I think I am enjoying this a little too much.....ummm why is the term jail bait repeating in my head?). Monet kisses him again. The fist one he stayed passive, now he was finding himself wanting to......... Asa - (Ok cold water time!) Asa gently but firmly grabs her arms and forces her into a seated position. Asa -"Monet what has gotten into you?" She just smiles. Stands up and walks out. Asa just lays their wondering just what happened. Asa -(That was interesting.)  
  
later that evening Jubes notices how Asa is keeping a wide berth away from Monet, and Monet instead of her usual proper demeanor is sporting a smile, she notices how it sort of turns into an evil grin everytime she looks Asa's direction. Later as Asa sits out side carefuly looking around for Monet, Jubes sits down next to him. Asa - "Hey Little sister." Jubes - "Hey "big brother"." Asa - "You enjoy your time with Logan." Jubes - "Yes, I did. It was the first time in a while we did something together. Altough I think his credit card bill will weigh a lot this month." Asa - "Ummm...I must remember to be out when he gets it, you know old Wolviee and me have been training a lot together." Jubes - "yeah, he told me. He likes someone that can push him a bit and not have to take it easy on them." Asa - "He certianly has skills." Jubes - "I am also glad to get a chance to spend some time with you Asa. I like having a big brother that can kick butt." Asa - "Thanks girl, the pleasure is all mine." Jubes - " So what is going on between you and Monet?" Asa with a frown - " Let's just say we had an interesting training secssion." Jubes giggles Asa - "Hey let's you and me go get some dessert for everyone, I will even let you drive my Hum-vee part of the way." Jubes -"Awesome, are you sure you want to leave them alone for a while?" Asa - "What are they going to do, blow up the place?" (Why do I feel as if I just uttered a prophetic statement?)  
  
An hour later he is relived to see the place still standing. In the morning Asa prepares a farewell breakfast for Gen-X. He greets Emma and Sean as they return, having siad his good-byes to Gen-X already he quickly leaves. Later that day Emma visits the new danger room. Emma -"ASA!" Being half way back to the X-Mansion as swears he hears someone yelling his name.  
  
Next Chapter - Some new mutants visit the Mansion. 


	12. Chapter 12

X-men are the property of Marvel.  
Kurt - 29 , Kitty - 21 Colossus-26, Wolfsbane-19,Peter Wisdom 26, Moria -?????   
Asa returns to the Mansion late, around 11pm.  
As he gets out of his Hum-Vee he notices some faint new energy,(Ahhhhh.....more mutants in the house)He walks in the door and heads for the kitchen. There he finds a blue skinned mutant with an attactive Brunette.   
Asa - "ummm...hi."  
Kitty and Kurt-"Hello."  
Kitty - "Could you be the the one they call moose?"  
Asa -"Yes."  
Kitty - "Funny I thought you would be 10 feet tall the way people around here talk about you."  
Kurt- "Behave.....My friend my name is Kurt And this is Kitty."  
Asa shakes his hand and extends a hand to kitty. Asa is a bit surprised to see her hand go right through his.  
Kurt-(oh boy)..Kitty where are your manners?"  
Kitty then takes his hand in a more soild grip "Sorry there Asa, some times I can be naughty"  
Asa grinned - "Sometimes?"  
Kitty and kurt both smiled  
Kitty - "Well we were just looking for a late snack, but I also hear your a good cook, and good at whipping up things the last minute."  
Asa - "I can make a mean sandwich."  
Kitty -"Impress us."  
Asa - "As you wish, please sit at the table."  
As Kitty and Kurt sit down Asa goes into a blur of motion, fixing three sandwiches, adding what they wanted on them, then adding some herbs and spices, some of which he had earlier hidden in the kitchen.  
He was done in what seemed like no time. And serviced them each a sandwich on a 7 inch bun and a drink of their chosing, Asa Had Ice Tea, extra sweet and sat down at the table. Before he ate and bent down and blessed his food, Kurt smiled.  
  
After a few minutes of eating and small talk.  
Kitty "Wow This is good."  
Kurt - "Nein, exellent."  
Asa - "Thanks, so you guys are from Excalibur right ? What are you doing here?"  
Kurt - "We are here for the summit, I, Kitty and a couple others from our little group are going to train with you and the X-men for a while then together we go to the summit."  
Asa - "Sounds good."  
Kitty - "I hear old Cyke has been running you guys in the ground the past few weeks."  
Asa - "Yeah, but it is better to be prepared."  
Kurt - "Yes it is, this summit could be a good step in the right direction for mutant and human kind."  
Asa - "True,"  
Kitty - "Well boys I think I will head up for bed and do some reading, a pleasure meeting you Asa."  
Asa - "A Pleasure meeting you Kitty."  
Kitty leaves.  
Kurt - "I could not help but notice you praying over your food, would you be Catholic by any chance?"  
Asa - "Nope, I am a 'Pro-test-or'."  
Kurt - "A what?"  
Asa Smiled - " A Protestant"  
Kurt -"Protestant....Protestor...ha..ha..ha..I get it. I heard it mentioned you were a serious Christian."  
Asa _ "I try."  
Kurt -" Let me warn you my friend some on my team may not be very ummmm open minded, about your faith,especially Rahne."  
Asa - "What about you, I heard you studied for the preisthood."  
Kurt - "Well the preisthood may not be for me, but I still have fatih, and I have earned their trust."  
Asa - "I understand."  
Kurt - "Your not like one of those TV evangelists are you?"  
Asa laughed -"Well not all of them are crooks, some are, but others are ture man and women of God. And as I have stated before I am not going to hit anyone over the head with a fifty pound Bible, though I would like to hit Bobby with a fifty pound something at times, However, Being a Christian is part of who I am, I will not hide it for anyone."  
Kurt - "I would like to discuss some of your beliefs sometime."  
Asa -"Anytime my brother."  
Kurt -"Brother Christian or mutant."  
Asa -"Both."  
Kurt -"Good, well good night brother. Please be kind to Rahne, she still has faith, but she has been wounded by some so called Christians, especially a certian Reverend."  
Asa -"I will try, good night."  
  
Asa is left in the kitchen alone for a few minutes. Suddenly Marrow comes in from the out side. She looks at Asa.  
Marrow - "Your back"  
Asa - "yes I am, hello Marrow, how are you?"  
marrow - "Would you actually care upworlder?"  
Asa - "Yes."  
Marrow thought about giving a very sarcastic remark, after all she was not looking forward to going to New York and the memories there,But she had to admit she missed those meals Asa would prepare, especially the few just for her.   
Marrow -"i am survivng. ummm how about you?"  
Asa - "I am fine , I little tired, but fine."  
Marrow - "You tired?"  
Asa - "yes..(and a few days with Gen-X could tire out anyone)can I get you anything?"  
Marrow - "You just said you were tired."  
Asa -"Yes, but we are teammates and freinds, anything for a friend.'  
Marrow -"I really do not know what being a teammates is, and I have no friends."  
Asa "Sure you do, I would be honored to be your friend."  
Marrow's eyes rolled back -"(Oh I give up)...How about a sandwich"  
Asa - "as you wish."  
Asa quickly prepared it and served it to her. they actually engage in some small talk, as much as Marrow is capable. after a few minutes  
Marrow -"Ummm thanks again for the sandwich"  
Asa - "Like I said I am at your service."  
She smiled for a few moments, then went to her room. Bone growth or not Asa was continuing to notice how a real smile looked good on her.  
  
Asa turned around to see another familiar red head in a bathrobe with a sleepy expression on her face.  
Jean - "Asa, welcome back." She gave him a quick hug.  
Asa -"thanks Jean good to be back, searching for a midnight snack?"  
Jean - "Actually some cool water would be nice."  
Asa- "Sit down I will get it for you."  
Jean sat down and Asa got her the water.  
Jean - "Have any problems with the kids?"  
Asa - "Ummm not too much."  
Jean's eye brow went up, she actually wished she could read his thoughts at the moment.  
Jean - "Well Asa you may know already but we have members of Excalibur staying with us."  
Asa - "Yes I met a Kurt and a Kitty on my way in."  
Jean - " Could you make some of those famous waffles of yours, I know it may be a lot to ask considering you just got back, but the staff could give you a hand, they are quite impressed with your cooking skills. I heard they loved that dinner you prepared just for them the other day."  
Asa - "Well I thought I should pay them back for playing around in their kitchen so much. But I will be glad to, I better hit the hay now then."   
Jean -"Thanks Asa, we will be ready by 9, that should give Peter, Bobby, Gambit, and Sam a few extra minutes to drag out of bed."  
  
Asa wakes up early and helps to prepare breakfast. At 8:40 the professor hovers in the kitchen with a large man with dark hair, an older and still quite attactive woman, a young shy redhead female, Kitty, Kurt, and a sleepy pete wisdom.   
professor - "Good morning Asa.'  
Asa - "Good morning Professor."  
The Professor intruduces Colossus, Moria, and Rahne. Asa extends his hand to each.   
Asa -(I see Scotland has it's share of attactive women)  
Asa trys to shake Pete Wisdom's hand but he is almost asleep on his feet.   
Kurt - "You must forgive Pete my friend he is not a morning person."  
Asa - "I understand Kurt. So Kitty shall I impress you with breakfast?"  
Kitty laughed -"Please do."  
The group goes into the dinning room. the table had fruit, juices, milk, surp and some other thinks all ready for everyone. The X-men slowly begin to file in as Asa helps serve. Gambit arrives and shakes Asa's hand.  
Gambit - "You should have asked for Gambit's help."  
Asa - "Next time Remey."  
Hank comes in next.  
Hank - "Asa I am pleased to have you back with us, and I am also pleased to get a chance at your walffles."  
Asa - "Thanks Hank."  
Next comes Jean and Scott who both greet Asa and sit down.  
Storm arrives and gives Asa a hug.   
Storm - "Good to see you Asa."  
Asa - "Thanks Ororo, it is good to be among friends."  
Rogue then walks in.  
Rogue - "Good morning Asa! Did you have a pleasant trip back?"  
She askes as she goes and hugs Asa.  
Asa - "Yes I did thank-you Marie."  
rogue sits down next to Gambit who kisses her gloved hand. he rarely get jealousy any more when Rogue shows Asa some affection, most of the time.   
In comes Logan who pounds Asa on the back.  
"Good to have you back preacher boy, now we can get back to some serious training."  
Rahane winced at the preacher boy part. Asa noticed.  
After everyone was served and ingaging in small talk Marrow walks in and goes up to Asa.   
Asa - "Good Morning."  
Marrow - "Ummm good morning, could you please give me a plate I would rather eat in my room."  
Asa - "Are you sure you do not want to eat here?"  
Marrow - "Yes."  
Asa - "I have some waffles almost ready, I will bring them down with some surp, anything else?  
Marrow - "Some milk and orange juice please."  
Asa - "I'll get right to it Sarah."  
Marrow - "Thank-you Asa."   
She then goes over to Colossus.   
Marrow - "(The artist is here) Hello Colossus."  
Colossus is a bit shocked, they had spent some time together when he was he a few times in the past, but he always found her distant, he hid his surprise.  
Colossus -"Hello Marrow it is good to see you again."  
She looks at Logan and nods, he returns the gesture. She then looks at the Professor "Good morning professor."  
Professor - "Good morning Sarah."  
Marrow quickly leaves with a few X-men with suprised looks on their faces.  
  
A few minutes later In Marrows room.  
Asa - "here you go Sarah" Producing a tray with waffles, fruit and some milk and juice.  
Marrow - "Thank-you"  
Asa - "Anything else I can do for you?"  
Marrow - "No, I am fine."  
Asa - "Ok then enjoy and I will see you later."  
Marrow - "Ok, bye"  
Marrow looked at her plate and pured some surp on it. Once again he had brought her good food. She could remember her mother bringing her good food, even though they were poor Morlocks, her mom always managed to make a meal special, even if it was small. A tear ran down her cheek, she really missed her.   
Marrow - (No I must stay in control!)  
Suddenly visions of her as a child, then a growing child, teenager, now a young...a young horrible looking, veil, woman. She remember the day she saw the mutant Arch Angel and how beautiful he was, he even called her beautiful as a child. But it was a lie, he barely noticed her any more, no he was chasing his dear Psycke......She stopped thinked and pushed the visions aside. She looked down at an empty plate and thought of Asa and he smiled at her the first day they saw each other. He was not beautiful like her Angel, but something about him, and he was powerful and got the notice of all the popular up worlders, and still he wanted to be her friend, just like the artist. Maybe it was time to let some people in. Maybe.  
  
Later that day both teams assembled in the dangerroom. Moria, Scott, the Professor, Jean, and Storm. Were in the control center.  
Moria - "Ok lads and Ladies I need not repeat how important that this summit goes. So let us prepare the best we can."  
Wisdom - "Hey I got an Idea."  
Moria - "(Oh no)What is it Pete?"  
Wisdom - " I say let me take on the "chef" here ono on one."  
Suddenly a burst of laughter come from all the assembled X-men and those in control center.   
Moria - "What is so funny Charles?"  
Charles - "Moria you will just have to see."  
Wisdom walks up to Asa.  
Wisdom - "Ok mate you and me one on one."  
Asa just looked up at the professor.  
Asa - "(What should I do?)"  
Charles - " (I am sorry Asa but he is know for his...ummm...mouth. just a minute let me speak with Moria.)"  
Wisdom suddenly slaps Asa in the face -"Hey I am talking to you!"  
Logan - "Bad move bub."  
Hank - " (I wonder if I should prepare med-lab)"  
Moria - "Wisdom! Stop it we are guests here."  
Wisdom - "hey all I have been hearing is how tough this guy is, Besides what kind of codename is Moose anyway."  
Wisdom does not notice the X-men slowly putting as much space between him and themselves, the other members of Excalibur do the same, not knowing why.   
Wisdom - "Oh yes the mighty X-men and there new Moose, oh i am terrified."  
Kurt leans toward Kitty - "What is his problem?"  
Kitty -"When does he not have a problem."  
Marrow wanted to take him on her own,"Hey Big Mouth shut your mouth before Asa Blasts it off."  
Wisdom - "Oh it is the former Molock, terrorist, bone freak, I am truly scared."  
Kitty, Moria, and Kurt - "Wisdom!!!!"  
The bone freak comment did hurt but Sarah hid it and made a few steps toward him, only to stop as Logan put a hand on her should.  
Logan -"Easy Marrow I think he is a bout to get his."  
Suddenly there is a blur of motion and Wisdom disappeared. Only to reappear a few above the ground upsidedown with a Asa holding him by the right ankle.  
Asa - "Appologize."  
Wisdom -"What is she to you mate?"  
Asa - "A teammate and friend."  
Excalibur was surprised at how fast Asa had gotten Wisdom off the ground. The X-Men were surprised to hear friend mentioned in the same thought as Marrow. Colossus smiled. Sarah made no gesture but inside she could not help but smile.  
Marrow - "(Him defending me and claiming me as a friend in front of the pretty upworlders?)  
Pete - "Ummm...you will have to beat it out of me!"  
Asa -"Oh I do love it when Christmas comes early."  
Asa then trows him against the wall, gently but firmly as his eyes go yellow. Wisdom suddenly shoot out energy spikes from his figures, Asa Dodges them with easy. Asa is about to rush him at full speed but then......  
Professor - "That is enough please sperate those two."  
Logan - "Easy Ace, though I think you should have thrown him harder."  
Peter Rasputin steps in front of Pete.  
Peter - "I think it may be a good idea if you clam down, da a very good idea."  
Wisdom - " Sure, I'll calm down."  
Professor - "That is enough the both of you."  
Asa - "Sorry Professor."  
Moria - "Wisdom we will talk later till then stand aside and cool off."  
Wisdom - "yeah, sure. what ever you say."  
Professor -"the rest prepare for some traning."  
  
Alright then let us begin, Asa versuses Colossus, Rogue, and Gambit.  
Rogue - "Oh great."  
Gambit - "Gambit alwyas ready....(Hope Gambit remember were Gambit put the asprinin)"  
Colossus - "This is unfair, three against one?"  
Moria _ "I know he maybe strong but are not the sides a little un even?"  
Professor - "Your right, Sam, Bobby, You will also go against Asa."  
Kurt, Kitty looked totally suprised. Sam and Bobby were frowning.  
Professor - "Begin"  
  
Eyes still Yellow Asa Peppered his foes with blue blasts that shoot forth like angry bees. Ice Man and Gambit throw Ice blasts and charged cards to keep Asa at bay. As Asa was doging Rogue and Cannonball flew together and hit Asa from behind, knocking him to the ground, Colossus in armor mode rushes toward Asa then get into a pushing match and Colossus is shocked. He cannot move Asa an inch in fact his eyes were now blue and Asa picked him up and tossed him toward an advanzing rogue, knocking both out of the sky. Cannonball tries to hit him from behind again, Asa turns to face him but the floor beneath him is suddenly frozen solid. Asa slip as Gambit deperately throws energized cards at him trying to keep him down, Asa returns fire as Bobby and Gambit dodge. the exchange of card and blue blasts cause the room to shake. Cannoball tryies again but is caught by Asa as he is still on the ground and is flung into ice Man. Colossus having recovered knocks Asa in the back with a series of quick punches that would have made any normal human pulp by now. With the floor still icy Asa slips but grab Colossus ankle and drop him to the floor. Rogue suddenly flies at Asa full speed and catches him with both fist, knocking him into a wall. Asa recovered far quickly then Rogue would like.  
Rogue - "For once I wish I could absorb powers."  
Asa is then all of the sudden right in front of her grabs her by the arm and throws her into Colossus with ease. The battered five assemble together and try one last charge. the result is that asa knocks them down with some well placed blows as he uses his super speed, only Rogue and Colossus manage to get back up.  
Professor - "Enough, Hank please see if anyone needs medical attention."   
Hank quickly looks over the fallen ones.  
Asa and Rogue fly closer to each other.  
Asa - "Nice hit you got in there Marie."  
Rogue - "Thanks Asa, but you just seem to get get a little stronger everyday. I bet you did not even need to increase your energy from yellow to blue level, and I think you were holding back."  
Asa -"Well I must admit training with logan and in increased gravity has benifited me in the past few weeks. Even Logan has trained some in increased gravity and he is already getting some benefits. I think mainly because our healing factors help us recover and adapt so quickly."  
Rogue - "Ummm Maybe I should start to do some training in increased gravity?"  
Asa - "Hey come by and train with us and then we will see how it feels."  
Rogue - "Sure Sugah."  
  
Moria - "Ummmm he is very strong."  
Professor - "Yes, but I think he has the potential to become one of the most powerful mutants on the earth."  
Moria - "Aye, does that not scare you some."  
Professor - "Yes, it does, but Asa's strength is matched by a strong character and a strong faith."   
Moria - "He is not some sort of religious extreme is he Charles?"  
Professor - "If he is it is in a good way."  
Moria - "You know I worry about Rahne, she was hurt by that so-called Christian, she still believes in God but she still is effected by the lies of that man, she sometimes believes she is no good."  
Professor - "Asa would never hurt her on purpose."  
Moria - "Aye, but she has become so sentative and withdrawn lately."  
Professor - "Well let's call it a day and begin again tommorrow."  
  
The danger quickly emptied. Those who had fallen only had minor aches and pains. Asa stayed behind and was about to run an increased gravity program. Suddenly he realized he was not alone.   
Asa - "Oh hey Marrow, did you enjoy breakfast?"  
Marrow walks up to him. - "Yes I did, thanks."  
Asa - "Well I am about to do some training in increased gravity, care to join me."  
Marrow - "No, but maybe I could start training with you and Logan and train in increased gravity then."  
Asa - "Great, Wolverine will most likely grab me this afternoon."  
Marrow - "Asa, why did you stick up for me?"  
Asa - "Your a teammate and a friend, I do not need another reason."  
Marrow - "But I am not one of the pretty upworlders."  
Asa - "So?"  
Marrow - " (I do not understand him)....well I guess I will see you later."  
Asa - " Ok, catch you later."  
Marrow turns to leave then gose back to Asa and kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks again for sticking up for me."  
Asa - "Your welcome, thanks for sticking up for me with mr. loudmouth."  
Marrow quickly leaves. Leaving a very surprised Asa. He had notcied that her face was claer today and did not have very many visible bone growth on the rest of her.  
Asa - "(You know she is quite attactative, when she does not have a the look of death about her....ummmmm....did she actually kiss me?"  
  
Later Asa goes to grab some lunch in the kitchen, there he finds Kitty and Colossus.   
Kitty - "Hey there Asa."  
Asa - "Hello Kitty, Peter, how are you?"  
Peter - "I am fine commrade, you are quite strong."  
Asa - "Thanks Colossus."  
Kitty - "We just orderd a some pizza, there should be enough for one more."  
Asa - "Thanks Kitty I would be honored."  
The Pizza comes and three mutants engage in small talk. Asa tell then about his adventure with a hippo. Kitty and Colossus laugh until their sides hurt. After lunch the trio seperate and Asa goes for a walk in the woods, after retriving his gituar. It is a nice spring day and the temperture is still a little nippy, but the sun makes up for it. Asa goes down to the lake and finds a Rahne Sinclair sitting on the shore.  
  
Asa - "Hello Rahne, how are you."  
Rahne- "Hello Mr. Steel, I am fine."  
Asa - "Mind if I join you."  
Rahne - "It is a free country, so they say."  
Asa - "Sometimes."  
Asa sits down next to her and notices she is a bit uncomfortable she is. So he starts to sing some youth group songs about worship and forgiveness. Rahne has never heard most of them.   
Asa singing - "More love...more power...more of you in my life, More Love....More power....more of you in my life. And I will worship you with all of my mind, and I will worship you with all of my heart....and I will worship you with all of my soul...For you are my God. You are my God......."   
Rahne Starts to tear up a little - "that is a beautiful song Asa, did you write it?"  
Asa - "Nope, I was a counslor at a couple of Christian youth retreats for high school kids and I also doubled on the gituar when needed, i learned a lot of songs then."  
Rahne - "Really, that sounds very interesting. Did the Christians you knew know about your mutant powers."  
Asa - "Oh not everyone, but a few did. Of those some did not care, others did, a few even thought I was of the devil."  
Rahne - "Did that hurt you?"  
Asa - "Yes it did, some still do. Understand I believe in the devil and that there is evil running around far more dangerous then the supernatural, evil aliens, Mutant or super villians. Me I am on the other side, God's side."  
Rahne - "And you think that is the right side?"  
Asa - "Yes."  
Rahne - "Asa I do not know, I try and believe but sometimes I feel God is so far away and does not care at all."  
Asa - "Why."  
Rahne gvies him a short summary.  
Asa - " Rahne just because someone calls themselves Christian, goes to church, or even calls themselves Reverend does not mean they are a true believer. They must live it to be called it. And no Christian is perfect, I am not. But I press on toward the high goal of Christ that is set before me. God loves you Rahne. And it does not matter what others call you. It does not Matter if your a mutant, only what you do with your powers. And even if you chose badly, God still loves you."  
Rahne - "Asa I want to believe that."  
Asa - "Tell you what, why don't you come with me to the Christian Book store they have some books that may help you with your struggles, plus I can introduce you to some more Christian music, my treat. I have quite a collection myself, everythin from Christian country to Chritian hip-hop, rap, and dance music."  
Rahne- "Christian rap? Your kidding?"  
Asa - "Come and see."  
Rahne - 'I do not know, I may want a lot of stuff could you afford it?"  
Asa - "(excuses)...girl allow me the honor of helping a Christian sister in need. I love all my friends on the X-teams, I am very patriotic to my country, But the Christian family is most important to me."   
Rahne thought about it -"If you also treat me to lunch it is a deal."  
Asa - "You got it let's go."  
Rahne and Asa run into Sam as they are about to leave. And invite him.  
Sam - "I do not know, I have never been to a Chritian book store and I am a little short of funds."  
Asa - "My treat I will even throw in a late lunch."  
Sam - "You making it?"  
Asa - "Nope, buying"  
Sam - "Cool....Let's go."  
The three pile into Asa's Hum-Vee and drive off.  
  
Next Chapter - Preparing for the Summit, and a relationship is put on hold permently. 


	13. Chapter 13

X-men are the property of Marvel comics  
  
Asa, Sam, and Rahne return from their lunch and shopping trip. Moria happens to be looking outside of her room and sees the trio return. She notices how all three are carrying bags, she also notices how much they are laughing and conversing. She smile Rahne has not laughed this much in a while. A few minutes later Moria finds Rahne in her room looking over her spoils. Moria walks in "hello Rahne I have been looking for you" Rahne - "Hello, I am sorry I forgot to tell you but Asa took me and Sam out for lunch and some shopping at a Christian book store." Rahne - "I got some books, including a devontional for college age girls, a couple of T-Shirts, and a variety of Christian CD's, I even got a Christian rap one." Moria _"Really." Rahne -" Sam got some Christian country and a couple of T-Shirts, Asa also got a variety of Christian music and a ball cap with a Cross on it." Moria - "(Ummmm you are an intersting fellow Mr. Steel)  
  
After a few days of training both teams head for New York. It is a few days before the Summit and they check into a very up scale hotel that had over 50 floors, this is where most of the world leaders will be staying. The hotel was empty and the X-teams would help with security. They arrive late in the evening. Gambit - "Gambit going to like this place." Sam - "Wow this is big." Rogue - "This is going to be fun." Kitty - "Hey they have some awesome dance clubs near by, I must check them out." Then the room assigment were handed out. The Professor and Hank. Moria and Rahne. Asa, Gambit, and Logan. Kurt, Peter, and Pete. Scott and Jean had a private room. Sam and Bobby. Rogue, and Storm next door to them is Kitty and Marrow. Professor- "Settle in everyone we will assemble in Meeting room A in one hour."  
  
20 minutes later there is a knock at the Professor's door. It is Marrow. Hank opens the door -"Hello Sarah, what can I do for you." Marrow - "Is the professor in?" Hank - "yes he is watching some news in the next room, please go ahead in." Professor - "Hello Sarah." Marrow - "Hello Professor, I want to know if I could go and visit Callito in the tunnels for a few days." Professor - "Ummmm, we could use you here, but I understand, you may go Sarah, and thank-you for asking." Marrow -"Thank-you." She turns to leave. Professor "Marrow I expect you to keep in contact so take a communaction device. Check in at least twice a day, ok?" Marrow - "I will Professor." She leaves. Hank -"You know Charles she has toned down some in the past few weeks." Professor - "Yes, she has. I am pleased. But I am afraid things may change a little once she returns from her visit." Hank - "Yes memmories can cause pain, and that poor girl has been through enough." Professor - "Hank if I forget make sure to see if see checks in, and get a few others to also keep watch." Hank - "I am sure Asa and Logan will be happy to, I will also inform Scott." Professor -"Thank-you Hank...(Oh these next few days will be very important, I wish I was did not have so many things on my mind.)"  
  
In another room. Gambit - "Gambit could get used to this." As he sits in a well furnished living room sipping a drink." Logan - "Don't get too comfy, we are here to do a job." Gambit _ "Gambit knows, but noone said we could not have some fun, non? Asa - "ok who voted that I sleep on th couch?" Logan - "Price of being a rookie Ace." Asa - "Gee thanks........Hey guys I think I am going for a walk and case out the place." Gambit - "Tell Gambit if they have a massage service." Asa - "ok...later guys." Logan - "Ok Gumbo we need to talk about your snoring." Gambit - "It not Gambit's fault if your ears too sent-e-tive...."  
  
Asa is quite impressed with the surroundings, even though he could afford staying at such a place he preffers nice, clean and comfortable, to rich and upscale. He find himself in the lobby and is going to ask the front desk what Gambit wanted to know. But he see Marrow leaving out a side exit. Asa -"Hey Sarah wait up........where you headed to?" Marrow - "None of your buisness up worlder!" Asa - "Whoa...calm down I do not mean to offend." Marrow expression turn from anger to remorse - " I am sorry Asa, I am just going back to the tunnels to visit someone, and I am not looking forward to it, but I must." Asa - "Would you like some company?" Marrow _"Would you go with me?" Asa- "Sure." Marrow - "Thank -you Asa, there are not many whom I would believe that their offer was genuine, maybe Colossus.....But I think they will need you here." Asa -" I know you can take care of your self, but you are going to check in while your gone, right?" Marrow - "You going to be worried about me?" Asa - "Of course." Marrow suddenly hugs Asa, looks up at him and smiles "I believe you, and the professor made me promise to check in...bye." She quickly turns away and disappears down an alley. Logan suddenly comes out. Logan - "Where is the kid going?" Asa tells him. Logan - "You know she is probally one of the few people that has been through more stuff than even me, that is not good Ace." Asa -"Yeah, I hope she will be alright." Logan -"She can handle herself, feel sorry for anything that gets in her way." Asa -"true." Logan - "Anyway we need to assemble, we got guests." Asa - "Really ?" Logan - "By the way do you snore?" Asa smiles - "Like a freight train." Logan frowns.  
  
Soon everyone is assembled in the meeting room. Professor - "As you know this hotel has hired a lot of extra security. We will also be assiting in this effort. But before we get into details we will have some more help. This help will come from members of the Fantastic 4, let us greet the Thing and the She-Hulk (25 years old). Asa notices a large organge burte walk though the door followed by a tall green skined beauty, with a Ms. Olympia body and a little taller than Asa. Thing - "Well this looks like an interesting crew." She-Hulk -"Ummm yes don't they." Professor -" Next comes the majority of the security personal, please take time to introduce yourselves to each other. You will be working together.' A few minutes are spent as they shake hands and greet each other. She-Hulk sizes up the men. She-Hulk -(Ummmmm let's see oh the blue furball is cute, I bet he is a real beast.....Speaking of beast their is the one known as Wloverine, rough looking........There is a very handsome one is he french......ummm oh my there is a large, dark and handsome one, sounds Russian, nice bod.......Speaking of bod's what is this one, nice smile and ripped body, ummm friendly too...oh here he comes." Asa - "hello, my name is Asa, how do you do." She-Hulk gives him a seductive smile -"they call me Jennifer handsome." Asa -"ummmm...ahhhhh...(What did she just call me?)  
  
Later that night the teams settle in. The Things rooms with Sam and Bobby. She Hulk replaces Marrow. Kitty is in her room. In comes She-Hulk. She-Hulk -"Good evening , Kitty isn't it." Kitty -"Hello." They chat for an half and hour and really are stating to hit it off. She-Hulk -'So tell me about this Asa guy" Kitty -"Ummm I do not know much, but from what I know he isa kind all around nice guy" She-hulk - "Sweet,but sounds kind of dull." Kitty - "Who also has a myserious past he cannot remember, is a great cook, and could possiblity become one of the most powerful mutants on earth, if he is not already, I also hear he gives a great massage." She-Hulk - "Now that is interesting." Kitty - "If you want to know more you are going to have to ask someone on the current X-men team." Jennifer smiles. Kitty -"Do you know any hot spots near by?" Jennifer smile grows bigger.  
  
The next day everyone gets there assignment and studies everything about the summit, where people will go, what they will do inside and out side. Every minor detail is gone over and over. A few hours after lunch She-Hulk finds the Thing walking out the Kitchen licking his fingers. She-Hulk - "Getting a snack Ben?" Ben - "I do not know how powerful Asa is, but he can cook. He is in there with a few from the X-men and that Brit group, plus some security personal, fixing them a late lunch. He has homemade pizza, he has some boneless Chichen and stake soked in a speical sauce for sandwiches, and some special made salads with his hommade dressings, some homemade tocos with speical seasoning in the meat, We should hire him." She-hulk - "Really I will have to see this." She peeks in unoticed to see Sam, Bobby, Hank, Jean, Gambit, Kitty, and Rahne plus some of the security detail finishing munching on a variety of food. The first to leave is the security who thank Asa. Then the rest start to leave. Sam - "Asa my stomack thanks you." Bobby - "Asa my taste buds thank you as well." Gambit - "Oh Gambit going to get fat." Hank - "I must say Asa you indeed have talent, every made homemade twinkies?" Jean - "Thanks again Asa, I may send Scott to you for some cooking lessons." Rahne - "Asa I have not ate this well in a while, thank-you" Kitty - "Asa would you consider tranfering to Excalibur?" Asa -"Ha..ha..ha....Thank you for the complaiments my friends." They leave Asa alone in the kitchen. She Hulk walks in.  
  
Asa - "Hello Jennifer." She-hulk -"Hello Handsome, could you fix a straved beauty something to eat?" Asa _ "(why does she make me nervous)..Umm sure what would you like?" She-hulk -"how about a little of everything?" Asa - "Ok...(Gee I guess jubes is not the only one with a bottomless stomach.)" She -hulk is quite thankful that she has little trouble now keeping her figure no matter what she eats, because she finds all the reports about his cooking are true. they engage in some small talk as he serves her as he sits down next to her and has a snack of his own. After finishing her meal. She-hulk - "So Asa do you think you could prepare a private romantic dinner for two?" Asa - "Sure, you had someone in mind?" She leans over getting her face close to his-"How about you handsome?" She leans in for a kiss But all of the sudden Rogue walks in. Asa - "(Saved!)...Marie, it is good to see you!" He gets up and hugs her. Rogue is not sure what to make of the sence in front of her. _"ummm good to see you Asa." she-hulk gets up to leave She-hulk -"I will catch you later Asa, and I do mean catch." Asa - "oh boy" Rogue - "Is there something going on between you two?" Asa -"Not that I know of." Asa tells her the details. Rogue - "A rommantic dinner for two? That would be nice." Asa - "I could prepare one for you and Gambit if you like." Rogue - "No need Asa, I care about Gambit, and I know he cares for me. But I cannot expect any man to just wait around for me." Asa - "I thought things were going well?..(oh I hope I am not the reason)." Rogue - "they were, but lately we have decieded to just be friend for the moment and see." Asa - "Was it me?" Rogue - "Actually he is starting to respect and trust you. Trust and respect is something he does not give easily. But Gambit is gambit , he cannot help but be a flirting ladies man." Asa -"I am sorry." Rogue - "Yeah I am too, But I do not want him hanging around out of pity, I am handling it a lot better than I thought, I do think I could have made it these many weeks without you Asa." Asa -"me?" Rogue - "And it is not because we can touch , though you know what that means to me. You are very kind and wise, I have treasured our chats, I really needed to talk and the things you say are uasually what I need to hear. " Asa - "Anytime girl." Rogue touches him on the nose with an exposed finger- "Thanks, now let's go I think it is time for one of Scott's drills." Asa - "Oh joy." Rogue -"Come on, maybe they will team you and She-hulk in a dark out of the way part of the place...hehehehe." Asa - "Stop!"  
  
It is night before the day before guests are supposed to arrive. Kitty and She-hulk want to go out for a night on the town before the Summit gets started. The Professor, Hank, Ben, Moria, Rogue, and Kurt decide to stay in. Rogue and Kurt do some catchung up. She-Hulk, Kitty, Rahne, Storm, Logan, Sam, Bobby, Gambit, Colossus, Pete decied to go to a dance club that allows mutants to enter. Jean and Scott deciede to have a quite evening alone. Asa is quite undecided till Kitty and She-Hulk burst in his room. He is in tan slackes and a button up "Hawiian shirt"and running shoes. Kitty - "Come on Asa let's go have some fun." Asa - "Well..." She-hulk - "Sorry handsome you may not be totally dressed for it, but your coming." She then picks Asa up fireman style and carries him out. Asa - "Hey!!!!! Kitty grab my wallet please it is on the T.V........." Asa is then thrown in the back of his own Hum-Vee. Gambit is driving. Gambit -" Gambit knew you would not mind so Gambit borrow your keys." Asa- "Gambit! One dent and your dead." Gambit -"No worries, Gambit a good driver." Next to Asa slids in Rahne, who is followed by Colossus, Bobby jumps in on Shot -gun. Rahne takes both Asa and Colossuses Arms. Rahne -"Well fellows I have never been to a place like this before." Asa is pleased that she is dressed conservatively, more so than the she- hulk and kitty, and most likely most of the females there as well. Logan, Storm, Sam, and pete ride in a rental. Kitty goes with She-hulk in her jeep. it is a surpisingly warm spring night.  
  
Upon arrival the group walks into the club. Gambit is dressed to kill and already a variety of young ladies are looking his direction. Bobby and Pete Wisdom almost start to drool at the sight of some many women. Sam is just looking around, it is a litle much for a country boy to take in at once. Rahne is noticing that a few guys are looking at her in a strange way, she stays close to Asa and Colossus. Kitty and She-hulk cannot wait to get out on the floor, they have their share of admirers. Storm is also turning a few heads, they turn away quickly after an angry glare from Logan. Strom giggles. She cannot recall how when she has laughed and giggled as ahe has in the past few weeks. The palce is huge, and they grab a table big enough for all of them to sit at. Logan goes to see if they have pool tables. The ladies go to freshen up. Pete Wisdom disappears. Sam and Bobby are excited. Colossus is noticing that he is getting some looks as well. Gambit is like a kid in a candy store. Asa is just looking around and repeating in his head....(Thou shall not lust, thou shall not......wow that girl....THOU SHALL NOT LUST, THOU SHALL NOT LUST.)  
  
After the ladies return Kitty and She-hulk go out on the dance floor draging Storm along with them they quickly become the center of male attetion, dancing with this guy and that one. Logan decieds to play a little pool before returning. Gambit strolls out on the dance floor and is almost engulfed by women. Storm is glad Rogue is not here to see it. Sam and Bobby start talking to a pair of college coeds and go out on the floor dancing with them. Kitty comes over and drags a relcutent Rahne out on the floor. A very attactive cat like female mutant comes over and talks to Colossus. Cat- "Hey big dark and handsome care to dance?" Before he can answer she drags him out on the dance floor. Asa laughs. Asa is left alone at the table. The others seem to be enjoy themselves, even Rahne. He glances Pete Wisdom chatting with a blonde hair female. He cannot see Logan. He ignores Kitty as she does a little dirty dancing. Suddenly a slow song comes up and Rahne, Storm, and Colossus head back to the table, She-hulks grabs Asa. She-hulk -"Come on handsome quiting sitting around and let's dance.  
  
Storm trys not to laugh but considering She-hulk is a little taller then Asa makes for quite a sight. Logan returns and notices, he starts to laugh till Storm kicks him under the table. Suddenly the music stops and is about to pick up again. She-hulk - "Say why don't we find a private little corner of our own?" Asa -"Our own?" She-hulk smiles - "let me guess your afraid of Tall women." Asa - "Hey beauty is beauty, even if you have to look up to it." She-hulk actually blushes -"Why thank you Mr. Steel, but I take it your not looking for more than friendship." Asa - "For the moment.......I make a good friend." She-hulk smiles - "Ok Asa, I would like that...." Asa - "(Whew!)" She-hulk - "for now...hehehe."  
  
The next slow song Kitty grabs Asa much to the disappointment of many males. Kitty lays her head near his shoulder. Asa -"Having fun are we?" Kitty - "Yeah Asa I really needed to blow off some steam." Asa -"Cool." Kitty - "You feel kinda of out of place don't you" Asa - "well I have been to clubs before, but yes I usually do." Kitty smiles "awwwww" The song ends. Asa - "Thanks for the dance. Now maybe these guys will stop looking at me with such dirty looks." Kitty - "Oh and why would they be jealous of you?" Asa -'Ummmm let's see our little "Teams" are full of beautiful females, and you certianly are one of them?" Kitty -"Thanks Asa, I noticed some females looking our way." Asa -"Ha I think they were looking at Gambit."  
  
Asa returns to the table. Kitty, Storm, She-hulk, Bobby, Sam continue to dance. Logan goes back to play some pool with Colossus with Cat still hanging on his arm. Storm and Rahne go and get some refreshments for the group. Gambit comes over with a group of females following close behind. Gambit - "ladies allow Remmy a few moments of rest Remmy shall re join you in a few moments.' the ladies leave still looking at Gambit, like a dog looks at a steak. Asa -"(How does he do it?)....Having fun?" Gambit- "Gambit always have fun, especially with the ladies." Asa - "I see." Gambit - "Come now Asa don't be sitting hear all night let gambit introduce you to the ladies." Asa -"I am fine, but hey be careful I think some of your fan club is under aged." Gambit - "Gambit not that type, you know Gambit." Asa -"Of Course, just reminding you to let them down gently" Gambit - "Of course, ummm you know about me and Rogue, yes?" Asa - "Wee." Gambit - "Gambit just want you to know if things happen there is no one Gambit would wish for her than you." Asa - "Thanks Gambit, but I really have no plans for anyone at the moment." Gambit -"Gambit understand, but one does not know what the future holds." Suddenly a blonde with short hair comes over. Gambit - "Lucy!!!! It has been a while." Lucy -"Hello Remmy, It is good to see you" Feeling like a thrid wheel Asa gets up and goes to see how Logan and Colussus is doing. He glances pete wisdom chatting with a dark hair female and her friend. Asa -" Having fun Pete." Pete - 'Sure mate, listen sorry about the other day." Asa - "I am not the one you should apoligize to." Pete -"I know, I will."  
  
After returning to the table he finds Rahne and Storm sitting there. Asa - "Hey ladies, How are you." Rahne - "Fine Asa, but I think I have had my fill of dancing for a while." Storm - "And I am also fine, it is good to see some of our friends blow off steam." Rahne - "Hey Asa there is a note here from Gambit I think." Asa reads the note: Asa, Gambit going to borrow your ride again. No worry Gambit take good care of it. Gambit see you all later. -Gambit P.S. - Don't Worry about Remmy, I will take good care of him. -Lucy Asa - "Oh boy." Storm - "Something wrong?" He hands her the note. Storm -"I knew they where trying to be friends and see what happens , but if Rogues catches them so soon it will hurt her." Rahne -"Oh that is sad," Asa just shook his head. They had got there at 8:00pm, it is now close to 2 am, Gambit had leaft at 10pm. The tired but happy crew pile into the two remaining cars. She- hulk is drivng her jeep, with Sam at shot gun. Asa is behind her half a sleep with Kitty sleeping on his shoulder and Rahne sleeping on Kitty's. The rest pile in the rental. Upon arrival Pete, Peter, Sam, and Bobbyhead for bed. Logan and Storm take a sleepy Rahne to her room and then head for their own rooms. Asa follows She-hulk as he carries a sleeping Kitty to her room. Kitty wakes up as Asa places her on her bed. Asa - "Time for bed Kitty." Kitty - "Ok,,,Yawn..." She stumbles into the bathroom to change. Asa is a bout to leave but She-hulk in a thankfully conservative PJ's. Heads him off. She-hulk -"Hold on there buddy, I hear your great at massages, so as a friend get those fingers ready!" Asa - "As you wish." Asa hand are surrounded by a white glow. he begins. She-Hulk - "(Wow that does feel good, looks like he can use his powers in a variety of ways.). Asa's eys go yellow. Because of her muscle she finds it hard to get a good massage, till now. Ten minutes in she is out like a light. Asa tucks her in. Kitty emgers. Kitty - "Me next. " Asa dose the same routinue, minus the yellow eyes. Kitty -"(Ummmmm.this is so relaxi.......ZZZZZZZZZ). Asa tucks her in and locks the door behind him.  
  
he returns to his room finding Logan already there. Asa - "Hey Logan you get Rahne to her room?" Logan "Yeah Ace, she is sleeping like a baby. but I cannot believe you let Gumbo borrow you ride." Asa - "Well he thought I would not mind," Logan shakes his head and heads for bed. Asa does the same.  
  
At 9am the next morning Rogue goes is headed for Asa, logan's and Gambit's room. She has been to a few of the others but found a lot of sleeping mutants. No problem she enjoyed catching up with Kurt last night. As she walks down the hall. She sees Gambit looking very fine indeed, but as if he has just got in. Gambit is a bit starled to see her there. She notices the lipstck on his collar and smell perfume on his clothing. Gambit - "Chere...umm Gambit did not expect to see you this early." Rogue held back the tears. -"I can see that." Gambit- "Listen Rogue I....." Rogue - "No need to explain Gambit, I understand we are adults, our relationship just did not work out....ummm I will see you later." Gambit - 'Wait Marie, (Oh she is gone. Gambit is Gambit's own worst enemy sometimes.") Gambit walks in and finds Asa and Logan asleep. He retires.  
  
Rogue flies up to the top of the building and cries.  
  
Next chapter - An enemy. 


	14. Chapter 14

X-men are the property of marvel comics.  
  
The Summit goes off without any problems. Everyone is busy doing their jobs. Asa notices Rogue avoiding Gambit. About the middle of the week Asa has some time and knocks on Rogue's door, she has been spending a lot of time alone. Asa- "anybody home?" Rogue - "Yes, please come in." Asa find her sitting up in Bed with a box of tissue he sits down beside her. Asa -"How you doing?" Rogue - "Oh Asa I just don't know. I thought I could handle breaking up with Remmy, but I just cannot shake the feeling that I am never going to find anyone." Asa -"Oh Rogue, I am sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?" Rogue embarces him putting her head on his shoulder.' Asa -" I am here for you Rogue." She weeps bitter tears for a long while, til she falls asleep. Storm comes in as he tucks her in. Storm - "Is she alright?" Asa -" I do not know, will you be around for a bit, I do not think she should be alone Storm -"I will be here when she wakes. The professor wants to see you. Asa -" Ok.....sigh"  
  
Later in the professor's room. Asa walks in to find Logan and the professor. Asa-"Yes Professor?" Professor -"Ah Asa, things seem to be going very well so far, but I want you to go and check on Marrow?" Logan -"Is something wrong? ' Professor -"No, she has checked in, but I would feel better if someone looked in on her." Asa - "You got it." Professor - "Logan please give him directions and a communcation device." Logan -"You got it" Asa listens to the directions then heads out at once.  
  
Marrow did not know what to expect when she returned. She do not like what she found. There were more mutants than ever in the tunnels. She found wondering mutants starving and quite hopeless. Young children dirty and undernourished. it was bad when she was young, but it seemed just a little worse now shefound Callisto sick on a home made bed. She tried to care for her but they had no medicial supplies. Little food and no clean water. Others were sick as well. She saw a young girl over the body of her mother trying desperately to wake her up, she would not move. marrow was about to lose it. Suddenly a familar form poped in to veiw.  
  
Asa saw a young mutant girl with yellow skin and orange hair over the body of a Mutant woman with Green scales for skin and Long dark hair, both were dirty and looked as if they had not eatten in days. Asa knelt down beside them. The yellow girl instantly Leaned over her mother to protect her. Yellow girl -"No leave mommy alone!!!!!" Asa -"Shhhhhh calm down little one I am here to help." he gently lifted the mutant woman into his arms. Mutant woman woke up and graped his hands -"Please help my little girl...please......." her eyes were full of tears and deperation , she passed out. Yellow girl - "Mommy, mommy.." Asa gently laid her down usiong his jacket for a pillow. He stood up and found hundreds of empty stares. Marrow appears behind him -"you see up worlder even your God has left us to our fate." Asa turned around and saw tears flowing from Marrow' eyes. Asa was at a loss, the yellow girl tugged at his pants leg -"Can you help my mommy, I will do anything..please mister..please." Asa weeped. Asa - (Oh God what can I d....wait a minute..wait a minute) As if inspired by heaven Asa went into action. He called Hank to bring himself and a couple X-men. He made one more call.  
  
An hour later Pastor Micha Jones and his wife of 30 years Betsy were waiting at a cornor. Micha was 65 and Betsy was 59, hoever years of healthy living made them look much younger.  
  
They were street minsters and had a call from an old friend. Behind them were a couple of trucks. These trucks had food,water, clothing, medical supplies, and a variety of other things. More was on the way. Betsy _ "Dear did Asa say to meet him here." Micha - "Yes dearest he did." Asa pops out of an alley and noticies the older black couple and the group from various churches they brought with them. Asa had joined with thier ministry which bought supplies for those in need around the city. There was always need, but supplies were piling up faster then they could give them out, much faster in the past few weeks, very unusual. Asa -"Micha , Betsy how are you doing.?" Betsy - "fine asa, what is up?" Asa told them and the fifty others assembled, mostly college students. Micha-"Are you sure it is safe.?" As he asked a 2cars pulled up out came Hank , Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Gambit, she-hulk, Rahne Logan soon arrived on his bike. Some assembled found things a little unsettling. Joe (29yrs) - 'Let me get this straight you want us to trust a bunch of mutants and go down under ground to face God knows what?!?" Gambit made an angry glare at him. Trish -(20year old) - "mr. Steel I have heard bad things about the mutants the live under the city." Jenny -(18 yrs old) -" honest I do not see why we should risk our lives?" Gambit -"Fine, Gambit say we do not need you."  
  
Asa - "Please please. my fellow brothers and sisters in Christ, God has called us to spread the good newws to all people. Sometimes before you can do that you have to meet their needs. Down there young kids are straving in a dark hole with no hope. People are bitter, scared, and lonley. They most likely will not greet you with open arms. Those of us who have been in the Jones Ministry have seen a lot on these cruel streets, people die everyday, sometimes way too young. The same is going on down there, and at the moment to a much higher degree. I know it is hard, we fight against the pimps and pornokings, and all the other predators on the streets and we seem like we are not getting any where. And to take on another task such as this seems foolish. If you go I cannot 100 percent guantee your safety, me and my freinds here will do all we can to protect you. But we are Christian, we go to the dark places to shine the light, the light of Christ that was first shown to us. Please my Christian brothers and sisters, this mutant brother of yours is asking."  
  
The assembled fifty just looked at each other, many were still afraid but decieded to go. Micha - "Ok Asa this is you show take the lead." Asa -"Ok, we have more people and trucks coming, Hank, Logan, She-hulk, and gambit takethe first group down with supplies. Keep them safe, everyone grab a flashlight, bring some lighting. Marrow is already down there she should have a better idea of the total situation. Jean contact the Professor and tell him the situation. Stay up here and help keep things organized. Kitty. Rogue, and Rahne will form a sceond group. It should not take too many trips. "  
  
Suddenly A buch of police cars and a few swat teams appear. Asa - "Officers nice to see who we could use your help." After some of the officers see the what is down below they Agree.  
  
Yellow girl is frighten to see so many strangers coming. But her mind is put at easy when a blue furry doctor come to help her mommy. Callisto gets out of bed and takes in the sence for a couple of hours and this is what she sees. Humans bringing food, blankets, and medical supplies. Police stand guard along the passage ways and hold lights. She sees a familar blue fured mutant set up a makeshift medical center. She wathces other bring bed frames, air mattresses, regular mattesses. A yellow eyed mutant and a larged powerfull looking green skinned female carrying some heating units and power generators. She notices bathing and clenaing supplies. A makeshift kicthen with oven and freezors is set up. The mutants in the tunels are stunned.  
  
Marrow cannot believe her eyes- ", maybe there is a....sniff" Gambit looks down at the yellowskined girl as she looks up at him with a tired face. Yellow girl -"Will my mommy be alright? Gambit -"Ummm Gambit do not know, but Hank good doctor, he will help Mommy." Yellow girl hugs him by the leg -"Thank-you mister." " the pleasure is Gambit's little one.  
  
the next day Micha -"you will not believe this Asa, but I have just called around and the support and volunteers to help out down here are pouring in, not just from the city but around the country. " Asa - "Mich this is Callisto, she is a leader down here." Mich- "A pleasure to meet you." Callisto -"I amm honored.' Asa - "Callisto I would ask that you keep safe all those that come down here to help out." Callisto - "If they come in friendship they will not be harmed, if anyone tries they will answer to me." Micha and Asa -(God help them)  
  
A little later. Hank -"You have doen a noble thing Asa." Asa - "Hank don't give me the praise thank all these people that are here to help those in need, despite their fears." Jean -"Asa the professor wants us to return to the summit, he wants you Logan, gambit to stay while he is sending Colossus and the Thing, and of course Hank is staying hile some volunteer nurses and doctors come to help, Marrow can stay as well." Asa -"Ok Jean." Jean - "Asa I just want to say..." Asa "Thanks Jean, we could not have kept things in line without you." Jean smiles-"thankyou." Asa goes and thanks all those about to leave. He greets each one before they head back. Asa -"Thanks Kitty, you really improved those power generator,." Kitty hugs him - "Asa I have not felt this good in a long time." Asa - "me too"  
  
Later up on the surface Asa and Micha have chat. Micha - "You know Asa I am still not sure about this, but our ministry to mutants in the Church over all is kind of lacking." Asa -"Micha I consider you a father in the faith. It is important that this not just be a one night thing. They need the basics now. But they will need things like education, job training, and so much more. And because they are mutants it will be that much harder, calling for a lot of patience. And Micha, I know government agencies will want to help, and that is good, but we need to maintian a presence in the tunnels and mutants all over the city. It will be danerous, there are some very bad mutants out there among other things, including anti- mutnat groups in and out of the church, but we have to do it." Micha "I know, you ever thought about becoming a full time minister?" Asa -"Yes.. But I have made a commitment to something else right now."  
  
Betsy was busy tucking in some mutant children in bed. It was the first time for many to be not sleeping on the ground or in trash. There were Mutants and humans that still did not know what to make of the other, yet there were others that got along just fine. A mutant mother and father were tucking in their child for the first time with a clean blanket. Besty knew there would be a rough time ahead and a lot of disappointment, but for now hope was taking seed. Marrow was tucking in Mary (Yellow Skinned girl), the litte girl was clutching a small purple teddy bear. Mary-"What will happen tommorrow?" Marrow - "I do not know, but you should get some sleep." Mary - "I can't teddy and me are worried about mommy." Suddenly Gambit appears. Gambit -"Good news little one, mommy will be ok!" Mary -"Really, can I see her." Gambit - "She is slepping and needs her rest, but Gambit know she would love to see you when she wakes, so why don't you sleep so you can be ready." Mary reaches up and hugs Gambit -"Ok, Good night mister, good night Sarah."  
  
She falls asleep as soon as her head reaches the pillow. Marrow has never seen Gambit teary eyed.  
  
For the rest of the week The X-men and Excaliubar take turns guarding the summit and taking turns in the tunnels helping out. A small communtiy of tent are springing up. The generators are suppling heat and power, while the kitchen is fixing three meals a day. No one in the tunnels can remember when they have not beeen hungry for a long period of time. Living conditions are improving. Mutants and superheros like Spider-man, the Avengers, and others from aroung the area are volunteering their time to help and protect. The situation is not front page news but word is spreading.  
  
the summit concludes. Nothing major is decied, but it has open the door for more disscussion. The Professor is pleased, he did not expect much, but this was something. A step a few months ago he could not have imagined. Funny, there were protests from FOH and the like, but little else. And the Professor was pleased about what was happening in the tunnels. It was sad that even he could forget those less fortunate, but this was the type of thing that made one feel good. When he visited the tunnels he had a nice little chat with Jenny and her daughter Mary. Jenny was still weak but in good spirits, Mary was a full of energy. He watched some college students form some Christian clubs on their various campuses organizing some games for the young children. He saw young children considered the lowest of Mutant kind laughing and playing. He did not even mind having a ball or two bounce off his head.  
  
With the Summit over the Professor and Moria decied to have their teams stay an extra few days to relax and help in the tunnels. It is evening She-hulk, Gambit, Marrow, Thing, Moria, plus Reed and Sue Richards are in the tunnels. Reed- "Ben this is wonderful, I am almost ashamed not to have tried to do anything sooner." Ben -"Don't beat yourself up , we did not know what was going on down here, granted we did not look too hard either." Sue, Betsy, and Gambit were playing with some of the children. Marrow could not believe what Gambit was doing. She-hulk was helping moving things with the aid of Sipder-man. She-hulk -"Thanks for helping out web-head" Spidey - "My pleasure, you know things have been very rough form me these past few months, The love of my life disappears, I start to fall for someone else (the Black cat) she has issues (old boy friend), I am just angry at so many things, things I have no control. But this, this makes you look at people who actually have it worse than you. And they actual thank me, and I have done so little in the past few days." She-hulk -"Web Slinger these people have been ignored and been outcasts their entire life, that fact that your here and trying to means something." Spider-man - "So who is this Asa guy, and what kind of code name is Moose?" She-hulk giggles -"One that feels he does not need a fancy, cool, codename to prove himself." Spider-man goes over to Marrow -" Nice to see you again Marrow." Marrow - "Ummmm, nice to see you spider-man, please excuse me, I do not want to be rude, but I have got a lot on my mind, I am not up for chatting." Spider-Man "(Wow, she is actucally being polite)....No Problem, hope things clear-up soon, catch you later" Marrow - "Good-bye." Marrow walks off lost is so many thoughts. Callisto has noticed a change in her former student. She taught her how to fight, but could not teacher to control her inner demons, not that she always knew how either.  
  
That night a dark figure was hopping from roof top to roof top. The figure stopped on top of one building overlooking Times Square and waited. This one was looking for something. Suddenly the figure hears a soft purring sound. The figure looks down to see a pregant cat rubbing up against the figure's leg. The leg belonged to none other than the Felicia Hardy, the Blackcat. She stood there with the body of a goddess and a troubled mind.  
  
BlackCat - "Oh hello there kitty how are you?" She picks up the cat and strokes it's head. She was hoping to run into A certian swinging hero. As she sit there she could not help but reflect. She had lived in wealth all her life. And she had finally found her father, things get a bit confused from there. She was forced to take chemical mix that was the same formula that gave birth to Captian America. This formula gave her inhanced flexes, sences, and a cut and toned super strong body. She could change form from her usual blone petite frame to a rock hard goddess of the night with white hair. For a time she joined Spider-man in his fight against crime they were becoming close. Then an old flame returns with a terrible curse, so she joins him and a half breed vampire to free her love from it. But she just could not stay with them either. She was finding that she did enjoy a bit of the night, she could now see why her father contiued in his life of a thief for so long. The dangers and excite were grand , and sometimes the reward even grander. She had wanted to be a hero like spidey, but hero more time that not are only rec onized after they are gone. While they live they seem to fight a never ending battle with little reward. BlackCat put down the expecting mother. Blackcat - "Well i do not think he would want to see me anyway, still I should visit mother." Suddenly the building shook then stopped during the shake BlackCat had her foot fall through the floor. But she was alright, but the more she struggled the more the rest of the floor started to give way. BlackCat - "Hardy let's stay still till we can think of a way to get out of this, mabye some swinging prince charming wil come to my rescue.....or not." The floor caved in and before she could use her agility a peice of lead pipe hit her in the head. After thar everything was foggy, she was wondering around in a daze, one side of the building had fallen off and she was heading for total air and a 14 story drop.  
  
Asa Had been flying around the city taking it in. He too had a lot on his mind. As he was going over Times Square the whole city started to shake. It shook for a few seconds then quit. Asa- "What is going on...(Earth quake maybe?)" Asa notices that some of the sournding buildings took damage. He was going to fly around to see if anyone needed help, everything seemed alright, people were wondering around a bit curious to just what happened. Asa then notice a figure about to walk right off a building down into the streets, it was a woman and she looked disorenited. She fell off, Asa used his supper speed to try and catch her.  
  
Blackcat could feel herself falling Blackcat-"I guess this is it" Suddenly she found herself in being carried in a pair of strong arms and on the ground. BlackCat-"Spidey...?" She asked still a little groggy. Asa - (Spider-man? And they call Gambit a ladies man.)...ummm no they call me Moose." BlackCat jumped out of his grasped and tried to stand, she would have to settle for leaning against a street light. She looked up and found a very muscle bound man in a bluish uniform she could swear she had seen on the news before on a guy that shot energy beams from his eyes, only this guy was bigger, no vissor , had a gotee and were a red bandana. He also had somesort of device with an "X" symbol on it and his eyes were glowing a bluish color. BlackCat -"Ok Mister, what is going on, who are you?" Asa - "Ha, HA, Ah Me I am the guy that saved you from a nasty fall, Are you ok"' BlackCat -"Oh...I..I cannot stand up..(must have gotten hit harder than I thought." She slides down the pole to a seat position. Suddenly their attention is turned to some animal cries. Looking up they both look up to see the pregnant cat hanging on the side of the building about to fall. BlackCat- "Oh no she is going to....." Before she can complete her sentence Asa goes into action. She does not know if it is the bump on her head but all she can see is a fast moving blur. Suddnely the cat is in her lap, a little frighten but seeming comfortable in her lap. BlackCat passes out. Asa- "Now this is an interesting sight...I wonder what made the ground shake?"  
  
BlackCat woke up from and found her self in a bed with a Blue furry mutant taking her temperture. Hank _"Ahhhh, my dear you are a wake." BlackCat - "Where Iam?" Hank - "Well That is a bit of a story." She findsout that she is underneath the city and some sort of missionary work is going on, Hank tries to fill her in the best he can. She walks around and notices how bad things are. But she is almosted comforted to see people, normal people along with mutants and heros trying to help out. She is tapped on the shoulder and turns to see the one that saved her. Asa - "Hello there I see you up and about, and only after a couple fo hours." BlackCat smiles - "So "Moose" do you have a real name you can share?" Asa- "The name is Asa, and your name is?" BlackCat - "They call me the BlackCat." She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. BlackCat -"Thanks for saving me." Asa blushing alittle -"Ummmm...your welcome." BlackCat -"Do you happen to know where my furry friend is, and I do mean the cat not the doctor." Asa -"In the kitchen with some of the chilren." She give him a sudective look _"Thanks big guy...catch you later." Asa-"Gulp...ummm see you later." Gambit walks up. Gambit- "Ummm remind Gambit to save her sometime, maybe in Paris." Asa eys roll -"Sure Gambit, I will remember." Gambit -"Asa my friend did you cause the ground to shake like dat earlier?" Asa -"Nope." Gambit - "Gambit afraid of that, telvision and radio not working, only able to pick up a few local stations." Asa -"I am going to go back and see the professor, keep a line open I do not like this either. Asa looked at his watch.....11:45pm.  
  
  
  
Next chapter - A New Dragon. 


	15. Chapter 15

X-men are the property of Marvel. Any thing between ( ) stands for thoughts and mental exchanges.  
  
12:00am and there was a large group assmebled in Central park, a group not human. It was about two hundred of the dragon like creatures that the X-men faced a few months ago, plus one more. This one was orange.  
it was a little smaller than the rest amd more human looking than then others. The other dragons were keeping a safe distance form the orange on. Unliked the others that were clother in just an underwear type garment, he had a black spandex uniform exposing only his hands and his head, with what looked like black boots. It just stood there in the middle of the dragons, arms folded as if wating for something.  
  
Asa was flying near central park when he noticed some of the flying greenies, as he got closer he started to feel a strong power among them. He hover over the group, no dragon even tried to attack him.  
"Professor, come in, we have a problem, dragon like creatures in central park plus one more, this one is new and orange. And I am sensing that this guy is a lot stronger then the others." Asa informed the professor via a comunaction device. "Asa what are they doing?" Replied the professor. "Nothing at the moment I am hovering above them and they are just looking at me. And I think the orange one is smiling......." Before Asa could finish the orange one flew up toward him with super seed catching Asa off guard. Orange grabbed him by the leg before he could defend himself and throw him hard into the ground Crash! creating a small crater. "Asa! What is going on!?!" "(ouch that hurt)...I am alright professor this one's is stronger then his friends, I will have to get back to you" Asa's eyes where know blue he peppered the sky with blue energy blasts, but Orange doged them all. They suddenly were in a super speed fight, Asa trying to kick and punch at high speeds while Orange blocked or doged everyone.   
  
Black Cat was watching the fight from a roof top a safe distance away, from the look of it Asa was not winning. Suddenly Sipder-man swings out of nowhere next to her. She turns and they look at each other unable to speak for atime the battle taking place a over the park seemd so far a way. That is until Orange catches Asa with a round house kick that spends him half way through the building Spidey and Cat are on, causing it to shake. Spider-man was worried, (If this guy is half as powerful as they say He is this dragon guy could be a problem)Suddenly Asa reappears in front of them floating in the air brushing off dust and other things. "Are you ok Asa?" Black cat asked. Asa turned to face her, his eyes now red. "Fine, But I think this is going to be a long night." Cat did not need to be telepathic to sense the raw power coming from him. The two titans clash again at supper speeds. With each blow causing a thunder clap. Boom!Bam! Wham! All Spider-man and Cat could see was two blurs of motion, but they felt the shcok waves cased by the battle they were getting stronger, shaking the ground. Sudden One of the fighters was knocked into the ground, it was Orange. Orange then floated back into the air facing Asa from a distance. The two roughed up warriors faced each other in a silent stare. Then Orange smile and said in a reptialian voice, "I know your weakness." He raised his arm and sent a few green ball like energy blasts toward a populted area. Asa used his supper speed to get in in front and deflect them safely away. Orange then started to fire in all directions, Asa raced to prevent them from doing any damage. While deflecting the last one Orange got behind Asa and caught him with another round house striaght into the ground. The Orange fired two powerful beams of purple where asa had fallen. It struck with incredible force. Ka-BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sipderman grab Cat and swung away to a safe distance. When the somke clear there was a huge crater big and deep enough to hold a dozen semi-trucks and then some. Asa crawled out of the crater, he was dazed. (ohhhh that one stung) Asa thought as he tried to get his balance back. Sudden the other dragon creatures were coming at him like a swarm. Asa was still not totally recovered. Just before the first few creatures reached him sudden the swarm was hit with lighting bolts, red energy beams, webbing, from Scott, Storm, and sipder man. She hulk, Thing and Colosuss fromed a wall between the creatures and asa, they were pounding the creatures left and right. Sam and rogue were knocking flying dragons out of the sky where Wolverine or Marrow would dispatch them. Cat was helping a still cloudy Asa sit down, as Jean looked him over. Gambit and Ice man stood guard firing charged cards and Ice beams at any creature getting too close. Soon the battle was over, Dragon creatures were lying either dead or unable (or willing) to move. they assmebled around Asa as Orange watched the whole thing from the sky, seemingly unconcerned that his fellow dragon were not moving much. "Is he alright Jean?" Scott asked. "I do not know Scott that thing actually hurt him, he is still quite dazed." Jean replied. The mention of Asa being hurt by that creature send worry, concern and fear. Except for three. Wolverine was standing staring the creature in the eyes claws extended,(Come on bud). Marrow was mad and worried more about Asa health then the creature. Rogue was furious and suddenly flew at the creature with full force knocking it in the stomach caucing it it breifly double over. Then it raised it self striaght again and laughed at her and said, "you will have to do better then that." Suddenly the creature just looked at her. The ones one the ground saw Rogue grab her head and fell from the sky, Gambit rushed to her side, but before he could do anything he grab his head and also fell. All of them did the same, Jean tried to block the mental attack but could not. Everyone but asa was on the ground screaming in pain. Suddenly Asa awaoke from his daze and stood up before he could focus fully all he heard was screams. then his head started to hurt, it drove him back to one knee. Orange hover a few feet above the ground, bent down and grabbed Asa by what remained of his uniform and held him in front of hima few feet off the ground, even though Asa eyes were now red. Unnoticed by Asa some cramera crews from local news stations and Fox and CNN were recording the whole thing live.  
  
Back at the school of Gen X the teens were around a tv set. Most with worried expressions. Emma and Sean were also taking in the broadcast seatted behind the teens. Paige saw her brother screaming in pain. Chamber put a hand on her shoulder, frustrated at not being able to do anything. They both looked over at Jubes expecting her to have a terrified, instead she had an angery look on her faced and shouted at the TV. "Asa Don't you dare let dragon breathe win! Kick his butt!!!!!" she yelled. Then her expression softened and her vocie lowered "Please big brother I do not not want to lose anyone else....please God I know asa can get stronger help him go to the next level without any side effects..please!!!!" She turned ran to Emma and weeped in her lap. Sean and the other X-men had never seen Emma show such tenderness as she tried and comfort the crying teen with calming words and a gentle touch. The other memebrs of GEn-x gather round and tried to support their temammate the best they could. Suddenly they saw that the broadcast was suddenly interrupted by static and the picture gone. (Nooooooo, I can't lose them not my family not Wolvie, Jean, the X-men, Asa.....) Jubes thought as for a moment she believed her worst fears were coming true.  
  
"I will eat your friends for dinner while you watch" Orange told Asa as he had him in his grip. Asa looked around at all of his fallen friends they were still withering in pain, Asa felt as if his brain was melting and about to pour out his nose. Suddenly he noticed the news crews in the distance. And he wondered if Jubes could be watching, suddenly he could just feel that she was he could almost see her looking sadder then she did when she confided in him that night a while back. Then something again snapped like it did when he first wnet to his red power level, but this was different. Suddenly the news crews noticed that their cameras were not working all of the sudden. Wolverine manged to look up and what he saw confused him, complete terror on Oranges face, he could not see Asa's, noone could, except Orange.  
  
Back at the school the picture was coming back in Jubes was more scared then ever. Suddenly they all saw Asa standing with eyes normal standing over the fallen body of Orange. She leaped for joy and relief as she saw the X-men and friends start to get up, all were ok. She looked up form a moment, (Thanks)and smiled.  
  
Wolverine had seen Orange terrifed for a moment and then saw asa punch right through his chest and rip out what looked like a heart. Asa stood for a moment then fell to a seated postion. (What happened) that last few minutes were nothing but a blur....  
  
The X-men returned the next day to the Mansion. Asa was sent for complete bed rest. paige and Jubes came the day after. Jubes hugged Wolverine and would not le go for a few minutes, then proceed to do the same with all the X-men. Paige give a big sister hug to her brother, and a shorter one to the other X-men. Jubes they proceed to Asa's room were he was sleeping peacefully and jumped right one him and gave he a huge hug. "Thanks big brother, I love you" She wispered in his ear. Paige also gave him a hug, but waited until he was fully awake. Two weeks later jubes and Paige had returned to school. Most of the X-men were gone for a few days. Only Rogue and Asa were in the mansion . rogue noticed that Asa was preoccupied the past few days about the Orange dragon. It was almost dinner time and they were finishing a training session. They sat on the ground against the wall relaxing a bit. "Asa, do you have any plans for this evening?" She asked. Asa had a questioning look. "Nope Marie, I was not planning on anything, why." "well I was wondering if we could ummm go out." She asked. "sure a outing with a friend would be nice" he replied. She shallow a nervous sigh. "well I was hoping to maybe do something as more than friends. (Oh what did I just say?)" Asa eyebrow raised and immated Her southern accent "Why Miss Rogue are you asking me on a date?" "Ok I know we are just friends , and it is not just because we can touch, only, but I just...oh I do not know what I am saying." Asa thought for a moment. He stood and bowed "Miss Rogue would you do me the honor of going out and dinning with me this evening, and a movie, plus a little something else." He Asked. "Something else?" She asked. "You'll see." She smiled. "Why yes Mr. Steel I would love to." That evening they went to a quite little place for dinner. Then for desert they took in a movie with popcorn. Rogue was enjoying the evening and she snuggled close to him during the movie with no worries. Later then went back to the mansion and went down to the lake. He grabbed her exposed hand and gentle lead her sky ward, reaching in his pocket he produced a remote and pressed it. Suddenly out of no where music was being played. He asked her to dance. At first it was a little strange dancing on air. But later she would have to admit being with him there among the stars and sky was thrilling. They walked back to her room hand in hand. Asa would not go in. He turned her around facing him, and handed her a beautiful white rose. "Thank-you miss Rogue for allowing me to spend the evening with such a beautiful lady as your self, good night." He bowed and left. She went into her room and went to bed, she had a smile on her face. She awoke the next morning wanting to sing with the birds themselves.  
  
Fianl Chapter - dear diary 


	16. Chapter 16

X-men are the property of marvel, Asa is my creation.  
  
Dear Diary: Hello it is me Marie, it as been years since I have actually taken time to sit down and write something. An usually it had to do with depression fear, or Gambit. But things are different now. It is almost Christmas time, almost three years since Asa Steel first stepped foot in the mansion. I cannot believe how much things are different around here. This entry is mostly about him. I have a feeling it will be a long one. After the battle with the Orange Creature the Emperess of the sh'ar asked the X-men for help. A strange race from unknown space invaded Sh'ar space. They were a match for them technology wise, but this race had a champion with tremendous power. This being could destroy armies and fleets on it's own. the Sh'ar and the other empires of this part of the universe were starting to get concerned. The emperoress, an old flame of charles, need some help on a serct mission to discover the origions of this race and any weakness their champion might have. Asa, Wolverine, myself, Gambit, Jean, Scott, and Marrow along with the professor went with her. Did I forget to mention that me and Asa were starting to see each other at that time, more on that later. We faced many battles and trials in the few weeks we were gone. I actually got a lot closer with sarah, she was different somehow. She was not the angry spiteful person any more. The emperoress had a sister that was supposed to be one of the most beautiful females im the universe. She was being a bit too friendly toward Asa if you ask me. I was feeling a little down about that for a bit, after all me and Asa were seeing each other. Then one night on the top of a mountian on anoother world Asa told me that she was pretty, but that the title of Most Beautiful woman in the universe belonged to me. Corny, but I really need to hear that. He always seems to know just what I need to hear. The mission was a failure, and an enemy fleet of twenty heavy ships had us cornered on a deserted planet and worse their campion was coming to kill us personally, he was huge and from head to toe cover in some sort of armor. He defeated each one of us, even Asa. but did not kill us. Asa then discover another power level his eyes were orange now and he and the Champion went to toe to toe after the transformation in a glorious battle that was spyed on by empires know and unknown, Still the champion held the upper hand. It even thanked Asa for a good fight, but that it was going to have to kill all of us. It held Marrow up and was going to begin with her. She had put up quite a fight the entire mission and even saved my life a couple times, the champion had beat her badly. She just smiled and said to him " I know this means nothing to you but go ahead and kill me, I am Christian, I will get to see mommy again, she always prayed for me." She turned her head toward Asa and said "I will see you there my brother." and she passed out. As with Orange all devices from whatever race maybe peeking in was inturupted, everything from spy probes to long range scaners could not see a thing for two minutes. When when contact was reestablished the Champion was laying face down with a huge hole in his center, it was smoking badly. The fleet was in peices. I was some how siting up with Marrow in my lap. Asa was just sitting there holding his head, he was not able to remember what had happened. We all would recover, that is except sarah, she was in a coma. The sh'iar celebrated a great victory, but we sadly took Marrow home. She had to stay in a Sh'iar medical tube. Asa and Wolverine sat with her every night for two weeks. Asa even cried in my arms one night. He did not even know she had become a Christian. One evening she woke up as Asa was sleeing in a chair. She had changed. Call it Sh'iar technology, a miricle, or what ever. She was now in full control of her powers and she was simply a beautiful young woman. Wolverine has become her new mentor in the ways of fighting, and Asa has become her teacher in the ways of God. She is growing by leaps and bounds, she wants to study to become a missionary. Missionary work in the tunnels is still going strong, Asa and Sarah go for visits every so often. (Gathering support Asa and Micha are planning to use old abandon areas of the city to build new homes and comunities for the poor mutnat and human alike.) Sarah is as close to me as any sister ever could now a days. She is a bright light around here now, sweeter and kinder than woman I have ever known, and yet can still break your arm. After the Sh'iar epoisode the sentinals reappeared in force. They first went after Gen-X and destroied their school. After that the professor had them move in at the mansion, along with some other young mutants. Emma and Sean would reopen the school for preteen mutants, the teens would be taught at the mansion. Jubes loved it that she gets to hang out with her wolvie and her big bro. I can see Asa and her laughing about this or that all the time. Paige was enjoyed it and Asa become a mentor to her and even to Chamber who now has better control over his powers. Still bad times were bound to happen. Dear Moria was killed in a sentinal attack, Rahne had a break down. Rahne, Kurt, Kitty, and Colossus joined up with the X-Men. Rahne was bitter and mad at God for awhile, she refused to eat and was witthering away, but with loving pleas from Asa, Sarah, and Kurt she came through with her faith stronger than ever. She and Sarah are the best of friends now. Wolverine and Storm started to see each other and eventually married. Gambit and Emma have started to see each other, to the great amusement of Sean. Now to the Asa and me Part. Well after a wonderful first dated it blossemed from their. I cannot totally describe how he made me feel. Wanted, desired, but respected, loved. Oh the things we did, even with facing powerful mutants and a varitey of other things, and with being the guide, friend, big brother to so many people, he always made some time just for us. And he kept things pure. That time we got stuck in the cabin alone in the middle of snow storm with just one sleeping bag. We shared it, but like that time in my room he just held me through the night. this went on for a few months, then all of the sudden I had full control of my powers right out of the blue. I could hold my friends in my arms, give a big hug to my brother Kurt. It was great, but I could also hold Gambit. That stirred up old feelings between us. Asa caught me and Gambit kissing one night, I do not know how it happened it just did. For a moment I did not know what I wanted, but at that moment all I knew was I could touch Gambit. For a time I called it off with Asa, and caused him some pain. Maybe it was the foolish girl in me. Me and Gambit went away together for a weekend. It was a lovely weekend. And one night Gambit pressed the boundary Asa never would, we almost crossed over it. but in the heat of passion something deep inside had changed. I had once longed to be touch by anyone, especially Gambit. But now that I could betouched by Gambit, deep down inside all I wanted was to be with Asa. Gambit understood he actually was feeling guilty about the whole matter. We returned to the Mansion to find Asa gone and nobody knew where he had gone except the professor. I was crushed. Days went by and I was losing my mind. Sarah was a deep comfort, I thought she would be mad at me for leading Asa on or something. Oh she ws not pleased, but she sat and talked with me. she even shared her new faith with me, I had always considered myself Christian, but had been away for a long time. Now maybe it was time to get back to my spiritual roots, not for Asa'sake or favor, but because I wanted to. Me, Sarah, Rahne, Sam, Logan, Storm, Paige would started attending church together on a regular basis. The weeks turned into a month and one month turned into two, still no word from Asa. A lot of people were missing Asa. But the professor would not say. then one day he simply walked into the Mansion with a female attached to his arm. it was the sister of the Sh'iar empresses, Lunansa, Asa just called her Lu, she was very beautiful. Jubes rushed and nearly knocking Lunansa down and hugged Asa. Everyone greeted him and smiled. But he was kind of ignoring me and Gambit. it turns out that he was on a secert mission for the Emperoress. A plot that might cause civil war in the empire and turn the earth into a slave world was being hashed in the empire. the emproress and others were opposed, did not an earthling save the Empre from the mytery race's Champion? So Lunansa was sent to enlist the aid of the Mighty "Moose". She begged Asa to help her find the cause of the trouble to save her family and and hios world from slavery, Asa agreed. For weeks they searched and spend a lot of lonely nights together, alien or not she had that look when ever she glanced over at him, she wanted him. My Heart sank, he was said I was even more beautiful then her to him. How could I have been so foolish as to risk things for most likely have been a one to a few night stand. I care about Gambit, but I know him too. They found the cause and took care of it, all was well. They had even gotten close it was clear, she thanked the professor for the loan of an X-man and offered Asa a reward, to become her husband, and a prince in the sh'iar empire. Asa declined. But She gave him a kiss and asked if she ever need him again wouls he be willing to come to her aid, he siad yes, she vowed the same for him and left. He went to his room and did not say a word to me or Gambit. Sarah told me later that he was upset at me and Gambit. I found him down by the lake later that evening with Sarah, Jubes , and Paige. Sarah exused herself and asked Jubes and Paige to come with her, they left us alone, Jubes was giggling a little. I stood there for a few minutes, then I told him that Gambit and I did not do anything, he believed me. But he siad that I still had strong feelings for Gambit so it was most likley best that we just be friends, did I not have a simlar talk in the same place. He was ready to leave but I would not let him go, I told him That the past few weeks were horrible I did not know where he was, I was worried. Asa acting like he did not care, I got mad and asked if he had fun with the princess he said he did. But nothing happened because he could not get me out of his head, Morning day and night he was asking himself, waht did he do. Down about not being as handsome as Gambit or having his ways aroung the ladies. I told him I was sorry. but he just flew off. I went after him and in midair I gabed him and kissed him, I told him my heart. I just wanted to be with him and begged him to let me have another chance. He agreed, but he siad we would have to start from the beginning and he put the ball in my court. I finally did win him back. And he and Gambit were on good terms once again. And things were wonderful again, so wonderful that he bought a ring and asked me to marry him. I said yes. The wedding was beautiful. And the Honey Moon was more then I could have ever dreamed. not long after I got pregnant with our first child, and strom and Jean also got pregant. Poor Scott, Logan, and Asa had to go out at all odd hours of the night to get us ladies picles and ice cream and what ever else we wanted. I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Sarah Rogue Steel. Asa is putting her to bed now, she is 10 months old, and I have not told Asa yet, but she will be having a brother or sister in the near future. Auntie Sarah, Rahne, an jubes were babysitting while Mommy and daddy went out for some private time....Wink..Wink... The Professor has never been able to help Asa recall anything about his past. He has become stronger, and still worries about the mysterious power he has that defeated a fleet, a Champion, and a orange dragon, he still does not recall how he did it. Well still live at the mansion in our own quaters with it's own small kitchen ect. Soon Jubes, Chamber, Paige and others will be added to the X-men. There are still dangers out there. But lately I have been so happy that I thank God everyday for my family, friends, and a special man that I love a little more each day. I am at peace. No matter what is ahead the X-men will face it together and they will help make the world a little better place for my children and so many others. I pray that God continues to watch over us all. He has truly given me my heart's desire. Well this has turned in to a mini-novel so I will stop here, till next time.... The End. 


End file.
